Team Naruto, Reunite!
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: Three years following Deploy, Isamu returns to the Leaf after completing his travels and returns to the Leaf. However he will soon fine that the Peace will be shattered.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 21

It was a relatively quiet day in the Hidden Leaf Village like many days in the village. The Hokage was in his office busy with paperwork. _"This is so boring." _The Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki said to himself. _"Things are two quiet around this place. Was it a mistake for me to become Hokage so soon? No I am letting my boredom get to me."_

"Excuse me Lord Hokage." Naruto was snapped out of his trance by a random chunin.

"Yes, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry for the interruption but I thought you would like to know that the report just got in." The chunin said handing Naruto the paper.

"Thank you." Naruto then preceded in reading it. "So the day has come at last." Naruto then got up and turned to the window. "He is about to return. About time he returns."

Meanwhile at the same point in time three individuals were making their way through the village gates. "Looks like we made it back in good time." Said Kagemaru.

"Yeah we have." Said Rock Lee. "Next time we have to improve on our time."

"Lee, you are impossible sometimes." Kagemaru said. "Anyway we should go check in with Lord Hokage." Kagemaru then looked around him. "Where did he go off this time?"

"Relax Kagemaru, Even if he causes trouble it will be contained within the village." Lee said.

"Still, he is my responsibility until he officially checks in." Kagemaru said as he ran off to look for his charge.

"Wow, this village looks exactly the same." Said a Sixteen year old Isamu Arashi as he was sitting a top a light post. "Yep, it is great to be home." Isamu then noticed something different about the village. "So they placed Naruto Sensei's face up on the mountain. We're going to run out of room at this rate."

"There you are!" Isamu looked down to the source of the sound. It was Kagemaru speaking.

"Oh Kagemaru, is something wrong?" Isamu asked.

"Isamu, you know that we have to report in with Lord Hokage now that we are back." Kagemaru said.

"What is the rush?" Isamu said.

"What was that?" Kagemaru asked.

"I mean the moment I check in it will be all business for me. I need to unwind." Isamu said. "There is nothing you can do to get me off this pole."

"Isamu, is that you?" Isamu almost fell as he heard the voice.

Isamu caught himself and then glanced at the source of the voice. "Akemi, is that you?" Isamu asked. "It is you. Wait there I am coming down." Isamu then jumped down from the pole. It could now be seen the Isamu was now wearing his headband around his forehead with a black cloth and had his long orange hair out and it reached just below his shoulders and he had bangs that covered his headband. Also he is wearing a dark red sleeveless shirt, black jacket with red flames on bottom and red cuffs, black pants, black sandals, gray sash, and black gloves. It was indeed his old teammate Akemi Natsu.

"Wow Isamu, you have changed." Akemi said.

"Really, I didn't really notice that much." Isamu said.

"So how do I look?" Akemi asked.

"Well you don't look the some that is for sure." Isamu said.

"I guess you haven't changed that much. You act the same as you always has." Akemi said. Akemi wore her hair and headband the some as before but how the headband was tied with a black cloth. She also know wears a dark orange shirt and skirt and gray shorts, fish-net underneath cloths as well as on her elbows and legs, gray sandals, gray wrist bands, and a pair of earrings on. "But that is one of the reasons we all like you."

"Thanks." Isamu said.

"Well look who has came back to the village." Isamu looked up to see who said that.

"Yamato!" Isamu said.

"I thought I told you not to call me by my first name." Yamato Nadeshiko said.

"Never going to happen." Isamu said. "But you have changed a lot."

Nadeshiko jumped down from a top the roof tops and it could be seen that he had grown his hair out and now wore it in a high pony-tail and that his headband now tied with a black cloth. He also now is dressed in a dark blue shirt with grey sleeves, long grey pants and a gray shirt, gray gloves, gray sandals legs wrapped with bandages, beige cloak on, and a katana along his back. "So Isamu. Did you get any stronger out there?"

"That is for you to wait and see." Isamu said. "But I just got back so lets see if anything really changed."

"Isamu, you have to check in with Lord Hokage." Kagemaru said.

"Who are you?" Akemi and Nadeshiko asked.

"His name it Kagemaru, he was assigned as an escort while I was on my travels." Isamu said.

"Is that so?" Akemi said. Just then she and Nadeshiko walked up to him and bowed. "Thank you for keeping Isamu safe."

"It was my assignment but it also was a pleasure." Kagemaru said.

"He is right thou." Nadeshiko said. "You need to go and see Naruto Sensei."

"Alright Yamato I will go to check in." Isamu said as he headed for the Hokage's office with Kagemaru and Lee in tow.

"That Isamu, he still gets on my nerves." Nadeshiko said as he and Akemi followed after.

A few moments later Isamu arrived outside Naruto's office. "Enter." Naruto said.

Isamu, Kagemaru, and Lee entered the room. "Isamu Arashi reporting in." Isamu said.

"Good to hear." Naruto said. "Any problems out there?" Naruto asked Lee and Kagemaru.

"Everything will be in my report Lord Hokage." Kagemaru said.

"Good I can't wait." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Naruto Sensei, I have traveled throughout all the Lands and visited the many Ninja villages and despite not being permitted to enter all of them I have learned a lot." Isamu said.

"You must be exhausted from your trip. Take this time to rest up and familiar yourself with the village." Naruto said.

"Thank you sensei." Isamu said. With that Isamu ran off.

"Lord Hokage..." Kagemaru was about to speak when Naruto spoke up.

"Kagemaru, I have a new assignment for you." Naruto said.

Meanwhile Isamu was running out of Naruto's office when he met back up with Nadeshiko and Akemi. "You two mind showing me around the village?"

"Not at all." Akemi said as the three of them explored the village.

"Wow, things haven't changed that much as I thought." Isamu said as they were walking through the village. Just then something was coming at him from above. "This looks bad." Isamu then pulled a kunai out and stopped the attack.

"So you did not waste your time with that trip of yours Isamu." The attacker said.

"Date, that you?" Isamu asked. "Wow you have gotten stronger. But so have I." Isamu then pushed Date back.

"You have gotten stronger." Said Date Abe. He got stood face to face with Isamu. His hair grow longer in the back and he now wears a golden tan shirt, fish-net underneath, gray pants, black sandals, orange sash across chest, and his forehead protector is now worn around his fore-head with a gray cloth. In his hand was his trusty bisentō. "This means I get a bigger challenge next time we fight. Which is right now!" Date was about to charged when he was stopped.

"Date, behave yourself. Isamu is likely tired from his trip so he is not likely to be in top for as of yet." Said Benkei Tetsudamashii.

"Benkei, I appreciate the save but I think I could have handle Date." Isamu said.

"You are as stubborn as ever." Benkei said. Benkei now wore a blue and black shirt and gray pants, black sandals, and his forehead protector around his fore-head with a black cloth. "Plus there is someone who wishes to say hi to you Isamu."

"Really, who?" Isamu asked before he relieved who it was. Isamu turned around and said. "Hello Chiyome."

It was Chiyome Kōga behind him. "Oh Isamu welcome back." She said.

"Thanks." Isamu said. "Wow, the village has barely changed but you have changed a lot."

"You think so?" Chiyome asked. She how had her long purple hair with two locks in front and braided in two long braids in the back. She was also wearing a fishnet shirt underneath a black and violet top and black shorts, black boot sandals, and her forehead protector around fore-head with a black cloth. "Thanks."

"Let go of me Benkei." Date said as he charged at Isamu with his blade out. "Move out of the way Chiyome." Date said as he got closer.

Chiyome turned to see Date coming towards Isamu. Isamu then stepped in front of Chiyome and then deflected Date's blade before punching Date in the gut sending him flying. "Did I just do that?" Isamu asked. "Wow, I was trying to deflect the attack but the punch that came out of nowhere."

_"Isamu's instincts have improved and he is more aware of his reactions at the same time."_ Benkei said to himself. "We better get Date to get treatment."

"Right." Isamu said as they all rushed to get Date to the hospital.

At the hospital, Date had just finished getting treated. "Well that shall do it." Satomi Kankoshi said as she walked out of the treatment room. And saw who was in the waiting room. "Isamu Arashi, I recognized your handy work." She said. "It is great that you are back." She said as she took him in for a hug.

"Same to you Satomi." Isamu said.

Satomi had changed her wardrobe from last time they met. She now wore a large teal kimono with dark red trim, fishnet underneath, black shorts, black sandals, and her forehead protector around her neck with black cloth. "Try and be careful with your fellow Leaf ninja at least."

"Will do." Isamu said.

"Well if it isn't Isamu." Isamu turned to see Kenichi Naikai.

"Kenichi, how are you?" Isamu asked.

"Fine, just keeping busy." Kenichi said. Kenichi now is wearing a violet top with fishnet underneath, dark gray pants, black gloves and sandals, and his forehead protector around his fore-head with black cloth. Just then Minoru Gekai happened to walk by. "Hey Minoru, look who's back."

"Isamu. Go away." Minoru said.

"What was that?" Isamu said irritated.

"I said go away." Minoru said. He was wearing a grayish blue shirt, white jacket with black trim, dark gray pants, fishnet underneath, black sandals, light blue gloves and his forehead protector around his head with a black cloth. "This is a hospital and we have enough patients that we don't need you creating more."

"Why are you so worried about how many patients the hospital have?" Isamu asked.

"It is simple, as a student of Sakura Haruno, who studied under Lady Tsunade, I have been keeping myself busy here in the hospital and had gotten a knock for this place and I don't want someone like you to ruin it." Minoru said.

"He just doesn't want you to have gotten better at medical ninjutsu then he has so he wants you to get out with out being discovered as a medical ninja." Kenichi said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I have no interest in being stunk in a hospital all day." Isamu said.

"Good now that we got that clear. Let's caught up." Minoru said.

"Okay what has happened since I was gone?" Isamu asked.

"Well Hinata had her baby, a boy." Akemi said.

"Good to hear." Isamu said.

"You should also be aware that Akemi, Date, and Kenichi have all made Chunin." Minoru said.

"That is great to here." Isamu said.

"Also, myself, Benkei, and Yamato have made Jonin." Minoru said.

"Just because he keeps calling me by my first name does not mean you can call me by that name." Nadeshiko said.

"Well I don't mind. You deserve it Yamato." Isamu said. "You to Minoru, Benkei."

"I still don't like you calling me by my first name." Yamato said.

"Relax, we are friends remember." Isamu said.

"Yeah your right." Nadeshiko said. "But I still don't like it."

"Well it is getting late." Isamu said. "I better get going."

"Right, we will see you later." Kenichi said.

"Came on let's get going?" Isamu said. He was about to leave but he then stopped. "Can I stay with one of you?"

"Come on Isamu." Nadeshiko said as he and Akemi lead him away.

Moments later they were in front of the Uzumaki residence. "Why are we here?" Isamu asked.

"We still live with sensei and he still lives here." Nadeshiko said. He then opened the door. "We're home."

Just then Hinata walked out of one of the rooms. "Welcome home." Hinata said to Isamu.

"Thank you Hinata." Isamu said.

"Please take a seat. I will make us a meal." Hinata said.

"Thank you." Isamu said as he took a seat. Isamu soon fell asleep. Moments later he felt something on his face. He opened his eyes and was looking at a small body with spiky red hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue tee shirt with a red swirl on the front and tan shorts. "Hey there, who are you?" Just then the boy hit him in the nose. "Hey?" The boy then ran to Hinata and hid behind her leg.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"He hit me in the nose. And it hurt." Isamu said. "All I did was ask him who he was?"

"Go away." The boy said. "Leave now."

"Jiraiya, this is Isamu, he is one of Daddy's students." Hinata said.

"Really?" Jiraiya asked. "I am sorry for hitting you in the nose." He said. "I am Jiraiya Uzumaki, I am three years old."

"Nice to meet you Jiraiya." Isamu said as he extended his hand in a fist. "Make a fist with your hand and then met with my fist. Jiraiya did that. "Now we are friends."

"Really, thanks." Jiraiya said.

"Dinner is ready now so you two better clean up." Hinata said.

"Okay mommy." Jiraiya said.

"Okay Hinata." Isamu said as the cleaned up and then sat to have dinner.

They all chatted and for the next day Isamu will resume missions for the village.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 22

It is the next day and the members of Team Seven were heading for Naruto's office. "Enter." Naruto said.

As they entered the room they noticed that other then Naruto there was one other person in the room. "Kagemaru, why are you here?" Isamu asked.

"I will get to that but first I have something to tell you three. I am making a change to the team." Naruto said.

"What do you mean Naruto sensei?" Akemi asked.

"From this day forward I am no longer the Captain of Team Seven, Kagemaru is." Naruto said.

"I accept the assignment." Kagemaru said.

"Naruto sensei, Despite your absence we would request you allow us to go by Team Naruto." Nadeshiko said.

"Kagemaru, do you have any objections to this request?" Naruto asked.

"I do not Lord Hokage." Kagemaru said.

"Then I approve and am honored." Naruto said. "Now with the formalities out of the way I will be assigning Team Naruto's first new mission. There has been a series of deaths accruing in the Land of Fire as of late. Your mission it to investigate and if possible but this deaths to a stop. Understood."

"Yes sir." They all said.

"Okay team, gather your stuff and we will be going." Kagemaru said.

"No need." Isamu said as he and the others picked up their bags. "We already came prepared."

"Good to now." Kagemaru said as he had his own bag on his back and was packed. They were soon on their way.

Kagemaru lead the way towards the last village that was attacked. As they were walking Nadeshiko asked Isamu something. "Isamu, what do you know about our new captain?"

"Nothing much really." Isamu said.

"Nothing, but you spent three years traveling with him and you learned nothing about him?" Akemi asked. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well it is true. All I found out was that he is one of those strict rules types and he is up tight about people questioning him." Isamu said.

"We are getting close to the village. Keep on your guard." Kagemaru said.

"It is a shame." Akemi said. "I sense no chakra sources."

They entered the village and was sicken at what they were seeing. There were bodies torn to shreds, bodies drained of their blood, heads smashed open with bite marks on what was left of the person's brain. "Who would do this?" Isamu said.

"Whom is more like it." Kagemaru said. "Look the people who were drained are all in or were running from the northern part of the village. Also look, livestock with the same types of bite and claw marks as the people torn apart. And look those who are nearly dead are in random locations. It looks life this was a feeding."

"Feeding?" Isamu asked. "You mean someone was eating them."

"Yes." Kagemaru said. "I have seen this before but it was years ago."

"Really where?" Akemi asked.

"I rather not say." Kagemaru said. "This way." Kagemaru said as he started walking north-west.

While traveling Nadeshiko asked Kagemaru something. "Tell me Captain Kagemaru, how do you know that they went in this direction?"

"Didn't you notice something missing from the village? None of the people that were attacked had any type of weapon in hand." Kagemaru said. "After the in this type of attack stealth was not used so after the first kill their would have been people alarmed to the attack so they would have tried to defended themselves, if only to get out of the village to get help. Also carriage tracks leading this direction."

"Not just that but look." Akemi said as she pointed out the foot steeps within the carriage tracks. "The size of them alone is massive but also the size of the strive is unique."

"Exactly and by the depth of the tires there was a large load being pulled." Kagemaru said.

"There is a minuet track of blood." Isamu said. "It is steady, the if there were people in the carriage they may still be alive?"

"Isamu, even if they were alive at the time, they are likely dead by now or at the very least dying." Kagemaru said.

"I know that but why would they take living people?" Isamu asked.

Kagemaru then held his hand out and then they left the road. "We are getting close."

"I don't see anything?" Nadeshiko commented.

Kagemaru then picked up a stone and throw it ahead of them and it disappeared. "It vanished." Isamu said.

"No it just passed through a barrier." Akemi said.

"Right. Akemi, can you create a barrier to shield us form detection?" Kagemaru asked.

"Of course, leave it to me?" Akemi said. "There is only one thing. I can shield our chakra and make us unseen but sound can still travel through the barrier."

"Okay. From here we are traveling silent." Kagemaru said.

"Ready?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yeah." Isamu said.

"Okay. Remember nothing above a whisper." Akemi then took out three tags. "This will shield you if we are to get separated, but it will only last for two hours at a time and will only be able to be used once so stay close."

"Understood." Isamu said as he took the tag and put it away.

_"This would be of use later."_ Nadeshiko said to himself as he took the tag.

"Okay, Stay close everyone this will be a tight fit." Akemi then performed the technique. She gave a nod and then the four of them entered the barrier.

In the giant barrier, the sun light was dimmed and it was like it was night. Akemi, Isamu, and Nadeshiko were shocked at what they saw. They were looking at a giant castle-like building with black windows. On the ground were thousands of men, wearing both shinobi and civilian clothing, moving about sluggish like. Kagemaru signaled them to move. As the passed the soldiers they saw that their skin was pale and that their eyes were devoid of life. They entered the castle from on open window. "Okay, we got passed them, as long as it is in whispers we should be able to speech." Nadeshiko said. "Okay then speak Captain Kagemaru. What is with this barrier making things so dark and what about those men?"

"Those soldiers are leftovers of those who tried to stop them and had the bad luck to have lived." Kagemaru said.

"Living Corpse Reanimation." Nadeshiko said.

"Yes, the motivations are going well." They turned to see three men approaching. One of them had pink eyes, wears spiral glasses, long olive green hair spiked to the back with two bangs that go to the bottom of chin, high collared turquoise top under a with coat, gray pants, high black boots, and light blue gloves on. He was the one the was speaking. "As ordered I have transplanted the chakra battery into the new patch of soldiers. And twenty of the thirty have taken the transplants well."

"Very well done." The other man said. He had red eyes, short black hair with bangs, red top and black pants, long black cloak with open collar, black sandals forehead protector around fore-head with black cloth, and a strange looking sword on his waist. "Find a way to increase the receipting rate."

"I will." The Glasses wearing man said.

"I say we stop wasting our time with this Corpse warriors." The third man said. He has yellow eyes, long spiked gray hair, brown shirt and pants, gray arm guards, fishnet shirt, forehead protector around neck, and filp-flops on. "After implanting those Chakra batteries they may be able to sustain themselves but they loss knowledge of any skills they could use in life. That is a bad trade off if you ask me."

"Good thing we didn't ask you Okami." Out of no where a fourth man appeared. He has long gray hair with a lock in a braid on the left side, long white kimono, white sandals, forehead protector worn as sash with white cloth, wears a necklace with a gem on it, and a mask on.

"Seishin, did you find what entered the barrier?" The cloaked man asked.

"It was just a stone." Seishin said.

"A stone would not just throw itself. Someone must be here." The cloaked man said. "Seishin, search the grounds and the castle for any thing that looks out of place."

"As you command, Lord Ketsueki." With that said Seishin disappeared.

"Should I increase the guard inside?" The glasses wearing man asked.

"Threat not Kagakusha, Seishin knows every nook of this place. There is no where they can hide where he can't find them." Ketsueki said.

"Of course Lord Ketsueki, I was just being overly concern." Kagakusha said.

"Good, now you are to increase the guard outside. Now that they are here they will not be leaving." Ketsueki said.

"Of course my lord." Kagakusha said. With that Kagakusha left.

Ketsueki and Okami then started off. Okami stopped and sniffed the air. "Okami, come." Ketsueki said and Okami followed.

"That was close." Isamu said.

"Hush, we don't know if they can hear us still." Nadeshiko said. "So know that we are hear what do we do?"

"I don't know yet but we should hurry and find how to deal with them." Kagemaru said. He then looked to Akemi. "Is their something wrong?"

"I sensed nothing from the one with the mask. It is like he is there but not there." Akemi said.

"I agree that is an issue but I think we have other things to worry about." Isamu said. "That man with the wild hair, I think he has a keen sense of smell and may have attacked use if not for that Lord."

"We should get moving then." Kagemaru said.

"Right." Just then Corpse warriors appeared.

"Looks like it is too late for that." Isamu said.

"So how do you wish to handle this?" Nadeshiko asked Kagemaru.

"I will distract the ones here. You guys continue on your own and then continue the search." Kagemaru said.

"But what about you?" Isamu asked.

"Don't worry about me." Kagemaru said. He then stepped out of the barrier and charged at the Corpse warriors.

Akemi was about to shout out for Kagemaru but Nadeshiko placed a hand on her shoulder shaking his head no. With that they got some distance before separating themselves to widen their search. Two of the Corpse warriors dragged a beat up Kagemaru. "Good work you two." Ketsueki said as he throw something to them and they fought each other for it. "Now, why are you here?" Ketsueki asked Kagemaru.

"Lord Ketsueki, I do believe we became too noticeable with our restocking that we attracted the attention of the Hidden Villages." Kagakusha said. "Is that the truth?" Kagemaru gave no reply.

"Clearly want ever reason you are here for you didn't came alone." Ketsueki said. "Seishin."

Just then Seishin appeared to Ketsueki. "You called me Lord Ketsueki?"

"Yes, here is one of the intruders that you were looking for." Ketsueki said.

"Teams of four are standard for missions so three more are still out there." Seishin said. "With your consent I would leave to search for them."

"Seishin, you have my permission to give selfish reason for your request of me?" Ketsueki said.

"I am curious as to how they passed through the barrier without my knowing." Seishin said.

"This one is not likely to speak so maybe if we torture his teammates he will talk." Okami said.

"Okami, you are at fault for feeding at site." Ketsueki said as he draw his sword and slashed Okami in the chest.

"Sorry Lord Ketsueki." Okami said in a bow after getting cut.

"Go out there and help Seishin in the search." Ketsueki said.

"As you command." Okami then walked past Kagemaru and Kagemaru noticed that Okami's wound had already started to heal itself. Okami and Seishin was then gone.

"As for you Leaf Ninja." Ketsueki said. Just then Kagemaru was shackled to the wall of Ketsueki's throne room. "Waiting will be your first torture." Ketsueki then sat on his throne.

"Should we inform Akane of the situation?" Kagakusha asked.

"Akane is young yet and is impulsive. We need them alive. For now." Ketsueki said.

"What of Mira?" Kagakusha asked.

"He would already know by now." Ketsueki said. "Now return to your labs and continue your work."

"Understood." Kagakusha said. With that he left.

"Your team will be here in a matter of time but you will have to wait still." Ketsueki said. "But it won't be that much of a wait."

At this point in time Isamu had made his way to an underground pathway. _"It sure is dark down here." _Isamu said to himself as he fished a torch out of his bag and started walking down the pathway. _"And what is with these markings?"_ Isamu said as he examined the walls. _"This stone is different for the rest of the castle."_ He soon came to a stone door. _"Well not like I like being the stealth type anyway."_ Isamu then opened the door. Once he opened the door he found the walls covered with the same carvings as the walls in the pathway. Also there was a gold painted throne on the far wall on three large steps. To the right there was a wood human shaped box with a golden mask on it. "This is a strange room." Isamu said as he stepped in. Just then the door closed behind him. "This is bad." Just then the box started to open. _"There is someone or thing in the box."_ Isamu then scattered to hide. Out of the box stepped a man with unnaturally blacken skin, body covered with bandages and has black sunglasses on, short plum hair that curls at the back and a lock of hair covers the right side of the face, high collared cloak on, gray leg guards, black pants, and black sandals.

The bandaged man walked up to the throne and sat down. "Who dears enter the chambers of Mira!" He exclaimed. "Don't think you can hide, I know all that happens in my domain." Isamu then stepped out of his hiding place. "Boy, are you so insolent that you don't bow in the presence of your superior."

"I don't respect superiors that much, but I would never bow to on enemy." Isamu said.

"So you have clearly stated your purpose. You wish to destroy me. Fine but first your final requests and if they are in my power I will grant them." Mira asked.

_"He is confine of his abilities that I may be able to get information from him first. No I can't trust that he will give me true information. I need to test it."_ Isamu then asked Mira something. "If I manage to defeat you would I be free to go?"

"Well clearly if you were to kill me then there would be nothing stopping you from leaving unharmed." Mira said. "You have two requests left."

"Really, I don't believe you." Isamu said.

"You don't trust me? Why would I lie to you?" Mira asked.

"Because you are not even able to open that door." Isamu said.

"You think so?" Mira then got up from his throne and then pushed the door open. "See, I can open this door."

"Thanks." Isamu said as he jumped over Mira and then throw a kunai at him but he dodged it.

"Nice try." Mira said.

"Thanks." Just then the kunai explodes causing the wall to collapse on Mira. "Now how does the barrier work around this place?"

"You insolent boy, for this little stunt you forfeit your last request." Mira said.

"Good that leaves me with one because I never requested you to open the door." Isamu said.

"Well I am done tired of this game. Time for use to fight." Mira said.

"How do you expect to fight while buried?" Isamu asked. Isamu soon got his answer as the stone around Mira broke apart and then took the form of locusts and hovered around him as he stood up. "Me and my big mouth."

"Limestone Locusts." Mira then moved his hand and the locusts after Isamu. Isamu ran away as he hadn't the room to dodge. "It is pointless for you to run." Mira then placed his hand on the wall and then out of the wall formed a snake that shot out at Isamu.

"No you don't" Isamu ducked under he snake and ran pass. "That was close." Isamu said as he saw a second snake shot at him but he dodged. "That was even closer. I need to bid myself more time to get out of this pathway." Isamu then took out two kunai and throw the first one at Mira.

"No you don't" Mira then placed his hands in front of him and then several of the locusts gathered before him and bond together and took the form of a giant stone scarab. The Scarab took the hit. "So what are you going to do now?"

"This!" Isamu then throw the second kunai to the ceiling and made a hole. "See you." Isamu then jumped through the hole.

"You are not getting away from me." Mira then had the stone snakes bite down on the edge of the hole and then rode the scarab through the hole and then, with his locusts with him, chased Isamu down.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Akemi was using her barrier to keep he presence hidden while looking for a clue as to how to stop this monsters. _"They must be looking for use now. Things will be harder now." _Akemi then looked around and found a room empty room and entered it so she could take a breather. _"Have to make this fast, no telling how long it would take them to find me." _

"Looks like I found one of them." Seishin said as he appeared in the room.

"You!" Akemi said. Seishin then reached for Akemi but she jumped out of the way and throw kunai but they passed right through him. _"The kunai went through him." _Akemi then used the stealth barrier.

"So that is how you got through the barrier. You are a barrier user." Seishin said. "You used False Image Barrier to hide your location as we have. The thing is with out the dampers..." Seishin then reached for Akemi who switched to a defensive barrier. "...I can hear you." Just then Seishin's arm passed through the barrier and grabbed at Akemi but she dropped her barrier and then jumped back.

"He got through my barrier ninjutsu." Akemi said. She then ran out the door and ran off.

Seishin then through the wall. "I will not lose you this time." Seishin said as he gave chase.

"This is bad." Akemi said. "He can go through my barrier and my kunai so how do I stop him." Akemi then found a place to hide and watched Seishin for her hiding spot. _"I can't detect his presence but he is there because he was trying to grab me. There must be something that I missed."_ Just then she got the clue she needed. _"That could hold some secret to his jutsu." _

Akemi then jumped down and then ran right through Seishin. "Now I got you." Seishin then ran after her.

_"That is right, follow me right to where I want you to."_ Akemi said as she continued to put her plan into action.

Elsewhere in the castle Nadeshiko was fighting off a large group of Corpses Warriors when one of them managed to bite him. "Ah." Nadeshiko stumbled back and swung wildly. _"The bite has infected me some how."_ Yamato the found himself in a corner. The Corpses Warriors continued to approach him when someone spoke up.

"Hey, what is going on?" The Corpses Warriors and Nadeshiko turned to see a young woman with red eyes, long black hair that has a lock of hair blocking her right eye and two locks of hair on each side that go down to her shoulders, black top that shows her shoulders, gray shorts, black sandals, fishnet on under cloths, black bracelets on each wrist, and a headband around neck. "I asked you a question so answer me." She said. The Corpses Warriors moaned something. "So he is important to father but you don't know way. Well I better fight out for myself." The Corpses Warriors stood in front of her. "So you stand between me and my prey, that is unwise." Just then red marks appeared on her face and she then charged in and tore the corpses to shreds. "You are all the same." She then turned to Nadeshiko. "Hey you okay?"

"I fell weak." Nadeshiko said as he collapsed and the girl suddenly appeared and caught him.

"Hey wake up." She said. She then noticed the bite mark. "This is bad." She then picked Nadeshiko up and the two were gone.

Moments later Nadeshiko a woke in a strange room. "Good your up." The girl said as she appeared.

"Stay away." Nadeshiko said.

"That is a rude thing to say to the person who saved your life." She said. Nadeshiko looked at his arm and then started to unwrap it to find the wound was gone. "If that would was left untreated then you would have died a slow death. Let me look."

"Stay back, I will not say this again." Nadeshiko said.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"I have seen what you have done to the villagers." Nadeshiko said as he got off the bed he was on. "The people were torn and drain of their blood. I may have felt bad but I know what I saw back there."

"Don't worry if I wanted you dead I would have left you to the Corpses Warriors. As for the blood. I only feed when I am hungry." The girl said. "And I feed on animals only."

"You don't seem to be lying." Nadeshiko said. "Okay." He held his arm to her.

"Good the toxin is gone from your system." She said. "What is your name?"

"Yamato Nadeshiko." He said. "What is yours?"

"Akane is the name." She said. "So why are you here?"

"Well we are here to stop Ketsueki and his forces." Yamato said. "Is that a problem for you?"

"Not really." Akane said.

"But I heard you say father, I guess that is Ketsueki." Nadeshiko said.

"He is my father. Because he turned me." Akane said. "His blood continues a virus that if transplanted to another while their body is weak will turn them. I was forced to be this way but I love the power that I have been given."

"I am sorry, I have to go now and find out how to stop him." Nadeshiko said.

"I can tell you how to stop my father." Akane said.

"Why would you?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I am tired of this hate. I what it to end." Akane said.

"Suicide is not the answer." Nadeshiko said.

"Don't make me laugh." Nadeshiko then turned to see Okami standing in the door way. "Death is impossible for use of the Immortals."

"Akane, I will take care of this guy." Nadeshiko then turned to Akane and took hold of her arm. "Please don't give in to the pain of hate."

"Get your hands off of her you dirty human." Okami said as he eyes went slitted and then he charged at Nadeshiko to slash at him. Nadeshiko then turned around and drew his sword and slashed back at Okami which caused him to back off. "You filthy mortal. I will kill you for this." Okami then charged at Nadeshiko as he blocked the attacks and countered attack.

"Why do you fight so hard? You clearly hate Ketsueki so why listen to him?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I don't have a choice. He controls me with a seal and if you says something I must obey or the seal will cause me pain and the worse part is that my own abilities is what keeps the pain from killing me to release me of this pain." Okami said.

"You are not lying, well not fully. There is a reason for you to fight this hard." Nadeshiko said.

"Shut up." Okami then managed to punch Nadeshiko away.

"Yamato!" Akane said.

"Don't worry, your father wants him alive so killing him is the last thing I will do to him." Okami said. "Now get back in there our you will get hurt." Okami then ran to where Nadeshiko was.

"That was a strong punch, but why send me away from Akane." Nadeshiko asked.

"I don't wish to get punished for hurting Akane in the process of fighting you." Okami then formed a Hand sign and then he started to change form. He now looked like a giant wolf that moved on his hid legs and hand gray hair. Okami then charged at Nadeshiko and the two fell through a window and into other room. The room happened to be Ketsueki's throne room. Okami had pinned Nadeshiko down.

"So my pet got me one of them." Ketsueki said.

Just then Akemi came running in from the door with Seishin after her. And then debris from the wall shot out at Okami knocking him off of Nadeshiko and at the other end was Isamu. "So here you all are." Isamu said as he and Akemi ran to Yamato and helped him up.

"So this is who they send to stop me, Children." Ketsueki said. "Well this will be easy to solve. Okami, Take them out." Okami then charged towards Team Naruto however at that point of time someone appeared and stopped Okami's advance and throw him back. "But how?" Ketsueki was at a loss for words when he saw Kagemaru out of his bonds. "What happened here?"

"I allowed myself to be taken so to find you." Kagemaru said.

"Really." Ketsueki said as he signaled for the three Immortals to attack.

"I don't think so." Isamu then dodged the stone Locusts as he charged in to attack. Mira raised a scarabs shield to defend but Isamu jumped on the shield and pushed it back causing Mira to step back. "Now Storm Striker." With that Isamu kicked Mira and he turned to dust. "Cough, cough, I didn't think it was going to be that strong."

Seishin charged at Akemi who managed to slash him. "How did you do that?" Seishin asked. Akemi then dropped a gem on a necklace. "My Soul Stone. When did you? When you started running."

"Yes, It was the only thing that moved so it was how you stayed solid. Now your spirit is free." Akemi said and as she said that Seishin disappeared and his mask dropped down to the ground and shattered.

Okami charge at Nadeshiko at high speed. Nadeshiko stood there and then focus chakra to his sword. "Gale Dance: Final Step." Wind chakra gathered along the length of his blade and he slashed which cut down Okami, taking an arm from him and Okami turned back to his human state.

"They took out three of my men like they were nothing. I can use their captain to my advantage." Ketsueki then charged in to attack with his sword but Kagemaru intersected. "What the? But how did you stop my attack when I went at high speed?" The two the pushed back. "Who are you?" Ketsueki asked as he charged in again to attack but Kagemaru blocked the attack.

"Two." Kagemaru said. "That is the number of seconds it took between when you take you sword to attack and you actually swing it. Also you would attack from behind so I know to keep face forward."

"Who are you?" Ketsueki asked as he charged in to attack but Kagemaru knocked the blade out of his hands and then cut his from the shoulder down.

"I am sorry but I am hear to warn you." Kagemaru said.

"Of whom?" Ketsueki asked.

Just then Ketsueki's sword was thrown and had pierced his heart. "Me of course." Kagakusha said as he walked into the room.

"Kagakusha what is the meaning of this?" Ketsueki said.

"I am afraid I have been using you for my own desires." Kagakusha said. "So you remember me Little Shin."

"I go by Kagemaru now."

"Which mean you must be an ANBU, then why are you baby sitting his brats." Kagakusha asked.

"What is he talking about. You know each other?" Akemi asked.

"Yes, this man killed my sensei, ten years ago." Kagemaru said.

"He would have been a genin then." Nadeshiko said.

"No he was just as he is now." Kagemaru said.

"Now that is insulting Little Shin, especially in front of your sensei." Just then a Corpses Warrior attacked Kagemaru.

"I will serve master Kagakusha." Said the corpse of Kagemaru's old sensei, Kijin Ikikaeru. He has black eyes, short dark gray hair with a lock covering the right eye, stab scar on front left and back left of body, sword cuts all over body, standard uniform of leaf jonin, blue top and pants, fishnet arm and leg guards, gray sandals, and forehead protector around fore-head with black cloth.

"Captain Kagemaru!" Isamu yelled.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle this, you guys take care of Kagakusha." Kagemaru said.

"You heard him." Nadeshiko said as the three of them charged in to attack.

"Please you haven't learn have you?" Kagakusha then ran through hand signs and summoned a giant corpse. It has green skin, scars all over body, pale white eyes, black hair with short bangs front of head, black top and gray pants, white vest on, dark brown cloak, forehead protector worn as a sash with a gray cloth, and high boot sandals.

"What is that thing?" Isamu asked.

"My creation, Kagakushakaijū." Kagakusha said.

"Leave this thing to me." Isamu said as he charged at Kagakushakaijū but it took Isamu's attack and then throw a punch. Isamu dodged it and then attacked again. The cycle continued.

Meanwhile Nadeshiko and Akemi were trying to attack Kagakusha but he dodged there every attempt. "It is pointless, I may not look like it but I have lived for many years and am use to fighting in every way there is."

Just then Kagakushakaijū was sent into a wall. "Is that so?" Isamu said as he approached Kagakusha.

"How did you managed to defeat my ultimate creation?" Kagakusha asked.

"That thing is all muscle, once I found that out it was easy to take care of." Isamu said. "Now to deal with you." Isamu charged at Kagakusha but he then summoned thousands of Corpse warriors that managed to hold Isamu, Akemi and Nadeshiko down to the ground.

"You are such a fool, You think I don't know how Kagakushakaijū fights." Kagakusha then walked over to Kagakushakaijū and placed his hand over his chest and then sent lighting chakra into it and Kagakushakaijū got up. "You underestimate my skills."

"Die traitor." Ketsueki said as he charged at Kagakusha and stopped him in the back. "I will drain you dry."

"You think so ha?" Came a voice from behind Ketsueki.

"Who said that?" Ketsueki asked but then Kagakushakaijū tackled him into a wall. "Let me you dumb creature."

"That won't work." Kagakusha said as he pushed the blade out of himself like it was nothing.

"How did you survive that attack?" Akemi asked.

"I know that this would come in handy." Kagakusha held his hand open to reveal a Soul Stone. The Stone the shattered. "This thing came in good use."

"Then how about this!" Akane said as she charge in and thrust her had at Kagakusha sending him back. "Survive that."

"So the daughter appears." Kagakusha said as he stood up and his wound disappeared.

"But how?" Akane asked.

"I have my ways." Kagakusha said as he took a pill and then charged at Akane sending her towards a wall.

"Akane." Keitsueki yelled as he pushed away from Kagakushakaijū and caught Akane. "You traitorous mortal. I should have killed you when we first met." Ketsueki said.

"If you did then you would have been dead long ago." Kagakusha said.

"What do he mean?" Akane asked.

"You wouldn't know so I will tell you. I actually created the virus that resigns in Ketsueki's blood. The same blood that he used to turn you."

"What are you talking about?" Ketsueki asked. "I already have lived for thousands of years and already turned Akane so how could you be responsible for the virus?"

"So I was right, you have attained immortality." Kagemaru stated as he was locked in battle with the reanimated corpse of his former sensei.

"You were the smart one. Shame I didn't kill you then you could have made a useful test subject." Kagakusha said.

"So it is true." Akane said. "Then you can reverse the effects."

"For Ketsueki I could have, but not for you since the virus in your system is only a copy." Kagakusha said. "You however is stuck as you are."

"This is your fault." Akane said as the red marks appeared on her face. "It is because of you that I killed everyone in my village." She then charged at Kagakusha but he stopped her attack and throw her to the ground.

"You act like the age you appear." Kagakusha said.

"You did this to me." Akane said.

"Yes I created the virus but the bloodlust is a side effect that I didn't expect." Kagakusha said. "It is your healing I wanted."

"Healing?" Isamu asked.

"Yes, you see Blood Suckers like Akane's own blood has healing properties." Kagakusha said.

"That is impossible." Isamu said. "Blood can't have healing abilities."

"No he is right." Nadeshiko said. "I passed out do to a toxin in the corpse bite and when I woke up the wound was gone and the toxins were gone from my system."

"Yours seems to have be less potent thou." Kagakusha said to Akane. "Strange."

"You must have been doing more then breeding a healing potion." Nadeshiko said. "Please Since it is doubt full that we will live though this tell use of your work."

"Well if you insist. I created a means to separate a soul form it's body in the using the reaction of chakra with the Soul Stone. I also created a secondary way for healing by creating a gene that makes one's physical structure unstable and allows them to take the form that is half beast. And that would pass from parent to child." Kagakusha said and then Okami charged at him but Kagakusha caught him by the neck.

"You did this to my family." Okami said. "I will take you down even if I have to go with you."

"Fool, you have only one arm thanks to that Leaf ninja. What do you expect to do?" Kagakusha said.

"You haven't found out way Akane's blood is less potent as Ketsueki's. Well how is this for a theory, She only feeds on animals." Okami said.

"That could be way but what does that have to do with anything?" Kagakusha asked.

"Two things. First I attacked you and you are holding me with what is left of my arm over Akane." Okami said. "And as you said I am part beast."

Just then Akane pushed Kagakusha off of her and grabbed on to Okami before kicking Kagakusha away. "That was a risky idea." Akane said as she liked up the rest of the blood on her face.

"So what know?" Okami asked.

"We could use some help." Akane said as she decapitate the Corpse Warriors holding The Leaf Ninja down.

"So do you wish to die?" Nadeshiko asked Akane.

"Yes, but I not today." Akane said.

"Okami, sorry about the arm." Nadeshiko said.

"Well this will make things harder but I can make do." Okami said. "And now that the wound has healed I can go full out."

"So foolish." Ketsueki said as he stepped before them. "I will not let you touch him."

"Father, why are you helping him?" Akane asked.

"It is simple." Kagakusha said as he got up. "I am the only one to give him what he wants. His power without weakness."

"What weakness is he talking about?" Isamu asked.

"We can't stand the sunlight." Akane said.

"That is right but we are not going to let you fight us in full strength." Ketsueki then formed a hand sign. Suddenly Okami felt weaker.

"Okami, what is it?" Akane asked.

"I turned the Pseudo-Moon off." Ketsueki said. "When the moon is full Okami is able to undergo his full transformation but with out it he is noting but a puppy."

"That is what you think." Okami then undergone his transform state. "I have trained myself to use my transformation with out a moon."

"It doesn't matter because I still have this." Ketsueki held his sword out. "Silver burns you and disputes your healing so it will kill you."

"That is too bad." Nadeshiko said. "Because I am your opponent."

"You think you can beat me." Nadeshiko then rushed in and slashed at Ketsueki. "Impossible!" He blocked the attack. "Who are you?"

"Yamato Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko then continued the clash with Ketsueki.

"Now here is my chance to attack you." Isamu said as he charged in to attack Kagakusha.

"Fool have you forgotten about him." Kagakusha said as Kagakushakaijū rushed Isamu and send him into a wall. "Fool." Then Kagakusha looked surprised as Isamu was holding Kagakushakaijū back with one hand. "So you learn well from attacks. Too bad it won't help you that much." Kagakushakaijū then launched a lighting bolt form his body at Isamu shocking him.

"Isamu." Akemi yelled.

"This is bad, no mere human can take that much pure electricity and live."

"Ow that hurt." Isamu said as he got up.

"But how did you survive that attack?" Okami wondered.

"Oh that, I simply redirected the current elsewhere." Isamu said.

"Where did you redirect it to?" Akane asked.

"Kagakushakaijū." Isamu said as it was seen that Kagakushakaijū lit on fire and was burning.

"You over charged it." Kagakusha said. "Now that was a good one."

"Well time for you to give up." Isamu said.

"Sorry but I still have too many tricks to help me still." Kagakusha said.

"And I will make sure that this plans are under my control." Ketsueki said as he appeared behind Kagakusha and started to feed on him but he let go and started to fell sick. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My trick is this." He then held a vial up that was empty. "It had a monster potion that I took years ago and with out the suppression drug I would change myself but the effects are still cared in my blood and soon you will change.

"In to what?" Ketsueki asked.

"Don't know." Kagakusha said as Ketsueki's transformation began. Ketsueki's ears started to point and his hands and feet turned into claws. His arms turned into wings and his mouth widen and his teeth became fangs. Finally black fur grow all over his body. When the transformation finish Ketsueki let out a high pitched screech. "But it looks like things are working to my favor."

"Father. What has you done to him?" Akane asked.

"My immortally is from the gathered resource I have done over the years. The beast gene in my own blood has cause this transformation." Kagakusha said.

"But I drank Okami's blood and I don't fell myself transforming." Akane said.

"That is strange, I will have to investigate the reason." Kagakusha said.

"You bastard." Isamu said. "You treat this people as your play things. I can't stand for that."

"Well you need to get past Ketsueki." Kagakusha said as Ketsueki took off and charged at them.

Okami then charged in and intersect the attack. "Hurry and take care of Kagakusha." Okami said.

"Right we will hold my father at by while you three take care of Kagakusha." Akane said as she charged in with Okami.

"Akane!" Nadeshiko yelled.

"Yamato, we need to take out Kagakusha or this will never end." Isamu said.

"He is right Yamato." Akemi said.

"You two huh. Okay then lets do this." Nadeshiko said as he raised his sword. "And Isamu, stop calling me my first name."

"You think you can stop me? Foolish." Just then Kagakusha underwent his own transformation. He bulked up and increased in size enough that his glasses fell off his face and dropped to the ground and broke. His hair fell down and was straight down his back. "This is what happens to me with out my suppressor. So die." Kagakusha then charged in to attack but the three managed to get out of the way.

"Be careful, don't know all of his abilities so anything can happen." Nadeshiko said.

"So true." Kagakusha said as he appeared behind him and slammed his hand into his back.

"Yamato." Isamu said.

"You are next." Kagakusha said as he head straight for Isamu.

"I don't think so." Akemi said as she rushed in and deflected Kagakusha's attack.

"Brave or foolish." Kagakusha then went in to knee her but she blocked it and then jumped up and delivered a heel kick to Kagakusha's shoulder. "That clenches it. Foolish." Kagakusha then grabbed her leg.

"Yes this is foolish, but foolish for a reason." Akemi said. "Isamu now."

"Right." Isamu then charged in and elbowed Kagakusha in the side. And he winced letting go of Akemi.

"Rude." Akemi said as she kicked Kagakusha in the face as she jumped away.

"Yamato, now." Isamu said.

"Stop calling me by my first name." Yamato said as he appeared in front of Kagakusha as he was stumping from the attacks. "Wind Style: Gale Dance Final Step." He slashed Kagakusha's body and then Nadshiko turned around. "Gale Dance Encore" With a twitch of his sword a wind blade hit the wound created by the first slash and hit it in the same spot.

"Why you!" Kagakusha swung at Nadeshiko but he dodged the attack. "You are annoying brats, Who are you to think you can beat me?" Kagakusha then formed a hand sign. "I will stop you once and for all!" Just then from all the corpse warriors in the area, except Kijin Ikikaeru, came out their chakra batteries and then they entered Kagakusha's body. "With the boost of chakra, I kill you but first I will deal with some loose ends." Kagakusha then destroyed the throne.

"Why did he do that?" Isamu asked.

"That throne acted as a antenna for the barrier protecting this place." And it is day." Kagakusha said as the barrier dissipated.

"What about Ketsueki?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I can always start again from scratch." Kagakusha said.

"Their must be something we can do?" Isamu asked.

"Isamu throw me to them." Akemi said.

"You sure?" Akemi nod. "Okay then." Isamu then took hold of Akemi and throw her.

Akemi grabbed onto Akane. "Stay still." Akemi said to Akane as she started to crate a barrier to shield her from the sun. Ketsueki then rushed towards the barrier. "I can't lower it fast enough."

Just then Okami jumped on top of Ketsueki and stuck his own sword into his wing. "Sorry but you are not going any where." Okami said.

"Okami!" Akane yelled as Akemi's barrier lowered as the large one fell.

As that happened Ketsueki's body started to burn. As this happened he turned back to his normal form. "Akane, I am sorry, I robbed you of the light." Ketsueki said as he stood up and formed a hand sign. "Release." At that Akane felt a sudden release of relief. "Good bye my daughter." With that he turned to ash.

"What did he do?" Akemi asked.

Okami walked over with a long cloth. "He released her from the bond. She was no longer connected to Ketsueki so she will not die know that he is dead." Okami then throw the cloth over the barrier. "Now go and help your teammates, The cloth will keep her safe from the sun."

"Thank you." Akemi said as she left and the cloth dropped onto Akane.

"Let's get you to safety until the fight ends." Okami said.

"Thank you Okami for protecting me from the day we met." Akane said.

"It is my pleasure." Okami said.

Meanwhile while Akemi was blocking the sun for Akane, Isamu and Nadeshiko were fighting a super charged Kagakusha. "It is pointless now that I have this much power for you to beat me." Kagakusha said. Just then kunai were thrown at him and hit him in the shoulder and face. "What was that?"

"Sorry for leaving you short handed." Akemi said.

"No sweat we had things handled here." Isamu said.

"Isamu, you shouldn't speak for others, but in this case you are correct." Nadeshiko said.

"You foolish mortals, What makes you think you can beat me?" Kagakusha asked. Just then Akemi throw more kunai at Kagakusha. "I can easily dodge those." Kagakusha then jumped out of the way but the Kunai changed direction and came straight for him. "What is this?" He continued the run until the kunai hit and then they explode.

"Got him." Akemi said.

"How could you do such a thing?" Kagakusha asked.

"I don't just use barriers, I am also a sensory ninja and I marked you with my kicks." Akemi said.

"What the!" Kagakusha said as he charged at Akemi at high speed but the Isamu appeared in front of the attack and took the full force of the attack. "Fool, that punch can kill ten men at once."

"Really only ten?" Isamu said as he took hold of Kagakusha's arm. "I am a taijutsu type but I also am a trained medical ninja." Isamu then swept Kagakusha's leg and tossed him over his shoulder and sent him flying. Isamu then charged at Kagakusha at top speed.

_"Is Isamu going to punch or kick him?" _Akemi wondered.

"Take this." Isamu then hit Kagakusha in the gut with a head butt.

_"A head butt."_ Nadeshiko said to himself.

Isamu then jumped back from the head butt and then charged in again but Kagakusha caught him. "You little punk!" Kagakusha said.

"Big mistake." Isamu said as his body got covered with green chakra. The chakra then turned blue as it cut up the hand Kagakusha was holding him with. "Second Blade Armor."

"Why you!" Kagakusha said as Yamato appeared above him.

"Wind Style: Twin Flowing Stroke." Yamato said as he slashed up with his sword and using his left arm swung down slashing Kagakusha. As he was attacking Nadeshiko said. "Me I am a wind chakra type that uses a unique sword style." Nadeshiko then pushed back and ran through hand signs. "Wind Style: Wild Twister Dance." He the span around as he throw shuriken that had wires connected to them. They then wrapped around Kagakusha. "Now time for my bow." As Nadeshiko gave a bow he sent wind chakra into the wires and dug them into Kagakusha as by holding his arms out.

"I will not stand for this." Kagakusha said as he gathered chakra for his next attack.

"This is bad their must be something we can do?" Akemi said.

"I am still tired. If only I could use Shadow Clone Jutsu then I could hit him with a triple attack of Tailed Beast techniques." Isamu said.

"Then it is a good thing we are here then." Nadeshiko said. "I know Mountain Divide."

"And I have Violent Whirlpool." Akemi said.

"And with Final Stab we can beat him." Isamu said.

"Okay we have to time this right." Nadeshiko said. "No!"

"Violent Whirlpool." Akemi then trapped Kagakusha in a vortex.

"What is this?" Kagakusha asked.

"Now my turn. Final Stab." Isamu said as he thrust his hand as a spear and launched a shock wave."

"I am up now. Mountain Divide." With that Nadeshiko launched a large slash that crated enough force that it crushed the ground under it.

The Mountain Divide and Final Stab met with Violent Whirlpool and then all at once from every point of his body Kagakusha got crushed. When the attack faded Kagakusha fell to the ground and he looked normal. "Those attacks, who are you three?"

"Captain Kagemaru was recently assigned as our squad captain, but our one and true leader is Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." Nadeshiko said.

"So that explains it, You have been trained by a powerful ninja." Kagakusha said. "That is so funny." Just then Kagakusha started to age. "Looks like taking in all the Chakra batteries has cause me to revert back to mortal. Good bye." With that Kagakusha died of old age and his body turned to dust.

Meanwhile as Kagakusha died the Corpse Warriors turned to dust. "Good bye sensei." Kagemaru said.

"What know?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I don't know." Kagemaru said. "Akane, Okami would you two agree not to kill humans for food?" The two then walked out form the shadows.

"It would be hard for me to hunt with one arm." Okami said.

"I could help you." Akane said as she wore a makeshift robe. "I drain them and you eat the meat."

"Sounds good to me." Okami said.

"Well then the only thing left is to destroy this place so none of the research Kagakusha has made can be used again." Kagemaru said.

With that they set off the explosion and then Team Naruto head back to the Leaf and Okami and Akane left into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 23

A week had passed since the mission with the Immortals. Late at night we find Nadeshiko standing outside of his Teammate Isamu's room. He knocked on the door and Isamu answered it. "Yamato, it is late what is it?"

"Isamu there is something I need to talk with you about." Nadeshiko said.

"Okay what is it?" Isamu asked.

"Not here. Meet me at the main gate in an hour." Nadeshiko said as he left. He arrived at the gate.

An hour later Isamu was there. "Okay Yamato, what do you want?"

"First I have to say I am sorry for this." Nadeshiko said as he squeezed a gas bomb and released a gas the paralyzed Isamu.

"Yamato... why?" Isamu then passed out.

"Is it done?" A kunoichi walked up wearing a gas mask.

"Yes." Yamato said as he placed his own mask on.

"Good now to get him to the village." The kunoichi said as she bend down to pick Isamu up.

"Let me take him, It is my mission so I feel I should finish the job." Nadeshiko said.

"Do as you wish." The kunoichi said as she started off out of the village.

"I am sorry Isamu for this." Nadeshiko said as he picked him up and ran after the kunoichi.

Time had passed and Isamu was out cold and just waking up. "...is the meaning of this?" Isamu said.

"Looks like the effects of the knock-out gas has worn off." Said a man with a shortish shaggy red hair, wearing a tan kimono and black pants who was setting a tray of food next to Isamu's bed.

"Where is this? I can tell that this is not the Leaf Village so where am I?" Isamu asked.

"You are in the Nadeshiko Village." The man said.

"Nadeshiko, that is strange I have a friend who's last name is Nadeshiko." Then he remember. "Where is he? Where are he?" Isamu then got up and ran out of the door. "Yamato where are you?"

"Right here." Yamato said as he was in the corner against the wall. Yamato was wearing a olive green shirt with gray pants.

"What is the meaning of taking me away from the Leaf and gassing me?" Isamu said.

"I will explain first let me introduce you to my father, Hayate." Yamato said. "He has helped me take care of you while we were waiting for you to awaken."

"I appreciate it but I would like answers." Isamu said.

"Well to start I am originally from his village and was sent to the leaf for one mission." Yamato said.

"And what is that?" Isamu said.

"To find my sister a husband." Yamato said.

"What?" Isamu said.

"The families of Nadeshiko Village organize through matrilineally. In other words women are in charge." Yamato said.

"Go on." Isamu said listing.

"Normally the women have to journey outside of the village to find men strong enough to defeat them and them taking them to the village to marry the defeated kuniochi. That is how is would have been but..."

"But what?" Isamu asked.

"Well..."

Just the the door opened and in came a young woman with green eyes, short pale peach hair with a strain tied in the front left of her head, red and black shirt with a long right sleeve and short left sleeve, black shorts and skirt, long black boot-sandals, black gloves, beige cloak, and a tantō wore along the small of her back. "Where is my husband?" She asked. "There you are." She then ran to hug Isamu.

"As you can see she is easily excitable so her judgement is not as keen as one may wish." Yamato said.

"Oh Yamato, is that any why to talk to your big sis."

"Big sis?" Isamu asked. "But you are the same age?"

"We are twins. She was born first, I was born second." Yamato said.

"I see." Isamu said. "What is your name?"

"Kanon." She said.

"Kanon, well Kanon..." Isamu then backed off and bowed. "I am sorry but I refuse your proposal."

"You refuse me!" Kanon said. "How dare you!" She reached for her sword but then her father took hold of her hand.

"Kanon honey, please let him explain." Hayate said.

"I am sorry but my heart belongs to another." Isamu said.

"Really? Who is she?" Kanon asked.

"What would you do to her if I say?" Isamu asked.

"That is no your concern." Kanon said.

"Then I am not telling you." Isamu said as he got up. "Come Yamato, lets return to the Leaf."

"I am not going." Yamato said.

"Why is that?" Isamu asked.

"I betrayed you and lied to you all. Even if I didn't I can't bring myself to return to the Leaf." Yamato said.

"In that case I'm staying too." Isamu said as he sat back at the table.

"But your dream?" Yamato said.

"Fool I can get stronger anywhere to became stronger the Kage." Isamu said.

"Not here, all the ninja arts are specially toned for kunoichi." Hayate said.

"That is a lie, Yamato could use all this fancy moves." Isamu said.

"Is that true?" Hayate asked.

"It was all for my cover." Yamato said.

"Then why do you use that back handed sword technique." Isamu said.

"Back handed?" Hayate asked.

"Well you, I simply held the sword like a kunai." Yamato said.

"Show me." Hayate said.

"Okay father." Yamato said as they all went to the back yard. Yamato and his dad each had a bokken in hand.

"Ready?" Hayate asked.

"Yes." Yamato said as he entered his stance.

_"He is wide open for attack." _Hayate said to himself. He then charged in to attack.

Yamato then launched his blade towards Hayate. _"Wind Style: Violent Whirlwind." _Yamato then launched the sword at high speed at Hayate who deflected it.

"That was a good try." Hayate said but then Yamato popped out from under ground and then grabbed his blade and held it to Hayate's throat. The Yamato that Hayate was facing was a shadow clone. "You have gotten better."

Just then clapping could be heard. "That was a good match." A woman with long black hair in a ponytail and green eyes wearing a light-green kimono.

"Thank you." Yamato said.

"Hey, who are you?" Isamu asked.

"Idiot, this is Lady Shizuka the village's leader, and my mother." Yamato said.

"Really, she looks too young to be a mother." Isamu said.

"That is a compliment worthy of a future son-in-law." Shizuka said.

"Sorry I refuse." Isamu said.

"Really then why are you still here?" Shizuka asked.

"Because I refuse to leave until Yamato agrees to come back to the Leaf." Isamu said.

"Why would you want Yamato, he is such a weakling." Kanon said. "Plus we need a Student of Naruto in the family."

"You didn't tell them?" Isamu asked. "You don't need me then, Yamato is the only Jonin of Team Naruto."

"You are not Jonin, well I can make do." Kanon said.

"I told you my heart belongs to another." Isamu said. "And you knew that Yamato."

"Stop calling me Yamato." He said.

"What is so wrong with being called Yamato. Wait Yamato Nadeshiko is an ideal of the epitome of pure, feminine beauty. Wallflower!" Isamu said.

"Now you know why I don't like the name as a whole." Yamato said.

"Now now Yamato, It don't matter." Isamu said. "You are not that much of a wallflower anymore."

"I will kill you." Yamato then focused wind chakra to his hand and thrust it at Isamu who dodged.

"See what I mean?" Isamu said.

"I will crush you." Yamato then jumped and delivered a heel kick but Isamu dodged it.

"That is enough of that. I want you to stand down now." Kanon said.

"Can't caught me." Isamu said as he ran away from Yamato.

"Isamu, stop moving." Yamato said.

"If you agree to came to the leaf with me after yes." Isamu said.

"That is enough." Just then both boys where trapped in separate barriers. They looked to see Akemi walking up. "There you are, we have been looking for you."

"Sorry, Akemi but we had some things to deal out." Isamu said.

Akemi the let the barrier down. "What just happen?" Kanon wondered.

"Akemi and Lord Naruto are the only people who can stop those two when they start to fight with their jutsu." Said Satomi as she and Chiyome jumped to the area.

"Isamu." Chiyome said as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"It must be her." Kanon said to herself.

"Watch out, the girl wants to kill you." Isamu whispered.

"Why?" Chiyome asked.

"Long story short, I was brought here to be her husband but I refused but she will not take no for an answer." Isamu said.

"Okay good to know." Chiyome said.

"Why are you here at all?" Yamato asked.

"We are here on an escort mission." Akemi said.

"Who would you be escorting?" Yamato asked.

Just then a kunoichi approached. "Lady Shizuka, we have Leaf Ninja at the gates requesting entry into the village. The Hokage is among the party."

"I will speak with her immediately." Shizuka said.

"No Milady, it is not the Fifth who has come. It is the Sixth." The Kunoichi said.

"Let him in then." Shizuka said as she started off. "I am allow you free roam of the village but I ask that you stay out of trouble." With that Shizuka left.

"How is this Sixth Hokage to think he can command mother?" Kanon said.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Isamu said.

"Oh Isamu, you will love me in time. Just like mother and father." Kanon said.

"Kanon that is going too far." Yamato said. "Isamu, let's go. I will give you a tour of the village."

"Okay Yamato." Isamu said.

"Stop calling me that." Nadshiko said.

"Those two." Akemi said. "Hey wait up." With that Akemi and the other leaf kunoichi followed after the two men.

"I am not going to let you get away from me Isamu." Kanon said as she chased after them herself.

In the village itself Yamato showed the others the various sights in the village. Soon Kanon caught up and took hold of Isamu's arm. "So how do you like the village?" She asked.

"It is nice but their is something I don't get." Isamu then asked. "Why is it that they look daggers at Yamato?"

"No idea. Hey forget about him and think about the two of us." Kanon said.

"I told you..." Isamu said taking his arm back. "...my heart does not belong to you."

"Then who does it belong to?" Kanon asked. "It is one of this three from the Leaf. The purple haired one right? I can tell from the way she greeted you. Let's see where she hid your heart." Just as Kanon reached for her sword when ten young men appeared and surrounded the group.

"What is going on here?" Isamu asked.

"It is nothing. Just ignore this pests." Kanon said. "Go on shoo."

"You have ignore us for the last time." One of the men said. "We are not going to loss this time. Ready go!" With that the ten young men attacked.

"They never learn." Kanon was about to run through hand signs when Isamu stretched his arm out in front of her.

"Yamato, would me fighting this guys cause problems?" Isamu asked.

"As long as you don't kill them it should be okay." Yamato said.

"Okay then." Isamu then charged at the man in front of them and then grabbed him and throw him into another of the men before rushing to take out another of the men. He did that until all ten of the men were on the ground exhausted.

_"This guy he is strong."_ One of the men said to himself as the got back up and ran off.

"And stay away." Kanon said. "Oh Isamu thank you for saving me."

"I didn't do it for you." Isamu said as he started off.

"What is with him?" Kanon asked.

"Yes I wonder." Yamato said. He then noticed something.

"Yamato, lets go." Kanon said.

"Okay." Yamato said as he followed her after Isamu.

Meanwhile in a meeting room Naruto and Shizuka were talking and having tea. Then Shizuka said. "This was a pleasant talk but that is not the reason you can here. You want Isamu back."

"That would be nice but want I really want is answers." Naruto said. "Why?"

"My daughter is known lacking in judgement and I wished for her to have someone that I could trust with her safety and the safety of my village when I am gone." Shizuka said. "I choose a member of your team for the same reason that my master sent me after you those years ago."

"I understand that, that is not it. Why did you send your son to do this?" Naruto said.

"So you know, how long?" Yamato said as he entered the room with Isamu and Akemi with him.

"It wasn't that hard. Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Village, Yamato Nadeshiko. I may be dense but I am not stupid." Naruto said. "The fact you used Violent Whirlwind just clenched it."

"I underestimated you Naruto Sensei." Yamato said.

"Yamato, you had a burden that you did not ask for, I know what that is like. But you persevered and followed through with it." Naruto said. "For that at least I am proud."

"So what do you want from me?" Shizuka asked.

"I want Isamu to be allowed to return to the Leaf Village." Naruto said.

"Isamu has refused the challenge but refuses to leave without Yamato." Shizuka said.

"And I refuse to accept his refusal. He is going to fight me and he will either die or become my husband." Kanon said as she entered the room.

"Yamato I will not force you leave your family, but know that whatever you choose to do you are welcomed back to the Leaf." Naruto said.

"I know but I will not be returning to the Leaf to stay." Yamato said.

"I still refuse to leave you to suffer Yamato." Isamu said.

"Suffer, so you could tell." Yamato said quietly to himself.

"Who cares about this weakling. We are not going to let Isamu go with out at least accepting my challenge." Kanon said.

"Kanon, I taught you better then to insist in matters that are already closed." Shizuka said.

"No hold up." Isamu said. "Kanon is right I should at least consider the challenge."

"So you have warmed up to me." Kanon said.

"But I request some time to think about it." Isamu said. "Please allow me that."

"Okay, there is a clearing outside the village where we will have our fight." Kanon said. "Yamato knows the place, bring Isamu there tomorrow by noon." With that Kanon left the room.

"Isamu, are you crazy? There is no way that you can fight Kanon." Akemi said. "If you win you will have to marry her." Akemi then whispered. "What about Chiyome?"

"Akemi, I appreciate your input but let me deal with this." Isamu said as he left the building.

"But Isamu..." Akemi was about to speak but then Chiyome placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Isamu. He always has a reason for his actions." Chiyome said. _"Isamu, you better have a plan." _

As Isamu left the building he was soon accompanied by Yamato. "Are you here to tell me to run?" Isamu asked.

"Actually I am here to tell you the reverse." Yamato said. Isamu wondered why. Yamato then continued saying. "She has always been a pain growing up. Knock he down a few pegs. Just don't kill her. She is my sister after all."

"I will try Yamato." Isamu said.

"Still with that." Nadeshiko said.

"Sorry, habit." Isamu said. "Listen, I understand you don't want to leave your family so I will not force the matter again. It is up to you to return to the Leaf or stay here." With that said Isamu headed off.

"Isamu." Yamato said to himself as he headed for his house.

The next day Kanon was waiting in the clearing for Isamu. "Where is he? Yamato should have brought Isamu here by know." Kanon said.

Just then Isamu approached. "Sorry for making you wait." Isamu said.

"About time you got here." Kanon said. "Where is Yamato?"

"He is not here?" Isamu asked. "He should be."

"Well it doesn't matter." Kanon said as he reached and took her cloak off. "You being here is enough for me."

"Hold it." Shizuka said as she and Naruto approach with there respective bodyguards.

"So you came here to loose a student, Lord Hokage." Kanon said.

"I am here to see what my student has decided." Naruto said.

"Well Isamu what is it going to be?" Kanon asked.

"You won't accept my answer if I say no so I accept the challenge." Isamu said.

"Then let's begin." Kanon then pulled out shuriken and throw them at Isamu. Isamu then held his arms out and got hit by the shuriken. "Giving up so easy?" Just then the Isamu that got hit disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Shadow Clone! Where are you?"

"Right here." Isamu said as he walked out from behind a tree. Kanon then throw a kunai at him but when it hit he disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Or am I here?" Said another Isamu as he stepped out from behind another tree. He then stepped back behind the tree.

"You are not getting away from me." Kanon said as she rushed in and struck the tree, cutting it with a strike of her hand but Isamu was not there.

"Or is it that I am everywhere?" Isamu said as he appeared behind Kanon and she tried to deliver a kick but Isamu jumped back.

"Come on, you can't possibly think you can beat me with this level of effort." Kanon said. She then jumped back and throw kunai at Isamu who jumped and dodged the attack. Kanon the jumped in the air and while spinning in a tornado throw kunai at Isamu. Isamu dodged each of the kunai. "So you can dodge good. But how about this." Kanon then focused wind chakra to her foot and drop kicked Isamu in the shoulder, slashing him down to his leg. "Shame, you are too weak to be my husband." Kanon then reached for her sword and draw it and motioned to slash Isamu but Isamu then got up and pushed back forcing Kanon to jump back. "But how? I hit slashed you down the shoulder all the way to your leg. How could you get up?"

Isamu then started to stumble as he got himself back to his feet before he straiten himself out. "That was close. I didn't think that would work that well." Isamu said.

"Hey I am talking to you answer me." Kanon said.

"This is how." Isamu then showed his chakra armor. "Second Blade Armor is a armor made of two layers of chakra. The top layer is an elemental chakra, this case wind. The inner layer is always the same type of chakra."

"What is that then?" Kanon asked.

"Medical ninjutsu chakra." Isamu said.

"I see, using wind to cut back the wind from my attack and healing yourself at the same time. That is a nice trick. Too bad, that would have been a good thing for our daughter to learn from you." Kanon said.

"So you say you are going to win?" Isamu asked. "Big mistake."

"Please I will take you out once and for all." Kanon then charged in to strike with her sword but Isamu dodged it with ease. Kanon continued to attack with here sword but Isamu dodged or blocked each attempt. She then tried to slash at Isamu but he then chopped at Kanon's sword, knocking it out of her hand. Kanon then kicked Isamu and pushed off of him and grabbed her sword before it hit the ground. "What gives, who did you dodge my attack?"

"Well it is simple, I have a photographic memory so anything I have ever seen is stored in my head. The more I see it the easier I can access the memory and the information needed related to it." Isamu said.

"You got all that from seeing my attacks once." Kanon said.

"No, from three years ago." Isamu said.

"Where did you see this style three years ago?" Kanon said.

"Wild Blooming Dance, that is the style that Yamato used. My guess is that is simply is your style with a back handed grip" Isamu said.

"Yamato, he disgraces the family by bastardizing the Blooming Dance." Kanon said. "And I will finish you for saying that his weak substitute is equal to the original." She then took her sword with both hands and lifted it up to form a circle. "Full Fury Blossom." She then swung he sword as she charged in to attack.

"I was going to save this for Yamato but I have little choose do I now?" Isamu then charged in and chopped as Kanon struck. The two then paused as the too attacks collided. Then Kanon fell to her knees. Isamu then turned and held his hand pointed to the back of her neck.

"Finish it." Kanon said.

"I will not finish you off." Isamu said.

Just then smoke bombs were thrown into the area. "What is going on here?" Shizuka said. "I can't move my body."

"Me Neither." Naruto said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kanon asked as he body could not move.

"Do you think I did this? Why would I paralyze myself?" Isamu asked.

"He is right." Just then twenty figures in beige hooded cloaks appeared and surrounded the area. Just then another hooded figure appeared. "It was use."

"Who are you to do this?" Shizuka asked.

"Introductions are not needed." The hooded figure said as he walked up to Isamu and pushed him down. "You did good weakening Kanon for use. We planned on attacking her after she beat you but this works too." The hood figure then lift Kanon up and then throw her the ground.

"Stop it! She can't even fight back. Why do this to her?" Isamu asked.

"I have my reasons." The hooded figure then throw Kanon into the air and pulled out a kunai and ready to stab her but then a wind blow and someone took hold of Kanon and placed her on the ground away from the cloaked man. "So we have a hero, tell me your name little girl."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am a boy." Yamato said as he stood up with his ninja gear on. "Naruto Sensei, are the effects starting to fade from you yet?"

"Yes, but my motion is still limited." Naruto said.

"This might help." Yamato then jumped in the air. "Spinning-Waltz." With that Yamato throw gas bombs that released a counter agent.

"Yes much better." Naruto said.

"Thank you Yamato." Shizuka said.

"You did good Yamato know stay back while I..." Yamato then elbowed Kanon in the gut. "What was that for?"

"Stay out of this. This is my fight." Yamato said. "Reveal yourself Ayumu."

"It has been awhile, Yamato." Said the leader how lowered his hood to reveal his dark red hair in a pony-tail and red eyes with a scar across the left eye. Under his cloak he wore a crimson top with a fishnet shirt under and gray pants and sandals.

"Ayumu, what is the meaning of this?" Said a kunoichi that was one of Shizuka's body guards.

"Keep out of this, mother." Ayumu said. "I am doing this for myself and the rest of us."

"So I was right. These are all the male born children of families in the village." Yamato said.

"Right, now move aside and let me finish the job the Leaf Ninja started." Ayumu said.

"What are you planning?" Yamato asked.

"To defeat Kanon and by rules of the village I will became part of your family and then I can change things. No longer will the women will be greater then men." Ayumu said.

"I will not let you throw the balance off." Ayumu's mother said as she charged in to attack.

"Balance, don't make me laugh." Ayumu then slashed at her mother's arm and forced her jump back. "This is no Balance, daughters my be taught by both parents but what of your sons. We have the same blood as our sisters and you treat us as less. The village has to change."

"I agree." Yamato said.

"Yamato! You traitor." Kanon yelled.

"Shut it Kanon." Yamato then kicked her away and started to Ayumu. "This village favors the woman more then the man and you are the type of poison that will never allow that to change."

"Yamato, think about what you are saying. She is your sister, your family." Isamu said.

"Family, my family sent me away with only a few skills that they allowed me to learn. That is no true family Isamu and you know it." Yamato said.

"Good now I can finish beating down Kanon." Ayumu said. "That Isamu may be a problem thou."

"If you are focus on killing Kanon, Isamu will defend her and get caught in the cross fire." Yamato said. "Let me take care of the first attack." Yamato the reached for his sword.

"Go ahead." Ayumu said.

"Thank you." Yamato then draw his sword and then he stabbed Ayumu and Isamu held Kanon down so she didn't attack.

"What the?" Ayumu said.

"What just happened?" Kanon asked.

"Got you." Yamato said as he turned around to face Ayumu.

"But you said..." Ayumu said as he stumbled back.

"A ninja must see through discretion." Yamato said. "I agree that males should learn along with females, but tradition is something that is hard to break."

"And you played along with him?" Kanon asked Isamu.

"Of course, I have been around Yamato so much I can tell when he lie and tell the truth." Isamu said.

"You have lost Ayumu, give up." Kanon said.

"Kanon, stay back." Yamato said. "This is still my fight."

"So you wish to fight me one on one. Okay, I agree." Ayume said. Ayume then throw kunai towards Yamato and he dodged them. Ayumu then appeared to were he throw the kunai and picked them up. "Now where are you?" Just then kunai were thrown from above but Ayumu dodged. There!" Ayumu then throw the kunai which hit Yamato.

"This is want we get for trusting weak Yamato." Kanon said.

"Patience and wait." Isamu said.

At the Yamato disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Shadow Clone." Ayumu said.

"Right." Yamato said as he charged at Ayumu with his sword in hand to strike. After he struck Ayumu disappeared and one of his men was in it's place. Yamato tried to pull his sword from the man but he grabbed the blade and held Yamato in place. "You agreed to fight one on one." Yamato said.

"Yes but I never said I would not use my men to help." Said Ayumu's voice from everywhere. Just then the twenty men surrounding the area jumped in and throw kunai.

"This is the end of Yamato, I knew it." Kanon said.

"Kanon, you have lack that much faith in Yamato?" Isamu asked.

"I am sorry for this." Yamato then used his sword to get in the air. He then focused wind chakra to his leg and wept the cloaked figures as they came at him, sending them back. One of them landed and his hood fell to reveal it to be Ayumu.

"Yamato is more skilled then you think." Isamu said.

"He is a weak man and him out doing weak men is no task." Kanon said.

"You hear that, you own sister calling you weak. Are you not tired of that?" Ayumu asked.

"Yes I am, but that is none of your business." Yamato said as he retrieved his sword from the chest of the cloaked man. He then picked the man up and throw him to Isamu who caught him. "How is that man's condition?"

Isamu examined the wound. "You missed all internal organs and the wounds on the hands have damaged the tendons. He could live but he loss major use of his hands."

"Well at least their is a chance." Yamato said quietly to himself. "Ayumu, how dear you uses your own men like decoys."

"Each and every one of this men are willing to risk their own life to better the life of men in this village." Ayumu said.

"How asked you to do this? Did we men ask you for change?" Yamato asked.

"What would you know, you were sent away at the age of seven. You know nothing of what it is like in the village for a male." Ayumu said.

"You think I don't know, it is true that I left at age seven but that was enough for me to tell who it is like for men here. That is why I searched for a male ninja that could help fix that, as my brother-in-law or simply as a simple of change." Yamato said.

"You still no nothing." Ayumu said as he draw out a sword and charged in and clashed with Yamato.

_"This is my chance to take Ayumu down once and for all."_ Kanon said to herself but the moment she tried to sneak away Isamu grabbed her arm.

"Don't interfere in Yamato's match." Isamu said.

"This is a chance that Yamato gave me." Kanon said. "Now I can kill Ayumu..." Just then she got slapped. "What was that..." Kanon was stun to see who it was. "Father, how dear you lay a hand on me! You are in a lot of trouble now..."

"Kanon Nadeshiko, you will shut up and listen to your father." Hayate said. He then bent to one knee and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry but sometimes a little punishment is needed to deal with a unruly child. Now listen to me and look at the fight."

"Why it is just two weak boys fighting like always." Kanon said.

"Look carefully." Hayate said. "See how Yamato dances."

"But how, he is a boy he shouldn't be able to move with such grace." Kanon said.

"It doesn't matter if you are male or female, if you have it in your heart you can dance." Hayate said. "But even I am surprised as to his flow."

"He is finally free of his burden." Naruto said. "The burden of his mission weighted him down now his load is lighten."

Back at the fight the two pushed back from each other. "Take this, 'Fire Style: Fireball." Ayumu launched a ball of fire at Yamato.

"Wind Style: Spiral Gale." Yamato then launched a vortex of wind that surrounded the fireball and then the fire flow with the wind and shot back at Ayumu, encasing him with fire. "He will be done soon."

Just then a X-shaped slash of chakra shot out from the vortex and shattered it. There stood Ayumu with his sword ready. "I am not done yet."

"What was that?" Isamu asked.

"Madness Flame." Hayate said. "A forbidden technique that will consume the user the more they use it." Hayate then yelled. "How did you learn such an attack?"

"You think we would came here on a whim, we were planning this for years." Ayumu said. "We have quietly been borrowing from our respective father's stacks."

"Stack?" Kanon wondered.

"Where our dads put away their old ninja gear and scrolls on their jutsu." Ayumu said. "Then we have been practicing in secret so we could use the jutsu. Over time we searched else where. Madness Flame was among the scrolls that your father."

"To my wife it is no secret that I still have my old gear." Hayate said. "But you should not use it."

"Shut up. It is too late I have already mastered it so I am going to use it." Ayumu said.

"This is bad. We can't just sit back and leave Yamato to Ayumu's mercy." Kanon said.

"I am surprised Kanon, I didn't know you cared so much about your brother." Isamu said.

"Well you see..." Kanon then turned her head in a huff. "That aside we need to help."

"Don't you dear move from that spot." Yamato yelled. "I don't want you guys to intervene. This is still my fight."

"You still wish to face me, how much you have been whipped by your mother and sister." Ayumu said. He then readied his next attack. "Madness Flame." The x-shaped chakra come straight for Yamato.

Yamato then took his sword and intersect with the attack and was holding it back. "You got it wrong Ayumu, wrong and so many things." Yamato said. "It is not because I serve my mother and sister, not that is not way I do this. And no it is not because my sensei or teammates are here either. There is only one reason I fight you so hard."

"And what would that be?" Ayumu asked as he launched a second Madness Flame.

"Because this is what I want." Yamato then throw the Madness Flame chakra then he was holding back into the newly launched one and the two canceled each other out. "Because I am Yamato Nadeshiko. Because I am not one to give up when I start something."

"Just shut up." Ayumu said.

"Ayumu, we offer you our chakra." Said his falling allies.

"Thank you for the energy." Ayumu then held his sword in front of him and then chakra was absorbed from all around.

"What is going on?" Kanon asked.

"Demon Blade, a support jutsu that absorbs chakra from the people surrounding the caster. But with this many willing donators the power of his next attack would be massive." Hayate said.

"I now to end you. 'Madness Flame." Ayumu then launched the x-shaped chakra blast. "You will never be able to stop this attack."

"Ayumu is right, it is hopeless." Kanon said.

"Never say it is hopeless." Isamu said. "Team Naruto always finds a way."

"Mountain Divide." Yamato then slashed his sword and the force intercepted the attack and cut it in half sending the top up and the bottom down.

"What happened to you, you were such the Wallflower." Ayumu said stunned at who his attack was stopped.

"People change, you have." Yamato said.

"It doesn't matter, even with out being super charged the Madness Flame is still enough to win me this." Ayumu said.

"Father I am sorry, snuck into your stack of ninja gear as a kid and took a scroll and learned a jutsu from it." Yamato said.

"It does not matter what jutsu you learned it is not stronger the Madness Flame." Ayumu said.

"Technically you are right it is not stronger. It is equal to it in strength." Yamato then head his sword facing down.

"That jutsu." Shizaku said.

"That is right, that is the same jutsu that I used in our fight." Hayate said.

"Die, Madness Flame." Ayumu said.

"Trinity Streizer!" Yamato slashed up in an angle and then down the other way in an angle then turned around and slashed straight across to form a triangle slash of chakra that shot at Ayumu, trapping him in place.

"This will not stop me Yamato!" Ayumu said. Yamato then charged straight at high speed and slashed Ayumu across the chest. _"A fourth slash."_ Ayumu then dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Yamato was now standing over Ayumu with his sword pointing to his head.

"Finish him Yamato." Kanon said.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Ayumu asked.

Yamato then thrust down and pierced the ground next to Ayumu, who did not flinch at the action. "You are not worth killing." Yamato then turned his back and started to walk away.

"Not worth killing. I will show you who is not worth killing." Ayumu then got up and picked up his sword and charged at Yamato.

"Yamato behind you." Isamu yelled.

"I know." Yamato then took his sword and throw it into the air. He then dodged the sword trust from Ayumu as he readied his jutsu. "Take this. 'Rasengan." Yamato then slammed the jutsu into Ayumu's gut and sent him flying. Yamato then reached his hand in the air and caught his sword and sheathed it.

"This is bad what are we going to do?" One of the cloaked men asked.

"I suggest you run." Akemi said.

"Before we make you run." Chiyome said.

"Let's get out of here." With that the cloaked men left.

"That was extreme." Yamato said as he found his way to a tree and he sat himself against it. "Using Trinity Streizer puts such a strain on my body."

"Here let me help you." Akemi offered.

"Thanks you Akemi." Yamato said.

"Yamato, you were great out there." Isamu said.

"Thank you Isamu." Yamato said.

"Hey Isamu are you forgetting something?" Kanon said. "You have to claim your prize."

"That is right." They looked to see the village elder approaching. "Tradition needs to be up held."

"I love someone else. I will not and can not marry Kanon." Isamu said.

"Of course not you both are too young. You will merely wait till you are of age." The Elder said. The elder then turned to Yamato. "Yamato why are you still wearing gear?"

"Yamato saved me from someone who used gas to try and take me as his wife." Kanon said.

"Well at least this treat is gone." The elder said.

"You think?" Isamu said as he then pushed forward the cloaked man that he treated. "This is one of the men used.

"Who is this man?" The elder asked.

"He is one of the sons of the village." Shizuka said. "In any case the match was interrupted so there is no prize to claim."

"That is a shame." The elder said as she walked away. "I trust you will do what is right for the village." She then left.

"You are leaving now right?" Kanon asked Isamu.

"Yes I am." Isamu said. He then turned to her and bowed. "I am sorry for you hopes being shattered."

"It is fine. There is always next time." Kanon said.

"Well it is getting late and I think I should get Yamato to bed." Hayate said as he had Yamato on his back.

"Right. You are welcome to stay the night." Shizuka said.

"We accept your offer." Naruto said. With that they started to Yamato's house.

"Kanon." Chiyome said.

"What is it?" Kanon asked.

"Here your sword." Chiyome said as she handed Kanon the sword.

"Thank you." Kanon the took the sword and sheathed it. They then made their way to the house.

Later that day, Yamato woke and moved to the living area and found everyone there. "Yamato you're up." Naruto said. "How is the arm?"

"It stings but it is fine." Yamato said as he sat down.

"You have gotten stronger I admit that but you are still the same weak little Yamato." Kanon said.

"I rather be weak then impulsive. Sorry I forgot who I was talking to." Yamato said.

"What was that? How am I impulsive and why is that a bad thing?" Kanon asked.

"Yesterday in town, you were going to blast them away with Violent Whirlwind but what if there were people in the surrounding buildings?" Yamato said.

"I don't miss normally so that would not be an issue." Kanon said.

"Really? Well there was a chance the village could be damaged. As the future Village Leader you have protect this village." Yamato said.

"I know that, Wallflower." Kanon said.

"Don't call me Walllflower, Kanon." Yamato said.

"Make me." Kanon said.

"This reminds me of something." Isamu said. "But what?"

"Okay you two stop this fighting?" Hayate said.

"Yes father." They both said.

"Yamato, I did miss having you around. It was no fun around here without you." Kanon said.

"I missed being around here to." Yamato said. Just then there was a commotion. "What was that? Father you stay here."

"No need to tell me. It has been a long time since my days as a ninja and I am not ready to relive them so soon." Hayate said.

With that Yamato, Kanon, and the other young ninja ran to the source of the commotion. "What is going on?" Kanon asked.

"Our apologies Lady Kanon but this man refused to leave." One of the guards said.

"Please Lady Kanon, let me fight you for the right to marry you." The man asked. He was a young man that had blue eyes and turquoise hair. He is wearing a navy blue shirt and black pants and had a pack on his lower back.

"Akio." Kanon said.

"Miss, you know him?" The guard asked.

"He works at the smithery." Kanon said.

"Please let me fight you?" Akio asked.

"Go away boy, Lady Kanon can't be bothered with someone like you." The guard said.

"Please, at least allow me to try." Akio asked.

"I said she is not interested." The guard said.

"I would like it if she tells me herself." Akio said. "Please Lady Kanon, allow me the chance to fight you."

"Okay." Kanon said.

"Lady Kanon, he is not worth it." The guard said.

"I will be the judge of that." Kanon said as she walked to the front of the house. "I won't hold back on you." Kanon then draw her sword and slashed at Akio. Akio jumped back and dodged. As he did that he throw shuriken at Kanon. "Violent Whirlwind." Kanon then blow the shuriken back. Akio then pulled out a Kusari-gama and then spun the chain around to defend against the shuriken. Akio then throw the chain part towards Kanon how jumped up to dodge. Just then the chain changed direction and wrapped around Kanon's leg and he pulled her down and slammed her into the ground. He then start to pull Kanon in and was about to strike with the sickle of his weapon but she managed to move her chained leg up and used the chain to block the attack. The blade cut the chain and Kanon got jumped out of his range. _"He is fast and physically strong."_ Kanon said to herself. _"He also seems to know what he is doing with those weapons. And the blade of the sickle was sharp enough to cut the chain. But he doesn't seem to be into this fight."_

_"She had gain some distance." _Akio thought to himself. _"This is my chance." _Akio then ran in wrapping her and with the chain and then start swinging it at Kanon who jumped to dodge.

_"He switched tactics quickly."_ Kanon said as the chain was coming for her. She dodged it and then tried to cut it but the chain did not cut.

_"Here is my chance."_ Akio then wrapped the chain around Kanon's sword arm and then pulled her in and as he did that he placed the sickle away and pulled out for his pack a hammer and as she got near he swung it down but she managed to cut the chain linking them with a wind chop and jumped back to dodge the hammer strike.

"Nice try there but I am too good for you." Kanon said.

"I figured that. That is why I sealed you." Akio said.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she tried to lift her arm. "What!" She show her arm was still wrapped with the chain. "What is going on here?"

"The chain used is a special metal that reacts to chakra." Akio said.

"Then get this off of me." Kanon said.

"Sorry but I can't afford you being able to fight me fully." Akio said as he throw his hammer at Kanon. She dodged it but Akio pulled it back with a coil and caught it in his hand.

"It don't matter if I have one hand to fight with, I can still fight." Kanon said as she tried to ran but couldn't as easy.

"You think so?" Akio said.

"But how?" Kanon asked. She then looked to see the chain that rapped around her leg was still there. "I still fight."

"I was afraid you would say that." Akio then throw his hammer again but Kanon managed to dodge. Akio then pulled the hammer back and then throw it again.

_"There must be something that I can do to win but what?." _Kanon wondered to herself. _"My right arm is too heavy to lift and my left leg is weighted down. I still have my left hand and right leg so I could defend but I can't last long like this. If only my sword was not in my right hand I could at least use that. If I hand a blade I could do something. What a blade thats it!" _Kanon then waited for the next throw of the hammer. She dodged it but she then took hold of the hammer as it was getting pulled back and was pulled with it. "Take this." Kanon turned so her sword was pointing at Akio. Akio then moved away from her sword. "Nice dodge, but I still got you."

"You think so, too bad you didn't realize this." Just then the coil shot out and launched Kanon and the hammer with it into a tree. "The retrieving mechanism has a launching function." Akio then pulled his hammer back. "Now let's finish this." He then ran in with the hammer in hand and swung it down but Kanon managed to block the attack and then pushed him back before slashing him in the chest. "How, you shouldn't be able to move you sword. I even suspected you trained with both hands so I locked your sword in place too."

"It was easy thanks to this." Kanon said as she held up his sickle.

"But how? You were holding on to my hammer before so how did you grabbed the sickle?" Akio asked.

"That is my secret." Kanon said.

_"So you can still do it."_ Yamato said to himself remembering their youth.

Flashback:

_"Kanon get off of me." A five year old Yamato said as he was being stepped on by his sister._

_"Sorry Wallflower, this are my snacks." A five year old Kanon said._

_"They are not both yours." Yamato said._

_"Oh yeah?" Kanon said as she then moved one of her feet over to Yamato's armpit. _

_"Please don't." Yamato said._

_"Oh I will." Kanon said as she started to tickle him with here toes._

_"Okay, okay stop there yours." Yamato said defeated._

_"Good." Kanon said as she got off him and walked off._

_"Monkey-feet." Yamato said under his breath._

_"What was that?" Kanon asked as she turned around._

_"Nothing." Yamato said._

End Flashback.

_"Looks like those monkey feet have come in use for more then torturing me."_ Yamato said to himself.

"So what know, you wish to give up?" Kanon asked.

"I won't give up." Akio said.

"You should." Kanon said. "I see you are injured and more then from my sword. Heal up, train more and then we will face each other again."

"Thank you Lady Kanon." Akio said.

"Here, your sickle back." Kanon said.

"Thank you." Akio said as he took hold of the sickle and then placed it away. He then collected the chains and shuriken used.

"Why are you collecting those things?" Isamu asked.

"To see who to improve the next batch of course." Akio said. "Who are you?"

"Isamu Arashi, they kidnapped me to be Kanon's husband but I refused." Isamu said.

"You have someone else?" Isamu gave a nod. "Good because that is the only reason to break Kanon's heart." Akio said.

"Yeah well bye." Isamu then ran back into the house.

"Well I should go." Akio said as he took his load and left.

"That Akio is a weird character." Yamato said.

"I don't know, he has potential." Kanon said. She then ran in and Yamato followed after.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Ayumu was making his way to his hideout. "That lousy Yamato, he was suppose to be such a push over." Ayumu then got in and made his way to a chest in the hideout. "Just wait. With this he don't stand a chance."

"Is that so?" Ayumu turned to see someone in a black cloak.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" Ayumu asked.

"I heard a rumor about a mutual friend of ours, that he was a spy from this village." The cloaked man said.

"So what of it?" Ayumu asked.

"Well I just wanted to know what you were going to do with him?" The cloaked man asked.

"I will find him and kill him then I won't even bother with tradition, I will make his sister mine." Ayumu said.

"I have no problems with what you are planning with his family. There is only one problem thou."

"Really, what would that be?" Ayumu asked but then he found he was stabbed in the gut.

"I am the one to kill Yamato Nadeshiko." The cloaked man then pulled his sword out of Ayumu and then cut him straight down the middle before he left.

The next day Isamu was at the village gates ready to leave with Naruto, Akemi, Satomi, and Chiyome. "Well we should be going now." Naruto said.

"Right." Isamu said.

"Wait." Yamato said as he approached to gate.

"So here to see us off?" Isamu asked.

"Of course not. Why would I see you off when I am going with you." Yamato said.

"You are but what changed your mind?" Naruto asked.

"It was a lie but I fell that the Leaf is where I belong. Plus my skills would be but to waste here." Yamato said.

"So you are returning to the Leaf?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah I am mother." Yamato said.

"Well at least promise me this one thing, return someday." She said.

"I will mother." Yamato said. "Well Kanon, I am off."

"Good riddance. We don't need a ninja that we can't even use." Kanon said. "Good bye Wallflower."

"Kanon you..." Yamato said.

"What? You want to say something? Go on say it." Kanon said.

"Monkey-Feet." Yamato said.

"Why you little brat." Kanon said.

"You asked me to say it?" Yamato said as he ran off.

"Hey wait." Isamu said as he chanced after him.

"What was that about?" Akemi asked.

"For the first seven years of my life I have held my tongue. I needed to vent." Yamato said.

"Well Yamato, you are sure different." Isamu said. "Hey why didn't you yell at me?"

"Because I don't mind you calling me Yamato at all. After all we are friends." Yamato said. He then stopped and turned around. "But call me Wallflower and I will gut you."

"Alright I get it." Isamu said.

"Well now that that is out of the way lets return to the Leaf Village." Akemi said.

"Let's go." Isamu said.

With that they made their way back to the Leaf Village.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 24

Time has passes since returning to the Leaf. Naruto was in his office working when Sakura ran in, in a panic. "Naruto the team you sent to investigate the rumors has returned but they are in critical condition." She said.

"What!" Naruto said as he got up and made his way to the hospital. Once their he met up with his predecessor, Tsunade. "Granny Tsunade, are they doing any better?"

"We managed to stabilize them but they are still in no condition to speak?" Tsunade said.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Although there were a numerous amount of wounds, it seems that there throats and mouths have been given the most damage." Tsunade said.

"It is likely this was done to keep them from talking." Said Minoru Gekai, who walked into the room.

"Minoru, why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Minoru shows the most promise of all my students in surgical technique so I asked him to assist in treatment." Sakura said. "But there is something else that worries me about this cases."

"I see, although I lack training in medical ninjutsu I can tell that this types of wounds are not done by just any one." Naruto said.

"There is only one person that has the skills to do this types of things, but he is locked away." Sakura said.

"Maybe he can shine some light on the situation." Naruto said.

"Wait!" Minoru said. "Let me talk with him."

"You why?" Naruto asked.

"No offense but I doubt you would be able to keep a cool head with him, Lord Naruto." Minoru said. "And we both know of Sakura sensei's and Lady Tsunade's tempers."

"You sure you are up for this?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself." Minoru said.

"Okay then." Naruto said. "I will inform the prison of your arrival. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." Minoru then left.

"Do you really think we can even trust any information he would give?" Sakura asked.

"It is not like we have much of a chose." Naruto said. "Even a little information is better then a lot of nothing. Minoru be careful. _Kabuto is as much a snake as his former master was."_

Minoru was escorted to a special wing of the prison. The guard lead him to a room and unlocked the door and Minoru went in. "You not coming in?"

"This is as far as I go." The guard said.

"Alright then." Minoru then continued into the room and it was locked behind him. He walked up to a single cell.

"So I have a guest. That is a rare sight." said a voice.

"Kabuto Yakushi, it has been a while since we first, 'met'." Minoru said.

"You were among the genin that were with Naruto and his team." Kabuto said. "Minoru's your name right? What warrants this visit?"

"Straight to the point, good." Minoru then took a folder and slipped it into his cell. "Recently a team sent to investigate the site of a recent incident returned with their vocal cords damaged and their mouths ether with their jaws damaged."

"Your point?" Kabuto asked.

"Anyone could have done damage to the jaw but their was no physical signs of damage the throat meaning..." Kabuto interrupted Minoru.

"...a medical ninja was involved in the attack. I see that is why you are here, your Hokage is stumped and need my help to solve this mystery. That is pathetic." Kabuto said as he pressed his finger to the bridge of his nose.

"I see. So that is the issue." Minoru then throw his glasses to Kabuto. "Put them on." Kabuto did that. "Look again at the photos."

"Okay but what would that do?" Kabuto asked. "The other injuries made here. They is no way a human could cause this wounds."

"If that is the case then what could?" Minoru asked.

"Since you loaded me your glasses I will tell you this must. A puppet is likely being used." Kabuto said as he took the glasses off and throw them back to Minoru. "But not just any puppet, human puppets."

"How do you figure that?" Minoru asked as he placed his glasses back on.

"Look at the impact wounds the force is greater then human but the size of the impact zone is the same as a full grown human man." Kabuto said.

"That all?" Minoru asked. "If so I am leaving."

"So with that you are done with me too." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto, I have seen what you did with those Sound Ninja that you used against use three years ago. I also read about your handy work. Despite your sicking experiments I admire your skill." Minoru then left and reported what he found out to Naruto.

After the report Naruto sent Team Naruto to investigate. "Well this is the place." Kagemaru said they arrived.

"Yeah, to think there was an drunken brawl between Leaf and visiting Cloud that destroyed a third of the town." Akemi said. "So how are we going to deal with this?"

"First we have to find out where they are." Isamu said. "Problem is that this is a border town."

"Border Town?" Akemi asked.

"This town rests on the border line of the Land of Fire and the Land of Lightning as such there are ninja from both Leaf and Cloud Village here. And if we ask around and the Cloud ninja get wind they may thing we are blaming them for the attack." Kagemaru said.

"If only we know the events leading to the attack on the Leaf Team." Yamato said.

"That we can do." Kagemaru said as he took out a file folder. "They were sent here to investigate the bar incident. It took three days to solve because they had to deal with the Cloud's own investigation team intervening and a fight about distinction. After that they planned to stay a day to rest. That is strange."

"What is strange?" Akemi asked.

"It took use three days to get here and it should take three days back. Injured it would take at least two additional days and they were planning to stay a day. And three days to solve the case." Kagemaru said.

"Yeah well that is twelve days in total." Isamu said.

"Yes but they were gone for nine days." Kagemaru said. "Even if they did not rest on the day they arrived in town to deal with the case it should be ten days not nine."

"So something caused them to leave early." Yamato said. "We should look near the inn they stayed in."

"Good idea." Isamu said. And they left to the inn.

They were allowed into the room that the other team slept in. "Found anything?" Isamu asked.

"No nothing." Yamato said.

"Guys, I think I found something." Akemi said.

"What?" Isamu asked.

"Look, there is a building just outside the window." Akemi said. "It looks like it is abandoned."

"Yeah and?" Isamu asked.

"I sense lingering chakra signatures in there that don't match our ninja." Akemi said.

"Then let's go check it out." Isamu said as he opened the window and jumped out the window.

"Isamu is so impulsive." Akemi said.

"We should go too and make sure he doesn't cause trouble." Yamato said as he and Akemi left to the abandoned building.

When they arrived Isamu was already inside. "What took you two?"

"Well we didn't wish to attract attention to ourselves." Yamato said.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one that thought this place was a good place to look." Isamu said as he pointed out Kagemaru searching the scene.

"Captain Kagemaru, when did you get here?" Akemi asked.

"I had a hunch about this place." Kagemaru said.

"What was it?" Yamato asked.

"The ground lacks dust, strange in an abandon building." Kagemaru said. "Maybe the owner will shine some light on this."

"Well let's go find him." Isamu said. "Where is he?" Moments later they were outside the building owners current enterprise. "This is the place. A bar."

"Well let's go." Kagemaru said.

"We can't." Yamato said.

"Why is that?" Kagemaru asked.

"We are only sixteen." The three of them said at once.

"You are not drinking so just stay close and stay away from the main bar." Kagemaru said. With that they entered the building. They then made their way to the owner's office.

"Yes I own that building but why does that matter?" The owner asked.

"Ninja from the Leaf were last seen in the proximity of your building moments before they were found harm." Kagemaru said.

"If so it is a coincide." The owner said.

"Really. Then would you mind if I ask the people that are hiding in your closet to come out." Kagemaru said.

"Who? You mean my security?" The owner then reached into his shirt and pulled out a strange looking glove. It was black with teal blue metal shards on it. He placed it on and then out from the back room walked in two identical looking puppets. They had plain white mask covering face, long spiky "white hair" black shirt, pants, sandals, gloves, hooded cap, dark gray body armor, cloak, and vest, vest also has two white circles on them, and a forehead protector as a belt with a black cloth with a scratch through it.

"What are those things?" Isamu asked.

"Nin-droids, self propelling ninja puppets." The owner said.

"Why do you have this things?" Kagemaru asked.

"Ninja are among my costumers. They get too drunk then they can cause problems so I got this Nin-droids to help protect my business and myself." The owner then moved his gloved hand and the nin-droids charged. The Leaf Ninja then ready themselves for attack and then both charged at Kagemaru and sent him flying.

"Captain Kagemaru." Akemi said as the three of them left to check on Kagemaru. "You okay?"

"Yeah but what happened?" Kagemaru asked.

Just then a poof of smoke appeared before them and when it cleared there stood the owner and one of the Nin-droids. "I don't know how you know about my dealings but I will have to eliminate you." The owner then reached his gloved hand back and then several more Nin-droids appeared.

"That glove controls them and allows him to summon them. If we get rid of the glove then this Nin-droid will no longer be a problem." Kagemaru said. "You guys think you can handle them?"

"Yes we can." Isamu said.

"Okay, go!" With that they charged in and fought back the ninja puppets.

"It is pointless. I have you out numbered. You can't defeat them all." The owner said.

"Good to know." Kagemaru said as he charged to attack but the Owner raised his gloved hand and then a barrier appeared and shielded him.

"That is new." The owner said. "Looks like your plan did not work."

"Well I wonder about that?" Kagemaru then continued to attack the owner but he raised the barrier to block the whole time.

Meanwhile as they were fighting the Nin-droids Isamu and Yamato were back to back. "Looks like something is delaying Captain Kagemaru's plan." Yamato said.

"Well there is plan B." Isamu said.

"What is plan B?" Yamato asked.

"Simple. B as in beat them to hell." Isamu said as he punched one of them in it's masked face, sending it into a tree."

"Not my preference but I can make do." Yamato then slashed one in half. "Hope cutting doesn't interfere in your plan B."

Just then two were heading straight for Isamu and Yamato but then Akemi appeared and slammed the two Nin-droids head together. "There is still plan A. Look." Akemi said referring to Kagemaru attacking the owner.

"Here I go." Kagemaru then punched at the owner once more and as it hit the barrier it shattered.

"What the?" The owner said. He then tried to run but then Kagemaru appeared in front of him and grabbed him. "Please have mercy." The owner said.

"Stop your puppets." Kagemaru said.

"I can't I have tried but it is not working." The owner said.

"If you can't stop them then recall them." Kagemaru said.

"No I can't they will destroy my business. I will never do it." The owner then managed to let a burst of chakra out that got him free and ran off.

_"This is bad."_ Kagemaru said to himself.

"Go after him we can handle things here." Yamato said.

"Right." Kagemaru then ran after the owner.

The owner was running for a while when he fell down on the ground. "So we meet so soon." Said a cloaked man.

"You, what is with this control glove you sold me, it doesn't work anymore." The owner said.

"Really? Let me see. Lift your hand." The cloaked man asked. "I see the problem, you used up too much chakra."

"What do you mean chakra? You said that this thing does not use chakra to control those puppets." The owner said. "I want my money back." Just then a spear was thrust in the gut of the owner. At the other side of the spear was a Nin-droid.

"Controlling is nothing but using the barrier and summoning does drain you of chakra." The cloaked man said just at Kagemaru arrived and struck at the cloaked man but he lift his right hand to reveal he was wearing a red and black version of the glove the owner was using and a barrier appeared to defend him.

"So you provided him with the Nin-droids and the Control glove, why?" Kagemaru asked.

"A test to see how effective the control glove is. Although he used up his chakra reserves he was still able to move afterwards." The cloaked man said.

"Since you gave him the device you can stop it." Kagemaru said as he draw a kunai and charged in again.

The cloaked man held his hand to the Nin-droid and then it throw it's spear to the cloaked man and he used it to block Kagemaru's attack. The two clashed. At the end there was no winner. "You are strong, too strong for me currently so I yell for now. Here." The cloaked man then throw a round black disc. "Take this man's glove and insert the disc in it. That will give you a one time use of it."

"Why would I do that?" Kagemaru asked.

"To save your team of course." The cloaked man as he jumped over to his Nin-droid.

"What was it you that sent the Nin-droid after those Leaf Ninja?" Kagemaru asked.

"Yes I did but once they are out of range of my command they do as they wish." With that the cloaked man took his left hand in a fist and placed it in his opened right hand and then moved his left hand in while he held his right hand out palms up. He then touched the nin-droid and it disappeared into a poof of smoke.

"He got away." Kagemaru then started to his team but stopped and took the glove from the owner. He returned to the site of the battle. And his team were being over whelmed. "Guys!"

"Captain get back they are too strong for you." Yamato said.

"They are too many of them. What to do?" Kagemaru said to himself. "I have no chose." He then placed the glove on and then inserted the disc. At that the glove changed size to fit him.

"What is Kagemaru planning?" Isamu asked.

"What was the hand signs?" Kagemaru asked himself. He then repeated the motions used by the cloaked man and then the Nin-droid disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What was that?" Isamu asked.

"I recalled them." Kagemaru said. "But it looks like I used the one time use."

"Well we have the glove so we can at least examine it." Yamato said.

"I think we can do more then that?" Isamu said. "Look." With that said they looked to see that one of the Nin-droids were still there. "What do we do with it?"

"We take it with us so we can examine it." Kagemaru said. With that they took the nin-droid and the discarded parts and head back to the Leaf Village.

Meanwhile in a hidden location, the cloaked man was walking through a hall way when he was stopped by a sword to his throat. "Your let them go, why?" Asked the owner of the sword.

"I have my reasons. Don't you have the leader to meet with?" The cloaked man asked.

"You are lucky that you managed to develop the control glove our you would be of no use to us." The sword man said as he lowered his blade and left.

"He is lucky that I managed to develop the control glove. He knows nothing of manipulation of living things." The cloaked man said as he continued through the hall.

Back in the Leaf Village Kagemaru reported back to Naruto about everything that happened on the mission. "So a new threat is out there." Naruto said. "We will have to be on our guard from now on." Naruto then turned to Kagemaru and asked. "Is there any information from the retrieve Nin-droid yet?"

"Do to a lack of puppet users in the Leaf we had to request help from the Hidden Sand to even get close to examining it." Kagemaru said.

"Well where is it now?" Naruto asked.

"We placed it in the armory for know. It should be okay there for now." Kagemaru said.

"Good. Please keep me informed on the situation." Naruto said.

Meanwhile in the armory things seemed quiet as the 'eyes' of the Nin-droid glow.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 25

A few days after encountering Nin-droid, Team Naruto had a mission in the Land of Iron. "It sure is cold." Akemi said. "I forgot about the snow."

"It is not that bad." Isamu said.

"Of course you would say that you are wearing that jacket of yours in addition to your cloak." Akemi said.

"We don't have time for this." Yamato said. "We have our mission to complete."

"What is with him?" Isamu asked.

"You remember Nobutomo right?" Akemi asked.

"The sword-smith's grandson? Yeah why?" Isamu asked.

"Well, I think I should let you see for yourself." Akemi said.

"Came on you three we have a ways to go." Kagemaru said.

"What is the mission exactly again?" Isamu asked.

"I don't know for sure but we were requested by the Samurai General, Mifune." Kagemaru said. They soon found themselves standing before a giant castle.

"This place is huge." Isamu stated.

Upon their arrival they were escorted to the chambers of Mifune. When they arrived they saw a old man with black eyes, a mustache, goatee, and long gray hair and his head bandaged up. He wearing a simple kimono-like outfit and sandals. "Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, I Mifune welcome you and commend you on your fast arrive here." Mifune said.

"We of the Leaf are pleased you asked for our assistance but I am curious as to why?" Kagemaru asked.

"I will get straight to the matter in hand. A week ago four individuals arrived here in the Land of Iron and has been leading groups of warriors the four cardinal directions. destroying towns that are in their path." Mifune said.

"So what do you need from us?" Isamu asked.

"We must deal with all the attacking forces or we will be destroyed. The truth of the matter is my forces are stretched thin." Mifune said. "That is why I request the help of shinobi."

"I understand. We are willing to do what we can but I must ask why you choose the Leaf?" Kagemaru asked.

"I recommended you." The Leaf ninja turned to the door way to find a young man with dark eyes, long gray hair, black kimono with dark red trim, gray pants, black sandals, and a sword hung to his side from a dark red sash.

"Nobutomo, is that you?" Isamu asked. He gave a nod.

"Nobutomo came to me about a year ago and joined my forces and has quickly been working up the ranks." Mifune said.

"Lore Mifune, you honor me too much. I am just lucky that you allowed me to join your ranks." Nobutomo said.

"So we get to fight along side with each other." Yamato said.

"That would be great." Nobutomo said. "Lord Mifune, it is nearly time."

"Understood." Mifune then turned to the Leaf Ninja. "Can we expect your help?"

"Well it is not like we are going let you guys get destroyed." Isamu said.

"There is your answer." Kagemaru said.

"Thank you. But are you sure the four of you will do?" Mifune asked.

"Don't worry Lord Mifune, Our Hokage had already thought of this." Kagemaru said. "In his words, 'You got nothing to worry about."

"Very well. You leave at once." Mifune said.

With that they left the room. "So what exactly are we doing?" Isamu asked.

"It is simple, you are to go with a small platoon of Samurai and confront the enemy generals." Nobutomo said.

"So we face the main boss while you samurai deal with the small fry and evacuate the civilian populace." Isamu said.

"Don't make it sound like that." Nobutomo said. "I have to go and get ready." With that Nobutomo left.

"So what do we do?" Yamato asked. "We can't just leave the castle un protected if they send their best men with us."

"I think we should leave and at the very least diminish their numbers on our own." Isamu said.

"We can't just leave them here in the dark. The samurai already have a mistrust of ninja. We don't need to go feed the flames." Akemi said.

"That is true." Isamu said. "Well let's just see the men we have to work with."

Moments later the Ninja were standing with twenty Samurai before them. Mifune then walked up in his armor and said. "You will divide into groups of five and lead the Ninja to the scene of the attacks. I trust in all of you. Now go."

"Well let's go." Kagemaru said as they each headed in a different direction with five samurai following them.

In the north Akemi had arrived at a town, but it didn't look like there was any signs of attack. "What is going on here? This village should have been destroyed but it is not." Just then five arrows came flying towards the samurai. Akemi then rose a barrier to block the arrows. "Who did that?"

"My took what we have here? A kunoichi last in a land of Samurai." She looked up to see a man with white eyes, short white hair with a lock covering the right eye, white kimono with black trim, fishnet shirt underneath, white pants, white sandals, and a giant bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Who are you?" Akemi asked.

"Seifuku of the Yonkishi." He said. "Step down kunoichi, my target are the samurai of this land." He then took out five arrows form his quiver and then fired them at the samurai again. "However I do have to take you. It is more fun taking a foe down if they can try and fight back.

"I will not let that happen." Akemi then swung her hand and then a shockwave was launched and destroyed the arrows and sent Seifuku into the air.

"Now men attack." The samurai said as they all launched Chakra Saber waves at Seifuku in mid air.

"So that is how you wish to play." He then took an arrow out and then fired it. "Tunneling Shot." The arrow spun around and dispatched the chakra strikes and then went flying towards the samurai.

"Get out of the way." Akemi yelled.

One of the samurai stepped forward and took his sword and blocked the attack and took the full force of the attack and was sent back. "One conquered." Seifuku said.

"What do you mean by conquered?" Akemi said. She turned as she heard sword clashing. The samurai that took the attack was now fighting the others. "What did you so to him?" Akemi asked.

"Those who are exposed to my chakra become my servants, slaves to my desire." Seifuku said. "Once they are infected those they will do whatever I command them to do."

"Why do you do this?" Akemi said.

"It is just me making use of my prize." Seifuku said.

"Your prize?" Akemi asked.

"Those who loss in a fight must serve the winner if they survive the fight. I use the bow and arrow because it can do damage and not kill." Seifuku said.

"I won't let you take any more of them." Akemi said.

"Prove it." Seifuku then readied another shot. He fired but Akemi dodged. "That is dodge me as you fell you wish to. I can do this forever." He then continued to fire. "Now the finisher." He reached for a arrow but found he was out of them.

"Looks like you are out." Akemi then took a kunai and then swung it at Seifuku but he took his hand and blocked. "How can you take this attack?"

"People are not the only things I claim. When I find a technique I like I add it to my repertoire. Don't worry I simply have the defeated teach it to me." Seifuku said as he pushed her back and grabbed the kunai. "Sorry, I don't use girls so I will have to erase you." He then readied to stab Akemi when a shuriken came flying towards him and Seifuku used the kunai to block it but he got a shock and dropped the kunai allowing Akemi to get away. "Who did that?"

Just then someone walked up. "Benkei." Akemi said.

"Akemi, you don't look hurt, why are you having trouble with this guy?" Benkei asked.

"He has a lot of surprises." Akemi said.

"I can see." Benkei then throw a kunai at the controlled samurai. "Don't worry he is just sleeping." He said to the other samurai.

'What special weapons you have there." Seifuku said.

"The weapons are not special." Benkei said.

"Good to know that, then it is you." Seifuku said as all the towns folk turned towards him and several of them ran in with shovels and struck Benkei. "Now to make you mine." He started to walk up but then Benkei let out a pulse of chakra that knocked the townsmen that were near him out. "Now that is unexpected." Seifuku then jumped to the rooftops and then picked up a new quiver of arrows. "Now to add you to my collection." He then shot an arrow at Akemi. Benkei moved into the both of the arrow and got hit. "Good now you are mine." Benkei then walked followed and Seifuku jumped down. "Good now bow." Just then Benkei took his hand and stabbed at Seifuku. "What but how?"

"I can suppress my chakra and still move. I can do the same to yours that is in my body." Benkei said.

"Then I will give you too much to suppress." Seifuku jumped back to get a shot but then a kunai came flying at his hand and knocked his bow out of his hand and then a second one cut the string of the bow.

"I can lock on to a chakra signature and will my projectile weapons there." Akemi said.

"Now to finish you." Benkei said as he readied to attack again.

"Don't get so cocky." Seifuku said as children jumped down from the roof on to Seifuku. "Deal with them." With that Seifuku got up and ran off.

"Calm down." Benkei said as he used his chakra to put the children to sleep. "Where is he?" Benkei then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _"Okay focus, where can he be?"_

"Benkei why are you just standing there?" Akemi asked. "He prefers using that bow of his so he would have set base up in the highest point in the village."

"You're right." Benkei said. "Let's go." With that Akemi and Benkei head for the highest point in the town.

_"Those kids will hold them long enough for me to get one of my spare bows." _Seifuku said to himself as he leapt from roof top to roof top. He soon arrived at the building he was using as a base. "Now to grab a bow, and then I take that ninja and continue with the plan."

"And what plan would that be?" Seifuku turned around to find Benkei and Akemi standing near the seat that is his throne."

"But how did you get here so fast? Even if you could get past the townspeople there is no why you could have found my base so as fast as you have." Seifuku said.

"We are talented ninja of the Leaf. Of course we have our ways of doing things." Benkei said as he walked up to him. "Now surrender and release the people of the town."

"I will never do that!" Seifuku then reached for the context of a barrel in his armory and pulled out a sword. "I will never surrender." He then thrust forward but Benkei dodged. "Try and run. The chase makes things more fun." Seifuku then continue to charge at Benkei who continued to dodge. "That's it keep running. The more you run the better this victory will be." Seifuku then charged at Benkei but Benkei stood, only reaching to his back. "So giving up already? So be it!" Seifuku then stabbed Benkei.

"Benkei!" Akemi said.

"Don't worry it wasn't a fatal blow, now he serves me." Seifuku said.

"You think so?" Benkei asked as he was holding one of Seifuku's arrows and it was stuck in Seifuku's shoulder.

"But when did you?" Then Seifuku remembered. "As I struck you. That was very good." Then Seifuku jumped back. "But this next attack will clinch it." Seifuku then charged in to attack.

"I want give you the chance." Benkei then took a deep breath while holding his arms up in a special 'seal.'

_"What is this power I am feeling?"_ Seifuku said to himself as he continued his attack.

As Seifuku got closer Benkei then released his jutsu. "Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder." At that behind Benkei the spirit of the Thousand-Armed Kannon appeared and started to strike Seifuku with it's one thousand arms.

_"This is a top ranking jutsu of the ninja monks of the Fire Temple."_ Akemi said to her self. _"To think Benkei learned such a jutsu and to this degree of strength."_

As the last punch was thrown the sword the Seifuku shattered and all his arrows snapped. Then Seifuku fell to the ground. Benkei walked up to Seifuku. "That jutsu you just used, I could tell it was a ninja monk technique. How is it that you know such a jutsu?"

"I was raised by the monks of the Fire temple for the first seven years of my life but I sought to see the world to further myself." Benkei said. "I also returned there three years ago to get stronger. In those three years I have mastered that jutsu."

"But to use it you need the chakra, Gift of the Hermit. Don't tell me that you mastered it within the three year time!" Seifuku said. With that Seifuku passed out.

"_If only, it took me five years to get to this level."_ Benkei said to himself.

"Wow Benkei that was great." Akemi said.

"Really, thanks." Benkei said.

"Good, Seifuku's chakra is out of the system of everyone." Akemi said. "Let's get him out of here."

"Right." With that they regrouped with the samurai and left with Seifuku in tow.

Meanwhile in the east Yamato was traveling along with the samurai assigned to him. "We are nearing the town." One of the samurai stated. "Watch out." He said as he stepped forward and intersect a man wearing brown leather armor holding a sword in each hand. He swung it's second sword but the samurai jumped back to dodge. "That was close."

"What should we do?" One of the samurai asked.

"I will attack from in front along with two of you while the other two circle around and attack from the rear. Ninja you act as our support." Another of the samurai said.

"I will do as you ask but there is something off still?" Yamato said. "Why only a single man in the front line? The enemy would not have know how many men enemies there would be to attack with. There may be men in the forest?"

"Suggestion noted but my command stays." The samurai said. With that the others followed his order. Just as the two entered the forest around them they were struck down. Then out from the wood came ten men. "How did you know?"

"The smell of blood is strong. I guess those masks of yours clouds your sense of smell." Yamato said. "So what now?"

"They are not hiding anymore so we will confront the enemy directly." The samurai said.

"What there is something else off?" Yamato said.

"He is correct sir, I have been this ways before and I recognize at least half of the men here, they are members of the town we are heading towards." Another of the samurai said.

"What do we do then?" The other samurai asked.

"We will take them down with out killing them." The lead samurai said. "You understand that ninja?"

"Yeah I understand." Yamato said.

"Then we move out." The samurai said as they charged in and took down the enemy before them. They succeeded in defeating the enemy with out killing them. "Good then maybe we can get some answers from them." Just as they approached the captured fighters arrows headed straight for the men and struck them each in the throat. "What is going on here?" Just then a large squad arrived. Leading them was a large man with red eyes, short red hair, red top, red pants, red gloves, red sandals, and a large sword on his back. "Ready yourselves."

Just as they approached the large man held his hand up and they all stopped. "Identify yourselves."

"We are samurai under the service of General Mifune. Now who are you?" The samurai asked.

"I am Sensō of the Yonkishi, and behind me are my personal army." Sensō said. "You!" He pointed at Yamato. "You are not samurai, who are you?"

"I am Yamato Nadeshiko of the Hidden Leaf Village. I am here as support to the samurai forces." Yamato said.

"Is that so?" Sensō asked. "Fantastic. If ninja were asked to be involved that means that we pose a large threat."

"We?" The samurai asked.

"The name Yonkishi is derived from two words, Yon or four and Kishi or horse. There are four members, each more powerful then the next." Sensō said.

"How strong or you?" Yamato asked.

"I am the second Yonkishi but that has nothing to do with my power." Sensō said. Just then the lead samurai attacked.

"I will take you down for what you have done so far."

Sensō draw his sword from his back and intersect the attack. "You are too weak to interest me." Sensō then took his hand and then slammed it into samurai's shoulder causing him to lose strength and then Sensō push forward with his sword pushing him the ground. Sensō then stepped on the samurai's chest. Just then the other two samurai charged in to attack.

"Get off of him?" One of them said as the samurai's sword met with Sensō's.

"Not this again." Sensō said.

"Now." The engaged samurai said.

"Right." The other one said as he launched a Chakra slash at Sensō.

"Too easy." He then took hold of the samurai he was fighting and then used the him as a shield.

"No." The attacking Samurai said.

"You samurai are use to dealing with ninja and bandits, but tell me have you ever dealt with someone like me?" Sensō asked as he dropped the samurai.

"No, I must not let him get away with killing my comrades." The lead Samurai said.

"Still alive? I wonder why?" Sensō said. Just then he got blasted by a force of wind. "So It is you ninja."

"Killing is a part of a fight, but their is no way I let a woman die in such a brutal way." Yamato said.

"You know?" The lead samurai asked. "How?"

"Nadeshiko, I have heard rumors with that name. Nadeshiko." Sensō started to think. "Nadeshiko Village."

"Yes, I was born in that village. I am second born of the main family." Yamato said. "I can notice to slight differences in design and of movement between the genders even if they are fully clothed. But that is too much to say."

"A male ninja born of the All female village, a unique fine. I will have to go there and look for recruits for my army." Sensō said.

"I will not fall for your taunts." Yamato said.

"A calm head, I admire that." Sensō said. "But somethings you have to be aggressive." He was about to attack until he felt something and stopped. "What is that?"

"Well I can think of one thing." Yamato said.

"That's it bring it on." Yelled Date Abe as he slashed through the enemy forces.

"Date, be careful." Yamato yelled.

"Don't worry, I am just using a tenth of my full power so they will wake up with headaches but they will be fine." Date said.

"Who is that?" Sensō asked.

"Date Abe, but he is known by a different name." Yamato said. "Date of the Quake."

"So I a strong opponent." Sensō said. "Men, keep him busy." Sensō said as he command his men to attack Date. "Don't worry, they won't kill unless I give the order. We still have our fight."

"So that is your game, you like to fight but you approach it in a calm way. Tell me why are they helping you?" Yamato asked.

"Everyone of the towns women have been relocated and only I know the location."

"And as long as they fight for you their loved ones are safe." Yamato said.

"Now, let us fight." Sensō said as he charged in to attack. Yamato draw his sword and blocked the attacks. He then continued to attack but Yamato dodged or blocked the attacks. "This is fun, I can see that you could have stopped me at any time so why not?"

"It is simple. Date is not the type of person to have be forced to take the support role, so I am waiting until now." Yamato said.

"What happens now?" Sensō asked.

"Hey Yamato..." Date said. "...you done with your turn against him?" Date asked as he was sitting a top a pile of unconscious fighters.

"I guess if you with to fight him I have no problem with that but remember..." Yamato said.

"Yeah I know, don't kill him our we won't be able to question him." Date said as he charged in to attack.

"I don't think so." Sensō said as he swung his sword and it intersected Date's bisentō.

"Now take this. Quake Shock." With that Date caused vibrations in the air that shook the area around Sensō.

"I won't give in." Sensō said as he swung at Date.

Just then Yamato appeared and blocked the attack. "I hope you don't mine my help?"

"No, it is good." Date said as he deliver a kick to Sensō's face that sent him flying back.

"You know you and I make a pretty good team." Yamato said.

"What do you mean?" Date asked.

"We are both weapon users that specialized is special ways of fighting." Yamato said. "You increase your strength with Quake and Earth, while I use speed and the wind."

"I will not be defeated so easily!" Sensō said as he then bulked up more and then took hold of his sword and swung it. "Thunder Emperor." At that the slashing motion made a sound like thunder and then struck at the two.

"Yamato stay behind me." Date said as he took his weapon and stuck it into the ground and then ran hand signs and slammed his hands onto the ground. "Earth Style: Vibrating Earth Wall." At that again wall of stone shot up and took the attack. "Yamato I am formed a path for you."

"Thank you." Yamato then jumped over the wall and then ran up to Sensō and then slashed at him and then jumped back.

"Nice try but in this state my body is like a metal wall. You may scratch my but you can't do enough damage to harm me." Sensō said.

"Yamato, do you now any wind jutsu you can use to attack with close range that does not require your sword?" Date asked.

"There is one that I feel safe using. Why?" Yamato asked.

"I have a plan." Date said. He then charged at Sensō.

"Attack me with your Quakes all you want they will not harm me." Sensō said.

"Quake Prison." Date then struck Sensō and then the area around him shook and he could not move. "Yamato now!"

"Right." Yamato then charged at Sensō with his hand out as he was gripping his right wrist with his left hand. "Take this. 'Wind Style: Rasengan." With that he thrust the attack into Sensō's chest.

"That will do nothing." Sensō said but just then his entire body got cut. "What is happening?"

"You can block only one point at a time so I spread the range of the attack." Date said as Sensō returned to his normal size and collapsed.

"Did you do it?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah, I found the hostages and they will take care of the men." Date said.

"Good, now let's get this one out of here." Yamato said. With that they were off.

Elsewhere Isamu had arrived at a town in the south along with the samurai assigned to him. "This is strange." One of the Samurai said. "This town is normally full of life but look now."

"I can tell." Isamu said as they were walking though town and all everyone there looked so weak. Just then a townsmen collapsed. At that several of the other townsfolk then sprung up and started searching the body. "Hey get out away from him." Isamu yelled. At that the townsfolk ran away. "Hey at least have to decency to explain yourselves."

"Mister Leaf ninja this man is still alive." One of the samurai said.

"Let me see him?" Isamu then checked the man. "It is weak but there is still a pulse. But he is too weak to be moved too far." Isamu then saw a store that was closed. "That will do." Isamu then broke the door down. "Hurry get him in here." The samurai did as they were told. "Okay, now let's see what we can do." Isamu said as he looked around.

"So hungry." The man said weakly.

"Here, take this." A samurai said as he was about to hand the man a rice ball.

"Stop don't give him that." Isamu then took the rice ball out of the samurai's hand. "This man is suffering from advance starvation. There is a high chance his stomach has strunk and if he eats this much food at once he will get sick and in his condition he will die."

"But we can't let him starve." The samurai said.

"I know that." Isamu then thought for a second. "Take your helmet off."

"What?" The Samurai asked.

"Do it." The samurai took his helmet off reveling he was bold. "This will do." He then took a rag and cleaned the inside of the helmet and then placed the rice ball in it and then using a kunai broke it up. "Here." He then picked up a pinch of rice and held it to the man's mouth and he ate it. "Good. Don't rush and eat it slow and you will be okay." Isamu then took out his canton. "Here drink." The man grabbed the canton and held it over his head to drink it all. "It is a little frozen so you will have to drink it a little at a time. Better?"

"A little." The man said. "Thank you for helping me."

"No trouble. So can you tell me what happened?" Isamu asked.

"A few weeks ago our all the food shipments stopped." The man said.

"Shipments?" Isamu asked.

"The Land of Iron does not have the right soil to grow fruits and vegetables so the towns get shipments sent to our local grocers but they never came. We tried living on meat alone for the time but every time the hunters went out there was no game."

"Come to think of it, there were no animals or edible plants at all while we were traveling here." The bold samurai said.

"You came from outside the village. Please help us." The man said but as he moved his gut started to hurt.

"Don't make any unnecessary movements." Isamu said.

"I am better know." The man said.

"Okay but to help we need more information." The bold Samurai said.

"Then a week ago a man in black clothing came here and said he could handle our food problem but in exchange he wanted something." The man said.

"What does he want?" The bold samurai said.

"I am sorry, but forever samurai that I helped him caught he would give my family that many days of food. Thank you we will live for another week." The man said as men in black robes with their mouths covered with a white mask appeared.

"Ambush." The bold Samurai said. He then reached for his sword but then the black robed men launched a black wire from their sleeves that wrapped around the samurai and Isamu.

"Old man!" Isamu shouted. "I don't blame you for protecting your family." The robed men then took them away.

The robed men then took Isamu and the samurai to their boss. He was sitting a top a fine looking chair. He has black eyes, two strains of black hair in the front of head, black kimono with dark gray trim, black pants, and black sandals. There was a table next to his seat that had a balance weight and an assortment of weights. "So what do you have here for me?" One of the robed men approached the boss and whispered into his ear something. "So five samurai and a ninja, good."

"Who are you, what do you have to do with what is happening in this town?" Isamu asked loudly.

"Quiet, you will just make things worse." The bold samurai said.

"My you remind me of Sensō with that mouth of yours." The boss said. "My name is Kikin of the Yonkishi. As for my connection with the shortage of food for the people here, what do you think?"

"So it is you. How?" Isamu asked.

"The produce was simple, I intersected the shipment." Kikin said.

"And what about the animals?" The bold samurai asked.

"I am not talking to you." Kikin said.

"I have a guess. There is a barrier around this village that scares the animals away. The barrier also prevents the townsfolk from leaving the town." Isamu said.

"Correct but how did you figure that?" Kikin asked.

"I have my ways." Isamu said. _"Akemi thank you for the quick lesson on barrier jutsu._ But there is something I don't get."

"How you six got in here without bumping into the barrier. Simple it is a link seal barrier." Kikin said.

"What is that?" One of the samurai asked.

"It is a barrier that is more like a detection network, it keeps track of those with a special seal on there body." Isamu said.

"Right." Kikin said. "When I got here I had everyone marked with the seal, stating it is a stamp to allow them to get access to the food bank."

"Okay, I have more questions but I guess you are getting tire of answering them so I will ask only one more question." Isamu said. "The old man that helped you caught use said he did so for food for his family but what is it that you want from us that you need to make such an agreement?"

"Normally I don't give the food for free, I sometimes loan them food in exchange for collateral. Collateral in the form of a promise that if you failed to pay me in the given time span they forfeit said collateral. You want to know what is used as collateral right? It is simple." Kikin then reach his hand to the bold samurai.

"Do your worse." The bold Samurai said. Just then the samurai's body started to glow white and then the glow moved to Kikin's hand. He resisted the urge to scream but at the end he let out a scream of pain. Kikin removed his hand when the glow of the samurai fades and then the bold Samurai's body fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" One of the other samurai asked.

"I collected his payment." Kikin said as he held the hand that he reached at the bold samurai with out and the glow took the shape of a white orb. "His soul. Along with his soul..." Kikin then placed the soul to his mouth and then the soul orb turned into a fluid-like state and entered Kikin's body. Then the body of the samurai glow light blue and then his chakra flew to Kikin. "...I get his chakra." Kikin then focused the chakra to his hand and then made a close fist and when he opened it there was a jewel in it. One of his men walked up carrying a chest and opened it to reveal it had other jewels like the one Kikin had in it. He dropped the jewel into the chest and the robed man took the chest away. "So what do you have to say about this?" Kikin said looking at Isamu. "You are furious right, I just killed your comrade. So what do you have to say?"

"This is so unfair." Isamu said. "He didn't even have a chance to defend himself and you killed him for no reason."

"I have my reasons." Kikin said. "Now enough questions."

"Then I guess this is it." Isamu said.

"Exactly." Kikin then reached for Isamu. Just then Isamu got up and then turned around with enough strength to throw the robed man that was holding his binds at Kikin. "How where you able to move?"

"This bonds will be in the way." Isamu said as he looked at the wire around him. He then tried to break the bonds.

"It is pointless, that wire suppresses chakra. There is now way to break out of them." Kikin said.

"That should do it." Isamu said as he broke free of the wires.

"He broke out of those bonds without chakra." Kikin said to himself as he stepped back.

"Now to get the rest of you out of here." Isamu said as he took a kunai and cut the bonds around the other samurai.

"You could have gotten out at any time. Why not break out sooner?" Kikin asked.

"Takeshi told me not to break out, that way you your men would take use here." Isamu said as he bent down and cut the bonds on the bold samurai, Takeshi.

"What a waste. He is dead. There is nothing you can do for him so why bother undoing the bonds on that piece of dead weight?" Kikin said. Just then Kikin received a elbow to the face and was sent back. "What the?"

"Give it back." Isamu said.

"What?" Kikin asked.

"I said give it back. Give back Takeshi's soul!" Isamu said as he charged forward but then several of Kikin's men appeared and launched a chakra suppressing wire around Isamu and was holding him in place.

"Sorry, even if I wanted to I can't return anything. Once I eat a soul my body starts breaking it apart and then adds it to my very self." Kikin said. "Ok course I will be adding yours as well." Kikin then started towards Isamu but then the four remaining Samurai charged at the robed men and slashed them causing them to release the wire allowing Isamu to get free.

"Takeshi is one of us and you stood are fighting to try and save him." One of the samurai said. "We are with you."

"Thanks." Isamu said. "Kikin, you are going down."

"You think so?" Kikin said as the men that were cut down stood up again.

"But who could they have survived that attack?" One of the samurai asked.

"Because they are not alive." Isamu turned to the voice to see Minoru walking in.

"Minoru, why are you of all people here?" Isamu yelled at Minoru. "And what do you mean saying they are not alive?"

"Calm down for a second and listen carefully." Minoru said.

"Stupid Minoru." Isamu said before doing as Minoru said. "They have no heartbeat. But that makes little sense. Even if they were reanimated corpses they would not be able to just jutsu."

"It is not jutsu, Look closely and you will find that they each have a high powered wire launcher." Minoru said.

"You are a smart one." Kikin said. "I saved a few of the bodies of people who used their souls to pay for the food so that I could increase my forces."

"Now you glad you heard me out." Minoru said.

"Shut up." Isamu said.

"You are as hot tempered as ever." Minoru said as he walked up to Takeshi's body.

"I will tell you what I told him, it is pointless to try and save the samurai. He is gone." Kikin said.

"Isamu, exactly what happened?" Minoru asked.

"Well Kikin took both Takeshi's soul and chakra. He then ate the soul and then focused the chakra into a jewel." Isamu said.

"Impossible." Minoru said.

"I fear it is true. I am digesting him soul right now." Kikin said.

"No I am talking about the part of you taking all of his chakra." Minoru said. "There, his body has been stabilized."

"What good would that do you fool." Kikin said.

"Isamu, mind holding this man in place. You can choose to make it painful or not as long as I can get to his gut." Minoru said.

"Got it." Isamu then rushed Kikin and took hold of him.

"What the, let go of me." Kikin said.

"Sorry but he can't. At least not until I am done." Minoru's hand then glow and he stuck it into Kikin's gut.

"It is pointless. Killing me will do nothing." Kikin said.

"That is a lie. I know that all your jutsu will be undone if you are rendered unconscious. Don't lie I can tell." Minoru said.

"Even if that is the case I don't see how that will save the samurai?" Kikin asked.

"Simple." Minoru said as he took out a white orb from Kikin's body.

"No, how did you do that?" Kikin asked.

"In order to 'eat' a soul it must be in a solid form so I just removed this solid from your belly." Minoru said.

"Well the joke is on you. I am the only one who can stabilize the soul out side a body so it will soon fade and be gone forever. And even if you can get that back into his body, it is not a full soul anymore so it will not stay." Kikin said.

"All good points but there is something that you did not relieve." Minoru said. "I don't care what you say."

"Why you." Kikin said as he then could not take the pain and passed out.

"That is no fare I didn't even get to fight him." Isamu said.

"Well he will live so you may get your chance." Minoru said as the soul returned to Takeshi. "He will live but he is still weak."

"Why is that?" Isamu asked.

"Once released from the body you can't place chakra back into the body." Minoru said. "Now let's get this guy out of here."

"Wait we can't go yet. We have to make sure that the people get there food back." Isamu said.

"Don't worry it is taken care of." Minoru said.

"Well okay." Isamu said as they tied Kikin up and left.

At the same time in the West, Kagemaru was traveling to the location of the fourth and final general along with the samurai in his charge. Once there they were shocked at the scene they saw. The town was littered with dead bodies. Walls colored red and the place reeking of death. "What happened here?" One of the samurai asked.

"Did one one cause all this death?" Another samurai asked. Just then they heard the sound of someone digging. "Someone is still alive." They then ran to the source of the sound. Once there they only saw a hole and dirt was being thrown out of it. Just then the dirt stopped and then out came a pale skinned man. He has pale green eyes, spiked pale green hair, pale green kimono, pale green pants, and pale green sandals.

"Oh company." The pale man said.

"Who are you? What happened here?" A samurai asked.

"So much company here but why?" The pale man said. "Did I cause too much noise? Sorry for you coming here. Must be a grievous sight."

"What is this guy talking about?" One of the samurai asked.

"Bodies everywhere. Guts laying on the ground all around. No this is not the type of scene that any should see twice. No never twice." The pale man said.

"Listen, you are in shock. We can help you." One of the samurai said as he tried to approach the man. In that insect the man took one of the samurai's swords and then thrust it at the samurai. Kagemaru appeared and got the samurai away from the pale man. "Thank you Kagemaru."

"Who are you?" Kagemaru asked the pale man.

"Shi of the Yonkishi." The pale man said. "Too many bodies, have to add more to the count. Six more."

"Shi, right. You attack this town why?" Kagemaru asked.

"Lost something, must find. Can't... think where is it." Shi said.

Just then a little boy ran at Shi. "Die." He then swung and throw something at Shi and it struck him. "Got him."

"Hey kid, you okay?" One of the samurai asked.

"Yeah." The boy said but then a sword was thrusted through the boy's back. He looked back to see Shi standing there with a scythe in hand. "But how did you survive that?"

"Foolish boy, this scythe responds to my chakra and will never harm me as it's owner." Shi said.

"I will kill you. I will kill you for killing my mother." The boy said.

"Foolish child." Shi then gave the sword a twist and pulled it out of the boy's body. Just then the boy's body turned into a log. Shi looked to see Kagemaru holding the boy.

"Get him out of here." Kagemaru said as he handed the boy to one of the samurai.

"Right." The samurai said as he took the boy and ran.

Kagemaru then turned to face Shi. "You haven't answered my questions."

"Apologies." Shi said.

"Why did you kill everyone here?" Kagemaru asked.

"It was my mission to do so." Shi said without any pause or remorse.

"Your mission, so there is someone else behind this attacks." Kagemaru said. "I am going to have to take you down. Because that is my mission." Kagemaru then pulled a kunai out and charged in to attack Shi. Shi side stepped and reached for Kagemaru but he dodged. "Sorry but what ever you were trying to do, I can't let you do it."

Just then one of the samurai charged at Shi and tried to slash him and Shi fell. "Got him." The samurai said.

Just then the samurai was struck by the scythe. "You are bold to attack me with out knowing everything about me." Shi said as he touched the samurai's chest.

The samurai then slashed at Shi's hand and Shi moved it away. "Whatever he was trying to do it did not work." Just then the samurai froze and dropped his sword backing away. "What is this? Is this genjutsu?"

"Actually it is not genjutsu, at least not in the traditional sense." Shi said. "What you saw was the most likely to happen."

"What the?" The samurai said as he then draw is spare swords and launched a wave of chakra blades at Shi. Shi then intersect the attack with his scythe and stopped the attack. He then charged for him. "No stay away!"

As Shi charged in Kagemaru jumped in and blocked the attack. "Stay back, you have been tainted." Kagemaru then pushed Shi back. "What exactly was that?"

"I just showed him the image of his death." Shi said.

"So you show your victims their deaths before you kill them, why?" Kagemaru asked as he charged in.

Shi dodged and said. "Those are two ways that someone respond to their own death coming when it is to came by the hand of another. They accept it or run from it. For those who run you know why they do so? Fear. It shows just how pointless they are."

"No man should know how they will die." Kagemaru said.

"Why, given the time it would let them ready others for they leave." Shi said.

"No one should know if they are going to die, You need to fight with all you have to stay alive. Long enough for a death of disgrace." Kagemaru then charged in and knocked the scythe out of Shi's hand.

"So you knocked my scythe out of my hands. To bad that won't help you." Shi said as he pulled out a sword to stab Kagemaru.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu." A voice said as a orb of water appeared around Shi. "Sorry for the delay."

"It is okay, Chiyome Kōga?." Chiyome gave a nod. "Thank you Chiyome for the last minute assist."

"Don't worry I was glad to help. Especially with this person involved." Chiyome said. "Now although you are the higher ranked, I suggest we get him out of here."

"Right let's go." Kagemaru said as they left.

Moments later the four groups arrived with their prisoners. After placing them into the containment cells, the ninja went to talk with Mifune about each of their encounters. Meanwhile at the cells Seifuku collapsed. "Hey, are you okay?" One of the samurai watching the cells asked.

"The injuries form that Ninja monk, they are bothering me." Seifuku said.

"What should we do?" The other samurai asked.

"We need to question them later, can't do that if they are dead. Grab the med kit." The first samurai said.

"Right." The other samurai then left to get the kit.

"Now to see what is wrong with you." The samurai said as he entered the cell and bent down over Seifuku.

"I have an idea." Seifuku then draw one of the samurai's swords and used it to stop him. "But thank you for letting me out." Seifuku said as his voice changed slightly and his hair and eyes turned green."

"It is about time you came here, Ekibyō." Sensō said.

"Just be lucky that I am helping you." He said as he touched the bars of the cell and they started to melt away. "Now get to work." He said as he throw Sensō the samurai's sword.

"Hey what is going on?" The Samurai who went for the med kit said as he returned.

"Nothing." Sensō said as he killed the samurai.

"So what do we do now?" Kikin asked as he and Shi were let out of their cells.

"We complete our mission." Shi said. "Ekibyō, go."

"Right." Ekibyō said as he left.

"As for me, I want to get my hands on that punk who stole one of my souls." Kikin said.

"In time, Kikin." Shi said. "But first we need to make sure Ekibyō does his work."

"Listen, Shi you may be stronger then me but with out your scythe you are just as variable as the rest of us." Kikin said as he trust in to attack but Shi took hold of Kikin's hand and twist it.

"Overall I may not be at my full strength but do not forget that I still trained you." Shi said.

"Shi, I think it would help our cause if we separate and distract them for Ekibyō and allowing him to go after this individual my be of help." Sensō said.

"Yes I could do both." Kikin said.

"I despise your cowardice but very will." Shi let go of Kikin. "Just make sure they don't stop Ekibyō." With that they went their separate ways.

Sensō ran through the castle, killing everyone in sight. "That's it came on and find me." Sensō said as he continued to kill everyone.

"How did he get out?" One of the samurai asked.

"It doesn't matter we need to inform General Mifune." Another samurai said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Sensō said as he killed the samurai that the other was talking to. "Go on ask for help."

"That won't be necessary." Sensō turned to see Nobutomo in armor.

"You seem young, too bad I don't care." Sensō swung his sword but the young man side stepped.

"I will not let you kill any more of my comrades." Nobutomo said.

"Try and stop me." Sensō said. _"He can't kill me if he needs information on who we are working for." _He then charged in to attack.

"Thunder Dance." Nobutomo then charged his sword with static electricity and then struck Sensō. "Now tell me, what is the plan?"

"We were to let ourselves get caught to get into the castle so to use our weapon." Sensō said.

"What weapon?" Nobutomo asked.

"Not saying." Sensō said.

"Then You are of no further use." He then finished the attack and killed Sensō. "Inform The others."

"Right."

Elsewhere Kikin was waiting in a hallway. "So you came."

"Sorry to disappoint you but it is me." Isamu said as he arrived at the scene.

"Well okay I will just beat you first then." Kikin said as he snapped his fingers and then about a hundred samurai appeared.

"How could you get so many so fast?" Isamu asked.

"Food are not the only things that one hungers for. Power, respect, there are plenty so by promising them this I got them close, and then I took their souls." Kikin said.

"How could you have eaten all this souls?" Isamu said.

"I didn't. I hide them. Now they are mine." Kikin said.

"Then I will force you to return them." Isamu said as he charged in.

"Don't underestimate my own strength, I already placed them in a state of near death when I took their souls so even if I were to return them they would go away soon enough." Kikin said as he had the samurai attack.

"Why you." Isamu said. "I have no choose." Isamu then fought his way through the samurai.

"But how? This area is too tight for that much movement." Kikin said.

Then in a matter of moments Isamu was thou them. "Now release the souls. Even if they don't return to their bodies I will not let you eat them."

"Fine." Kikin said as he released the souls. "All but this one." Kikin then held out a golden orb.

"What is that?" Isamu asked.

"Over the years of my life I have collected and forged a soul using my scraps. This soul has enough power to rival that of a Tailed Beast." Kikin then ate the pseudo soul. Just then Kikin's body started to release a dark red chakra. "Now let the real fight start." He then charged at Isamu who blocked the attack and was sent back. "That's it die." Kikin charged in again to attack but Isamu dodged. "You are not getting away form me."

"I guessed that." Isamu then used his Second Blade and slashed Kikin sending him to the ground.

"I am not done yet." Kikin charged in again but Isamu dodged and then kicked Kikin into the air. Isamu then appeared above him and then slammed his leg into Kikin, sending him into the ground.

Kikin got up. "I will not go down that easy." Just then he fell to his knees. "What is happening?"

"Unless you have a means to suppress the will of a tail beast only a child can withstand the force of the chakra they use." Isamu said. "Your body is destroying it self."

"No it can't be, how is it that I am to join with Shi." Kikin said.

"Join with Shi, what do you mean?" Isamu said. Kikin answered Isamu but then the psudo soul destroyed him. "This is bad, I have to warn the others, but how?"

Meanwhile Shi was making his way through the castle when he was ambushed by a group of Samurai. Leading them was Mifune himself. "Shi of the Yonkishi, don't resist." Mifune said.

"Mifune of the Land of Iron, I have been waiting to meet with you." Shi said.

"Mifune careful, he uses genjutsu by just touching you." Kagemaru said.

"You don't get it do you?" Shi said. "It is not genjutsu."

"What could it be then?" Kagemaru asked himself.

"Hey is this thing working?" Came Isamu's voice from one of the Samurai's radio's.

"Isamu, what is it?" Kagemaru asked.

"Captain Kagemaru, be careful I found something about this guys. They embody there names." Isamu said.

"Embody names? What does that mean?" One of the samurai asked.

"This is bad. If what Isamu said is true that means..." Kagemaru said.

"Right, I am not just called Death, I am the closes thing to Death that their is." Shi said as souls appeared around him. "See this souls they are the souls of the platoon sent in the south west hall."

"That many, who did that?" Mifune asked.

"Kikin, or Famine." Shi said. "And this..." Just then more souls appeared. "...are from Sensō, or War."

"Then that means you embody death, that means?" Kagemaru said.

"Right, the deaths they see are real, at least the most likely to happen." Shi said.

"Now I get it. The wounds on several of the men in the town, they were self defensive wounds." Kagemaru said.

"Right I only counter attack after they attacked me for what they saw." Shi said. "They killed themselves and their loved ones. It does not matter because death is something that there will always be." Just then Shi was stabbed with a sword. He looked to see Kagemaru holding the sword. "Nice try but I can't die from your attacks."

"I know." Kagemaru said.

"What is happening?" Just then the souls of the fallen Samurai entered the blade and passed through Shi's body.

"A samurai's soul resigns in their sword but I expect that they all understand that as their last duty is to defend their home land from danger." Kagemaru said.

"I may go but I am not going to leave without damaging you." Shi then touched Kagemaru and then he got several images of his death. "What is happening, so many deaths. How is that possible?" He then gripped at Kagemaru's shirt and as he fell and died he ripped pulled at Kagemaru's shirt and saw damage form every type of death he saw. "You used memories of near death to shield yourself. "A trick worthy of my liberator." With that he fell to the ground.

"Now to deal with Seifuku, or Conquest." Kagemaru said. Just then he fell to his knees. "What is going on?"

"Foolish ninja, You are nothing against me."

"Seifuku." Kagemaru said. "We will stop you."

"Two things wrong with that statement. One is that you can't stop me. That is because, two I am not Seifuku." With that he charged in with a sword to slash but then Mifune intersect the attack.

"If you are not Seifuku, then who are you?" Mifune asked.

"Ekibyō of the Yonkishi, or Ekibyō of Pestilence." Ekibyō said.

"Pestilence, so you bring disease." Mifune said.

"Right." He then kicked Mifune away.

"Lord Mifune." One of the samurai said as several of them jumped at Ekibyō.

"Foolish, 'Poison-Like Water Style: Corrosion Tide." With that Ekibyō shot a liquid at the samurai that melted their armor, especially their mouth respirators. "Seifuku learned ninjutsu that I refined for my own use. Mifune, you are the only one immune so you are on your own."

"Not quiet." Just then Isamu jumped down from the ceiling.

"We will fight with him." Date said as he to broke through a wall.

"What have you done?" Ekibyō asked.

"Ventilation so not." Isamu said.

"Right on it." Kenichi said as he was treating the samurai and Kagemaru.

"It is pointless. You may have rid the place of my miasma but I still have other ways of using my poisons and disease." Ekibyō said.

Just then Yamato and Nobutomo had their swords stuck in him. "We will not let you do anything of the sort." Yamato said.

"How is that?" Ekibyō asked. Just then he started to see dark. "What is happening?"

"I sealed your mind." Chiyome said as she moved her hand from him.

"Fool, sealing me will wake him up." Ekibyō said. "Look who's back." Seifuku said. "Ow, What is the meaning of letting me out while we are in pain? Oh I guess this is the end."

"Tell me what was your plan?" Mifune said.

"We were to allow ourselves to be taken here, then from here Ekibyō would release his miasma." Seifuku said.

"How does that help. I am immune to the poisons." Mifune said.

"It was to effect your men. As they traveled outside the castle to do rounds or something they would pass the poison elsewhere." Seifuku said. "But with out him awake it is useless."

"Well the poison is out of their system and they have collected all their gear for disaffection so what to do with him?" Kenichi asked.

Just then an arrow flew at Seifuku, killing him. They all looked around to see no one in sight. "Who ever did that must have did so for a reason." Kagemaru said. "Lets get back to the village." With that the Leaf ninja left.

Meanwhile at Kikin's base. "Shame they all lost. Well at least we got what we really needed from them." Said a cloaked man holding the chest of chakra jewels. He then disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 26

The Leaf Ninja have been back in the village from their mission in the Land of Iron for a few days. Team Naruto were making their way to Naruto's office. Once they arrived they found that Sakura and Minoru was there too. Along with those to there was a man with spiky brown hair wearing a black outfit. "Good you have arrived." Naruto said.

"Why did you call us for Naruto Sensei?" Yamato asked.

"First let me introduce you to our guest. This is Kankurō from the Hidden Sand Village." Naruto said.

"So the Hidden Sand needs our help." Isamu said.

"No we requested their help." Naruto said. "It has to do with the Nin-droid puppet your team retrieved."

"What can you tell us about the puppet?" Kagemaru said.

"The design is unique. While it lacks detail in concepts of the face everything else seems to mirror the body of an average built man." Kankurō said.

"With all do respect we already could see that. What about the inner workings?" Yamato asked.

"Well that is where things get complicated. Upon exception I saw only one comportment and it was sealed shut." Kankurō said.

"So destroy the door and force your way in." Isamu said.

"As brutish as ever Isamu." Minoru said. "Although that idea was considered."

"Minoru you. Why are you even here?" Isamu asked.

"I got the information that lead to the Nin-droid's location so I am involved with this thing too." Minoru said.

"And Sakura sensei?" Isamu asked.

"In time." Naruto said. "Kankurō continue."

"Right. We can't destroy the comportment door because it won't let us." Kankurō said.

"What do you mean not let you? Is it receiving a signal?" Kagemaru asked.

"We though that too but no. But that is what is weird." Kankurō said.

"When we though that to be the case we had sensory ninja look for a signal but none but they found something else." Sakura said. "The Nin-droid was storing chakra."

"So it has a chakra collector and a mechanism must be controlling it." Isamu said.

"That is what I concluded but if it was broken then how did it's system still work?" Kankurō asked. "Unless it was not fully destroyed."

"Then we can use it to back track to the main base." Akemi said.

"Right, now you are already too involved in this so I should send another team to follow it." Naruto said. "But knowing you you will go anyway Isamu so I am not even going to try to tell you that you can't go."

"Understood." Isamu said. "But why is Sakura sensei here?"

"Well the Nin-droid is in need of repairs and a sterile area is needed. A hospital room is necessary and I was asking her for us of one." Naruto said.

"That explains it." Isamu said. "Do you mind if we look in?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Kankurō said.

"I have a previous engagement I need to get done before the mission." Kagemaru said before he disappeared.

"Well we better get going ourselves." Isamu said. With that they made their way to the hospital.

"Mister Kankurō, if the Nin-droid is on automatic defense then how did you get it to the hospital?" Akemi asked.

"Well..." Kankurō said as they arrived at the hospital room and saw the Nin-droid with more damage then it had from before.

"Sorry Mister Kankurō I went over board." Date said before he left.

"I got a lot of work to do." Kankurō said as he entered the room. "Okay, lets see what makes you tick." Kankurō approached the Nin-droid and then it's eyes glow and then stood up and then charged at Kankurō and pushed him down and then ran through the door."

"This is bad." Yamato said. "We have to stop it." Yamato and Akemi started to run but Akemi then stopped.

"Isamu get a move on it." She said.

"Right." Isamu said as he ran with them.

"What is wrong Isamu?" Yamato asked.

"It is nothing just my imagination." Isamu said.

They soon found the Nin-droid. "There it is." Yamato said as he was about to approach it. The Nin-droid then moved his arms up and Yamato reached for his sword but Isamu stopped him. "Isamu what is it?"

"Akemi, can you check something for me?" Isamu asked.

"Okay." Akemi then scanned the Nin-droid.

"Looks like you found it. Let's get it back and get to work." Kankurō said.

"Please wait." Isamu asked.

"Wait for what?" Yamato said.

"No that is not possible." Akemi said as she backed up.

"What is it?" Yamato asked.

"There is a chakra pathway." Akemi said.

"Are you sure?" Kankurō asked.

"Yes, I see how the chakra is moving though it's system." Akemi said.

"I thought something like this." Isamu said. He then approached the Nin-droid. "It is okay, we didn't know you were sentient." The Nin-droid tried to step back. "I understand, I was the one who harmed you and you don't trust me. Well maybe this could help." Isamu then took a kunai and cut his hand. He then started to heal it. "I am a medical ninja. You are hurt and I can help treat you." The Nin-droid then walked up to Isamu and started to fall but he caught it. "There you go. Now let's get you to the hospital."

Once there Isamu got the Nin-droid into the room. "Isamu, this is more of a treatment then a repair in it's mind and you have made a roper with it so you have to do this?" Kankurō said.

"Isamu is a medical ninja, not a puppet designer." Yamato said.

"Okay I will try." Isamu said.

"I will talk you through the process." Kankurō said.

"Okay." Isamu said as he got ready and then returned to the room.

"Okay, I should warn you that while I am a medical ninja I am not use to machinery so please trust me." Isamu said. The Nin-droid looked at Isamu. It then looked up and then it's chest opened up. "Okay let's get to it." With that Isamu went to work.

About an hour later Sakura and Minoru came to check on them. They were surprised to see that Isamu was in their working on the Nin-droid. "Why is Isamu in their working on it." Sakura asked.

"Turns out the system is human puppetry." Kankurō said.

"Then why did you not get me. Isamu is not ready for this type of work." Sakura said.

"Is that so?" Kankurō asked. "Isamu, how is our patient?"

"I don't know how are you Rei?" Isamu asked.

"I am fine." The nin-droid said as it got up to it's feet.

"Rei?" Minoru asked.

"There was a zero on the chest plate so Isamu started to call it Rei." Kankurō said.

"So Rei, do you happen to know anything about the ones who made you?" Isamu asked.

"No, Rei does not remember full information." Rei said.

"Well can you at least tell use where their base is?" Isamu asked.

"No, Rei can not remember full information." Rei said.

"How is it that that thing is talking?" Minoru asked.

"Isamu placed a voice box and as he was working he recorded every letter and sound and basic words. Then he chatted with Rei." Kankurō said.

"Kankurō, Rei is almost done all that is left is to reactivate his homing device." Isamu said.

"He? Isamu you do know that this is just a puppet?" Minoru said.

"A puppet, that can record and recognize what is said." Rei said.

"So you can 'hear' me. A human would understand that." Minoru said.

"Hear, here, hear, here..." Rei said.

"Calm down." Isamu said. "There are words that sound the same but are spelled different and mean different thing."

"Right." Rei said.

"So is it ready?" Kagemaru asked as he walked up.

"Yes, all we have to do it take Rei, here to a location away from the village and we will be lead to the enemies base." Isamu said.

"Okay." Kagemaru said. "Let's go." With that Team Naruto took Rei away from the village. "Okay, Rei right, Isamu trusts you but you are an enemy tool so I don't."

"I understand. Rei is puppet so will serve master, but until then I wish to help friend." Rei said.

"Okay. Isamu start it up." Kagemaru said.

"Right." Isamu then opened a comportment in Rei's head and then reactivate the homing device.

With that Rei's eyes glow red and he ran off. "Follow." Kagemaru said as they chased after Rei. Rei stopped in an abandon village. "It brought us here but this village is abandoned and has been for years."

"Rei's homing device has taken Rei home." Rei said.

"What does that mean?" Kagemaru asked.

Just then kunai came flying at Team Naruto. "Looks like your skills haven't dulled over the years, Isamu."

"That voice." Isamu said.

"Well look what we have here, Team Seven has come here."

"So it is them." Yamato said.

On the roof of the nearby building was Mitsuhide Hidaka, Otoya Katsuta, and Masumi Nakamura, the three genin hopefuls who became rogue ninja.

"Saves me the trouble of looking for you." Mitsuhide said. He was now wearing a dark blue top, dark brown pants, black sandals, hands wrapped with bandages, and black leg warmers.

"Yeah I get to cut up Nadeshiko." Otoya said. He was now wearing a violet shirt, fishnet shirt, purple pants, black sandals, forehead protector around fore-head with black cloth and a scratch through the metal, and had a giant chinese war sword in hand.

"I actually was hoping we would never see each other again." Masumi said. She was dressed in a dark green top and skirt, fishnet shirt on underneath, gray shorts, black sandals, and a forehead protector around her fore-head with black cloth and a scratch through the metal.

"Why are you guys here?" Isamu asked.

"Rei has new information. Mitsuhide Hidaka Otoya Katsuta Masumi Nakamura, ninja in the Hidden Shadow." Rei said.

"That thing talked." Otoya said.

"I placed a voice box in Rei here." Isamu said.

"Rei, how fitting." Mitsuhide said. "Seeing that Rei has another designation."

"What designation is that?" Kagemaru asked.

"Who are you?" Otoya asked.

"I am captain of this team as Naruto has became Hokage." Kagemaru said.

"Hokage! That is a laugh. No way a loser of a ninja will be Hokage." Mitsuhide said.

"Shut up about Naruto sensei and tell use about Rei." Isamu said.

"Why do you care about this thing so much?" Mitsuhide asked. "Oh I see you repaired it. Then I will destroy it."

"Stop Mitsuhide." Said a voice. It was the cloaked ninja from the last mission.

"You, why are you here?" Kagemaru asked.

"New information, Sekka, formerly of the Land of Wind. Hidden Shadow's master constructor." Rei said.

He lowered his hood to reveal he has dark eyes, long purple hair in a pony-tail, dark red shirt, dark gray pants, and a red and yellow glove on right hand. Good you can access information. Good work Rei, or should I say Prototype 000." Sekka said.

"What does that mean? Prototype?" Isamu asked.

"It means your Rei is a first draft for the entire project." Mitsuhide said.

"Rei is failure!" Rei said.

"Right, you did do good as the blueprints for my work of the Pseudo Soul." Sekka said.

"Pseudo Soul!" Isamu said. "That is what Kikin used."

"Right I used him to test the process. And developed a another process to create them." Sekku said. "I sealed a real soul that was converted into a puppet and copied it and sealed the copies into other puppets."

"You monster. I will take you down for this." Isamu said.

"Stand down Isamu." Kagemaru said.

"But Captain Kagemaru, we can't let him continue is work." Isamu said.

"I agree but I believe I should fight him." Kagemaru said.

"Sorry I have no plans of fighting at this time." Sekku said. "But if you insist. Prototype 000, attack." Sekku point his hand to Rei but there was no movement.

"What is going on, I thought you could control them with you control glove." Otoya said.

"I am trying but he won't move." Sekku said.

"Isamu, please destroy Rei. Before it is to late." Rei said.

"I can't. I just can't." Isamu said. "You are more then a puppet you are a person."

"Rei is a puppet and you can't fight that fact." Sekku said.

"Rei is a person...Rei is a puppet..." Rei said as he thought it over.

"Well if you want fight then I will use those who will." Sekku then held his hand out and said. "Shinobi Sphere." At that a giant metal orb appeared. "Now attack." With that the sphere launched blasts of light.

"Dodge it." Kagemaru said as the all got out of the way. He then charged past the sphere to attack Sekku but he held his glove up and a barrier protected him. "This trick again."

"It is a why to defend one self." Sekku then pushed Kagemaru back. "Now..." Sekku then moved his hand and the sphere started to chase after Kagemaru. "You are not getting away."

Just then Rei jumped at the sphere and then thrust a kunai into the main eye of the sphere and the sphere disappeared. "You saved me why?"

"Rei, is puppet will serve master." Rei said. "Rei choose Leaf Village as master." Rei said.

"So it is a last well I will not accept that." Sekka said as he sent a pulse of chakra at them and sent them back. "We are leaving." Sekka then moved his hand and then coils shot from under his cloak and attached to Team Thirteen. "We are leaving." Sekka then preformed the hand gesture to disappear.

"We will met again." Mitsuhide said. With that they disappeared.

"And I will be ready." Isamu said. He then ran to Kagemaru and Rei. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kagemaru said. "And are you okay Rei?"

"Rei can no longer access information. However Rei still have information already up loaded." Rei said.

"Then we get Rei to the Hokage." Yamato said.

"Right." Isamu said. With that they got Rei back to Naruto.

"Okay so Rei has information about the group, known as Hidden Shadow." Naruto said.

"Negative. It is not a group, Hidden Shadow as in The Village Hidden in the Shadows." Rei said.

"A hidden village but how?" Yamato asked.

"Dark Village, a village not recognized even by the land that they resign in." Isamu said. "I heard about them on my travels."

"So we are going against a ninja village." Naruto said. "Rei, relay your information to be recorded and then we will send it to the other Kage. As far you three keep an eye out for Team Thirteen."

"Right." They all said.

_"Mitsuhide, I will stop you and gather information on your new village."_ Isamu said to himself.

Meanwhile at Sekka's lab in the Hidden Shadow Otoya had his sword to Sekka's throat. "Why did you pull us out like that? We were going to kill those Leaf ninja scum."

"Otoya, we were Leaf ninja ourselves once so I don't think you should be insulting them." Masumi said.

"Shut it Masumi." Otoya said.

"Otoya, let Sekka free, for now." Mitsuhide said as he was sitting with his fingers interlocked. "It is still too early to fight them." He then got up. "When it is time we will crush them. Plus he is still needed."

"Fine Mitsuhide, I will back down." Otoya said as he moved his sword away from Sekka's neck.

"Thank you Mitsuhide." Sekka said.

"Don't thank me. You just need to finish your work. Something you do better alive." Mitsuhide said. "Let's go it is time for training." With that Team Thirteen left.

"Those three underestimate your power." Said a voice.

"Let them. It makes things easier for me." Sekka said. "There is only one thing that worries me. Prototype 000, that Rei, it resisted my control. How could it do that? Well I will just have to retrieve him the hard way and check for the problem. As for that Kagemaru, we will have to deal with him." Sekka glanced at a giant shadowy figure.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 27

It has been a week after encountering Team Thirteen and things in the Leaf seemed to be calm. Unknown to the members of the village that is about to change. A group of twenty five cloaked individuals start their approach to the Leaf. "Halt, identify yourselves." One of the Guards ordered.

One of the individuals held a hand out and then both guards where out. "Okay, you all know the plan. Move out." Another of the individuals said. With that they all scattered throughout the village.

Three of this individuals made their way to the Hokage's home. "Here is the place." one of them said.

"Then let's do this." Another of them said as he tried to run in but then hit a barrier. "What why is there a barrier around this house?"

"Sorry but that is my doing." They turned to see Akemi standing behind them. "I don't know who you are but you three have erratic chakra so I assume you must be ninja of the Hidden Shadow.

"Smart girl." The first one said as they all took off their cloaks. There stood three men who had strange features. First the lead man has a pointed nose, wearing big heavy glass glasses, dark gray hair with a long colic in the center of head, dark gray shirt and pants, light gray shawl, black sandals, and a forehead protector worn as a belt on orange cloth. The one that ran right into the barrier has red eyes with glasses, dark grey hair, dark gray shirt and pants, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his neck with orange cloth. Finally the last of them has white eyes, dark blond hair, yellow shirt, black pants, black shawl, yellow leg guards, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his forehead with orange cloth.

"Who exactly are you three?" Akemi asked.

"Hanībī." The blond haired man said.

"Hae." The red eyed man said.

"Ka." The lead man said. "Together we make up The Hidden shadow's Insect Squadron."

"Insect Squadron?" Akemi wondered. She then pointed to the blond haired man. "Killer Bee." Then the the Lead man. "Mosquito." Finally to the last man. "Fly." She then started to laugh.

"Hey don't make fun of use. We where placed together for a reason." Hae said.

"And reason is that?" Akemi asked.

"Let's show her." Ka said. They then each formed a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." With that they each created about ten clones. They then charged at Akemi.

"Barrier Style: Square Shock Cell." With that a barrier wall appeared and as they crashed into it they received a shock and fell to the ground.

"Okay, then take this." Ka said as he took out a long needle and ran at Akemi.

"Idiot." Akemi said as Ka got another shock. "The barrier is still in place."

"Wait. If you have a barrier up that mean..." Hae started to say.

"On it." Hanībī then ran and got through the barrier.

"What the!" Akemi said.

"This could be my chance." Hae said as he tried to get out but got a shock again. "I guess I was wrong."

"You are not going anywhere." Akemi yelled at Hanībī.

"Don't think your barriers will stop me. I can pass through them all." Hanībī said.

"Then I will go a different direction." Akemi then ran though hand signs and then got in front of Hanībī. Akemi then launched a smoke from her mouth and when it hit Hanībī he fell asleep._ "Chiyome, thank you for the genjutsu._ So are you going to give up?"

"Yes ma'am." The two remaining Shadow Ninja said.

"Good now why are you attacking the Hokage's house?" Akemi asked.

"We where sent to nab his kid and deliver him to our leader." Ka said.

"Who is your leader?" Akemi asked.

"We can't say, people who betray him end up die." Ka said.

"Tell me, you are in my barrier so you will be safe."

"His name is..." Hae started to say but then two chakra needles were shot at them and killed but Hae and Ka.

Akemi then turned around to see it was Hanībī who killed them. "They were your teammates, why kill them?"

"Teammates or not no one betrays Hikaru Kurayami and lives." Hanībī said.

"If that is the case why tell me his name?" Akemi asked.

"Because I killed them quickly so they won't suffer. As for myself using Killing sting twice is to much for me." With that Hanībī collapsed and soon was dead.

"Hikaru Kurayami, the name of the evil." Akemi said to herself.

Meanwhile in the center of town four of the cloaked figures were rampaging. "Destroy all you see. Leave nothing standing." One of them said. Just as he was going to crash into something he was pushed back. "How dare do that?" He asked.

"Sorry guys but I can't stand seeing pointless destruction." Isamu said as he walked up to them before stopping.

"You think you can defeat use." He said as they all removed there cloaks.

"Then try and stop Saii." Said a man with dark eyes, gray hair with a long strain that looks like a horn, dark gray shirt and pants, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his neck with orange cloth.

"Afurikasuigyuu." Said a man with dark eyes, light gray hair that goes out like horns, dark brown shirt and pants, black sandals, and a forehead protector wore as a belt with orange cloth.

"Kaba." Said a large guy with dark eyes, dark red hair, dark red clothing, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his neck with orange cloth.

"And the mighty Afurikazou." Said a large man with dark Eyes, long gray locks of hair that are on both side of head, gray top and pants, gray gloves, black sandals, a forehead protector worn as a belt on orange cloth, and two white lances worn on his back.

"Look a mouse." Isamu said.

"Where!" Afurikazou said as he jumped up to a higher point.

"Just kidding." Isamu said.

"Why you!" Afurikazou then took out both of his lance and charged in to attack.

"You are not getting all the fun." Afurikasuigyuu said as he charged in at high speed. Also Kaba changed in along with Saii holding a white bokken.

"Crash Zone." Isamu then spun around and sent all four men to the ground. "Now tell me why were you attacking the village?"

"Mitsuhide said he would pay us if we destroyed the village. We couldn't say no to him." Afurikazou said.

"Why listen to him?" Isamu asked.

"Because we are all genin level." Afurikazou said.

"What was that?" Isamu asked.

"We are only genin level ninja." Afurikazou said.

"You got be kidding me." Isamu said angrily and he punched the ground next to Afurikazou's head. "Leave now and don't come back." With that they left. "Mitsuhide, you send weaklings to do your dirty work again." Isamu yelled to the sky. "You make me so made." Just then he sensed something. "Looks like I have someone to work my anger out on." With that Isamu ran off.

Meanwhile in the park close to the lake, three of the cloaked figures where walking towards the main section of the village. Just then Yamato was standing in their path. "Sorry but I can't let you through." Yamato said.

"You think you can defeat us, well try if you wish." Said one of the cloaked figures.

"We don't have time for this we need to complete our mission." Another said to the first.

"Shut it or I kill you first." The first figure said.

"Who are you exactly?" Yamato asked.

The three figures took their cloaks off. "I am Onidarumaokoze." Said the third figure. He has dark eyes, long wild spiked dark red hair, dark red shirt and pants, fishnet gloves and leg guards, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his forehead with orange cloth.

"I am Fugu." Said the second figure. He was a slim looking man with dark eyes, spiked orange hair, orange shirt, light yellow pants, black sandals, and a forehead protector wore as a belt with orange cloth.

"And I am Hohojirozame." Said the first figure. He has dark eyes, light gray hair in a high pony tail that looks like a shark fin, light gray shirt, white pants, white sash across chest, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his forehead with orange cloth. "We introduced our selves now it it your turn."

"Yamato Nadeshiko." Yamato said. "Now let's dance."

"If you insist." Hohojirozame said. "Now!" With that Hohojirozame and Onidarumaokoze ran at Yamato while Fugu head for the water.

_"He is up to something"_ Yamato said to himself. Yamato was about to go after Fugu when Hohojirozame throw Onidarumaokoze at Yamato. _"What is he doing?"_

Onidarumaokoze formed a hand sign and then his hair grow and then engulfed both his arms and became like needles. "Take this." Onidarumaokoze said as he cross his arms and then fell at Yamato. Yamato jumped back and dodged. "Not so fast." Onidarumaokoze then punched at him but Yamato got out of the way.

"His movements is so limited." Yamato commented. Just then Fugu appeared behind Yamato and tried to kick Yamato but he blocked it. As he blocked Yamato could tell there as something off. _"He is so springy?"_ Yamato pushed Fugu away and he fell into the water.

"Now you are in trouble." Hohojirozame said.

"Why is that?" Yamato asked himself out loud. Just then Fugu came out from the water. Fugu then ran through a series of hand signs and then held his head down and started to suck in water. "So he uses water style ninjutsu and needs to use a external source."

"That is just the beginning of it." Hohojirozame said as Fugu started to get bigger as he took in the water. "Fugu takes in water and charges it with his chakra, but that is not just it. His body is extremely elastic so when he sucks in water he could drain a man-made pond no problem." Just then Fugu stopped taking in water. "Looks like he is done."

"I have to stop him before he destroys the village." Yamato said as he charged towards Fugu.

"Not so fast." Onidarumaokoze said as he reached for Yamato and scratched his leg with his hair needles.

"I can't let this stop me." Yamato said to himself. He then flipped in the air and using his other leg stuck Fugu on the head and forced him to release all the water he took in. As that happened Fugu deflated and once fully deflated he was out cold.

"Interesting." Onidarumaokoze said as his hair turned back to normal.

"Your defense is gone." Yamato said as he appeared in front of him and delivered a jab to Onidarumaokoze's chest, knocking him out. "It is only you and me now."

"Yes it is." Hohojirozame said as he and Yamato charged at each other.

"You are going down." Yamato said.

"Not likely." Hohojirozame crossed his arms and then slashed at Yamato. He show the attack in enough time to evade serious harm.

"What what that?" Yamato asked.

"Oh this? They are nothing. Just my Razor Fins." Hohojirozame said as on his arms and legs were semi curved blades with the cutting edge facing him. Just then Hohojirozame lift his head up and opened his mouth and pulled out a sword with saw-like blades on the razor edge. "And this is my sword, Kamisoriago (Razor Jaw)."

"That is not going to discourage me." Yamato said as he draw his sword and held it out.

"A reverse grip stance. Not going the help you." Hohojirozame then charged in and slashed at Yamato but he blocked the attack. Hohojirozame then swung his leg to cut Yamato with his leg razor. Yamato pushed back after the attack and after taking a quick glance at the wound readied himself for the next attack. Hohojirozame slashed with his sword again but Yamato black but this time Hohojirozame used the razor on his other arm to slash at Yamato and then used the razor on his leg to slash at Yamato's leg. Yamato managed to get back from the attack and was covered with cuts. "Hey are you already done?" Hohojirozame asked.

"Why do you wish to give up?" Yamato asked.

"Hey I am just trying to save you the trouble of an agonizing death." Hohojirozame said.

"What this is a fight, if I remember correctly we have just started." Yamato said.

"I tried to worn you but I guess I have to show you the hard way." Hohojirozame then charged in and attack.

_"I understand how he fights now." _Yamato said as he blocked the attack. "Now to dodge the next attack. Just then his shoulder was struck. _"What the?"_ Yamato then looked to see that he was blocking one of the arm fins and Hohojirozame sword was sticking into his shoulder.

"Good bye." Hohojirozame said as he pushed back pulling his sword along with him as it cut into Yamato's shoulder. "It is over." Hohojirozame then turned away from Yamato.

"Not so fast." Yamato said as he stood there. "I am still standing and I still have my sword in my hand. I can still fight."

"Go on fight me all you want because you will soon die either way." Hohojirozame said as he charged in to attack.

_"He may be right about that. I have to end this some how but how? Trinity Streizer could do it but it is still risky. Their must be something I can do."_ He then thought of something. _"That could work." _As Hohojirozame struck Yamato with his sword he was about to attack with one of his fins when Yamato struck Hohojirozame hand and then managed to kick him away separating him from his sword.

"You got lucky but you are still going to die." Hohojirozame said.

"I am not dead yet." Yamato then reached for Hohojirozame's sword and pulled it out of his shoulder. "I can still fight."

"Suit yourself." Hohojirozame said as he closed his arms and then charged at Yamato slashing the air with his arm and leg razors as he approached Yamato.

"This is my only shot so I have to make it count." Yamato said as he entered his stance.

"It won't matter whatever technique he will soon die." Hohojirozame said as he approached.

Yamato formed the kata for Trinity Streizer but after that he then took Hohojirozame's blade, Kamisoriago, and preformed Trinity Streizer in reversing the slash directions on top of the first one. He then crossed the two blades and slashed. "Stellar Streizer." Hohojirozame then got hit by six slashes that formed a star shape with six points.

"He took my last attack so to take Kamisoriago." Hohojirozame said as he fell to the ground in defeat.

"I did it." Yamato said. Just then Kamisoriago shattered. "What happened?"

"Kamisoriago is another failure." Hohojirozame said.

"What do you mean?" Yamato asked.

"Kamisoriago was forged using techniques used to forge the each of the Seven Swords of the Mist." Hohojirozame said. "But as you could tell unless crafted by a skilled master smith it is nothing but a sword with a gimmick design. Go on and finish me."

"Not going to happen." Yamato said.

"That's right you don't kill people. Even enemies." Hohojirozame said.

"That is true but that is not the only reason." Yamato then collapsed.

"Yamato!" Hohojirozame yelled out but he relaxed when he noticed that Yamato was only sleeping. Just then Hohojirozame was lifted up. "What the?" He then noticed that Onidarumaokoze was carrying him. "What are you doing?"

"I can't leave you here, we need to get out of here." Onidarumaokoze said as he and Fugu took Hohojirozame away from there.

Meanwhile five of the cloaked figures where heading for the prison. However in their way stood two ninja. Benkei and Date. "Move out of our why. We have business with someone in that prison." One of the cloaked figures said.

"Sorry but we can't let you anywhere near the place." Benkei said. "Now I suggest you leave."

Another figure spoke up. "I have a better idea. Burakkumanba, Būmusurangu, Kāpettobaipā, Take him out." Just then three of the cloaks fell to the ground as three men ran towards Benkei and each bond him in place with their bodies. Burakkumanba, is a thin man with dark eyes, shaved gray hair, black shirt, gray pants, white chest armor, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his neck with orange cloth. Būmusurangu, is a man with light green eyes, light green hair, light green shirt and pants, black sandals, and a forehead protector wore as a belt with orange cloth. Kāpettobaipā, is a man with yellow eyes, shaved brown hair, light orange shirt, brown pants and gloves, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his neck with orange cloth.

"Now step aside and we will let your friend free." The second figure said.

"Benkei, how are you doing?" Date asked.

"They seem to be trying to constrict me. Don't worry about me." Benkei said.

"Right." Date said as he took his bisentō out and readied to fight.

"What you are willing to risk the safety of your friend! What type of Leaf Ninja are you?" The second figure asked.

"The type who where trained by Sasuke Uchiha." Date said.

"This will be interesting." The first figure said as he removed his cloak. "Let's get through with this I am staving for a fight." He revealed himself to be a large man with dark eyes, shaved dark gray hair, dark gray shirt and pants, black sandals, and a forehead protector wore as a belt with orange cloth.

"Komodōotokage, you don't have to fight him. I am sure once he realizes we are not kidding he will give in to save his friend." The second figure said, identifying the other one as Komodōotokage.

"Shut it Iriewani." Komodōotokage said.

"Fine." Said Iruewani as he removed his cloak to reveal he is a man with dark eyes, olive green hair with spiked bangs, green shirts and pants, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his neck with orange cloth. "Okay, first you and I take out this guy, then the snake trio will finish the other one off."

"Just shut your trap and let's get going." Komodōotokage said as he charged in to attack Date. "You are going down!" Date swung his blade and then created a distortion in the air that sent Komodōotokage back. _"This power! It is like his."_ Komodōotokage then thought back to when he saw the same power. _"Is it the same?" _

Komodōotokage then crashed into the trees behind. "My you are able to take out my friend with one strike what an interesting power you have there." Iruewani said. "Mind if I see that weapon of yours?"

"I do but I guess you won't stop bugging me unless you have a closer look at it." Date said as he throw him his bisentō.

"Oh, I can see this weapon is extremely balanced. Yes I can see. This is the secrete of your power." Iruewani said as he throw the weapon away and then charged in and clamped his hands at Date and caught his arm. "Now I will crush your arm and take it from you."

Date then kicked Iruewani away and then rushed him. "You are wrong." He then punched Iruewani and then sent a wave of Quake into him. "Quake Fist." With that punch Iruewani was sent into the ground.

"I will not lose to you." Komodōotokage said as he rushed at Date holding Date's bisentō and slashed at Date but he stopped the attack.

"I will be taking that back." Date said as he took hold of his weapon. He then kicked Komodōotokage sending him away.

"It is not over." Burakkumanba said. "We still have your friend."

"Benkei." Date said.

"Chidori Current." With that the three known as the snake trio were shocked and knocked out. "That will take care of them for now." Benkei said. "Now we should clean up."

"Fine." Date said as they collected the five enemy ninja and then took them to where they wanted to go, the prison, but as new residents.

Meanwhile two cloaked figures where making their way from the hospital. "That was too easy." Said one of the figures.

"Security is lax because it is still early yet so they would not be expecting infiltrators in the Hospital so soon." The other figure said. The two then headed into the nearby woods so to evade detection.

Moments later the two of them found themselves lost. "We have passed this tree several times already. We are lost." The first figure said.

"I can tell that but how. We already tested this and it is not genjutsu." The second figure said. Just then they heard a noise.

"Look what we have here. Patients from the hospital sneaking out. No if that was it you still wouldn't have made it this far." Said Minoru as he walked up to them.

"How did you find us?" The second figure asked.

"When someone comes to the hospital it is the responsibility of the staff to protect all medical information we have in our files, whether the patient is still in our care, been discharged, or is no longer of the living." Minoru said. "In order to do that a seal is used that unless fed the correct amount of chakra will alert the nearest staff member. Now return what you stole."

"Fine." The second figure said as he took a scroll out and placed it on the ground. "Now." With that the first figure's cloak fell off and he rushed at Minoru and held him to the ground with his hand ready to strike. The first figure was a thin man with dark eyes, long blond hair in a pony tail with two bangs that look like claws, yellow and dark yellow striped top, yellow pants, fishnet leg guards, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his neck with orange cloth. "You naive kid. You think we would just hand anything to you just by you giving a speech."

"Actually I didn't." Just then Minoru pushed himself up and pushed the man on him off.

"Desusutōkā, what are you thinking letting yourself get thrown like that." The second figure said.

"Sorry Supaidā, but he is stronger then he looks." The second figure, known as Desusutōkā, said.

"In deed he is." Supaidā said. "Tell me, who are you?"

"Minoru Gekai, that will do for you right?" Minoru said as he took out a pill and swallowed it. He then ran at them while running through hand signs. He then thrust at Desusutōkā, hitting his arm.

"Why you." Desusutōkā then took his hand and thrust it at Minoru but he withstood the hit. "What how did that not take him down?"

"I severed the then sealed up canals you used to channel the toxin from your implanted poison gland to your finger tips." Minoru said.

"How did you know?" Desusutōkā asked in a muttered breath.

"When you help me to the ground I could felt the incision scar." Minoru said. "Now why don't you give up." Just then two fangs shot him in the neck and he fell to the ground.

"You idiot, did you not realize that his guy is a medical ninja. Why did you let him get so close. With a medical ninja you attack either from a distance or from behind. It is the same with anyone." Supaidā said. Just then he got stabbed in the back.

"Good advise." Minoru said.

"Why you!" Supaidā then jumped over to Desusutōkā. "How are you still moving? My poison my not be instantly deadly but it causes paralysis. There is no way you could have given yourself an anti-toxin."

"You are right, that is why I took processions." Minoru said as he held up a container of pills. "This is a general anti-toxin developed by one of my teammates. It is design to work best if taken as a precautionary measure." He then put the pills away.

"I will not stand for this." Supaidā said as he removed his cloak. He has dark eyes, brown hair that is in six different types of arrangements, brown shirt and pants, black sandals, and forehead protector around his neck with orange cloth. "I will just give you a stronger dose." He started to charge but then Minoru then appeared before Supaidā and placed his hand to Supaidā's throat and then pushed him away. "What did you do to me?"

"I destroyed your poison glands." Minoru said.

"You won't get away with this." Supaidā said. Just then Desusutōkā rushed in at Minoru and tried to thrust at him but missed. Minoru then noticed that Desusutōkā cut his arm and smeared the poison on his fingers. "What are you think you are doing?"

"I am not going to let you kill the medical ninja when I can do it myself." Desusutōkā said.

"You idiot, I am stronger then you so I am the one to kill him." Supaidā said.

"You know it doesn't matter because you are both dead." Minoru said.

"Is that a threat?" Supaidā asked as he started to feel weak.

"What is going on?" Desusutōkā asked as he too felt weak.

"When I destroyed the link of your gland and fingers their was a built up of poison which you just released into yourself. Also the fact you didn't even try and cover that wound means you have massive blood loss Desusutōkā." Minoru then turned his attention to Supaidā. "As for you Supaidā, the poisons have already spread throughout you body and will soon paralyze you."

"Well it does not matter really, you while die as soon as that anti-toxin runs out." Supaidā said. Just then Minoru fell to his knees and was holding onto his chest. "See the effects has worn off."

"It seems that way." Minoru said as he took off his glasses and then blocked his hands on the ground and then he started to throw up. Out came a black liquid.

"What was that?" Supaidā asked.

"Those pills had a secondary effect, they isolate toxins and causes the individual to throw up the bad blood along with a majority of the poison." Minoru said.

"What help is that?" Supaidā asked.

"Well it has been a while since my studies of poisons but from looking at this I can tell that your poison is signed to paralyze for captures." Minoru said as he headed towards Supaidā's cloak. "There for you would need an antidote so not to kill your victim." Minoru then found a vile and the scroll.

"It doesn't matter, we will die and so will you without knowing the right dosage." Supaidā said.

"No I won't." Minoru said. Just then a squad of medical ninja rushed in.

"Are you okay?" One of the medical ninja asked Minoru.

"Modified toxin. The blood there has a sample. Just it and the context of this vile to create an antidote." Minoru said. "That man is effected by a different poison so you will have to receive a sample from him to make the antidote for him."

"Yes sir. Minoru, the poison in your system seems to be neutralize already. You should rest and you will be fine."

"Understand." Minoru then sat back and took the scroll that the two where trying to steal and looked at it. "These are..."

Meanwhile elsewhere there are Leaf Ninja fighting against three cloaked figures and losing badly. "Is that all you got" One of the figures asked with a laugh. "How pathetic."

"Relax yourself." Another figure said.

"Just shut up." The third figure shouted at the first as he struck down another ninja.

"Hey!" They heard a voice and turned to the source of the voice, Isamu.

"Looks like we have another challenger." The third figure said. "What is your name?"

"I am Isamu Arashi, and you?" Isamu asked.

The third figure took his cloak off to reveal he was a large man with dark eyes, long wild orange hair, peach shirt and pants, black sandals, and a forehead protector wore as a belt with orange cloth. "The name is Raion. I can tell that you will be a good fight." Raion then ran through a series of hand signs. "Fire Style: Blazing Pride Roar." Raion then launched a wave of heated air towards Isamu.

_"It is too wide ranged to dodge so I will have to block."_ With that Isamu used Second Blade Armor with water chakra which reduced the damage. Raion then charged in and punched Isamu sending him back but he caught himself. Raion then charged in again and delivered another strike but Isamu blocked it. _"Such power behind his attacks. No it is not just power it is how he uses it."_ Isamu then switched from water to fire chakra for his armor and then delivered a kick to Raion.

"I am not done yet. 'Lightning Style: Shock Pride Roar." With that he launched a electrical wave at Isamu and it hit. "It is done." Raion said.

"Not yet." Isamu said as his body was surrounded with lightning chakra. "I am still ready to roll." Isamu then charged at Raion.

"If that is the case: Wind Style: Gale Pride Roar..."

"Lightning Spear." Isamu said as he thrust his arm into Raion and he fell to the ground.

"You did good." The second figure said as he walked up. "I will be your next opponent. The name's Hyō."

"Okay Hyō, when do we start?" Isamu asked.

"We already have." Just then a man with dark eyes, blond hair, yellow shirt and pants, arm and leg guards with black spots on them, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his neck with orange cloth appeared at Isamu's side and sent him flying to the side.

"What was that?" Isamu asked and then the cloak dropped to the ground. Just then Hyō charged in again and continued his attack. "What is this? Did he set up that decoy and now he is attacking me none stop." As Hyō went into attack Isamu dodged and then grabbed him and slammed him to the ground.

"You are good." Hyō said. He then moved his leg as to kick Isamu but he let go and jumped back and head for the nearby trees.

_"Not really my style but this will allow me time to think."_ Isamu said to himself. Just then Hyō appeared and attacked. "What he is relentless."

"I won't allow you to counter or think up a plan." Hyō said as he continued to attack.

"Is that so?" Isamu then focused chakra to his arm and slashed Hyō forcing him to back off. "Good now to finish this. 'Rasengan." Isamu then thrust the sphere of chakra into Hyō's chest. "That is two down." Just then he was attacked by the first figure who had already abandoned his cloak. He has dark eyes, light brown hair, light brown shirt, dark brown pants, black sandals, and a forehead protector wore as a belt with orange cloth.

"Perfect." He said with a laugh.

"What is the meaning of that. Attacking me as I was attacking your teammate. That is disputable." Isamu said.

He laughed and then said. "Sorry but Haiena does not play with the same rules as those two. Now to finish you now." Isamu then ran at Haiena and punched him straight in the gut, sending him flying back. "He still has this much power." Haiena then laughed. "This is bad, I can't stop myself. I will either be die or in bad shape." Haiena then laughed as he crashed into a building wall.

"Man that was a good fight." Isamu said.

"I agree." Hyō said weakly. "If possible, let's fight again."

"That sounds like it could be fun." Isamu said. "Tell me, who is the strongest of you all here?"

"Hokkyokuguma is the strongest of all of use here but he won't be easy to beat." Raion said.

"Well we will see about that." Isamu then ran off.

Meanwhile in the underground tunnels of the Leaf Village, a group of three figures were on the move. "This seems to be the right location." One of the figures said as he struck a wall and water started to drip out. "You are up." The figure said to one of his teammates who held a hand out and then a small tube started out of the palm of it's hand and stretched over towards the crack. But before it could make contact a shuriken came flying at it and cut the tube. "Who did that?" The first figure asked. Just then the third figure rushed in and head for the location of who throw the shuriken. The third figure took out a kunai and thrust it but the shuriken thrower blocked the attack and then both landed on the ground. "Who are you?" Asked the first figure.

"Chiyome Kōga, who are you?" Chiyome asked.

"I am Tako, and this are Imogai." Pointing to the second figure. "And Kurage." Pointing to the third figure. "We are the second Sea Squad."

"What do you mean by second Sea squad?" Chiyome asked.

"We are separated in groups by our abilities. This abilities mirror the natural abilities as several creatures and we are named to match that creature." Tako said. "It happens that their are two squads that are named after sea creatures so we are second."

"I can't let you do what you please." Chiyome said.

"Try and stop use then." Tako said as the one named Kurage dropped the cloak and charged to attack. Kurage is a young woman with white eyes, wavy light blue hair, teal top and light blue pants, light yellow gloves, black sandals, and a forehead protector around her neck with orange cloth.

Chiyome blocked the attack and jumped back. "She is fast." Chiyome said. Kurage then charged in again but Chiyome blocked the attack again. At that point Chiyome tried to grab Kurage's arm but as she was about to touch she could fell a shock and pulled back. "What is that?" Just then Chiyome got grabbed from behind. Soon Tako appeared with his arm around Chiyome's neck. Tako is a man with white eyes, bold head, peach shirt and pants, peach arm and leg guards with blue rings on them, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his neck with orange cloth. "I think I understand now. Kurage is like a jellyfish, she is fast and has a poison that is transferred as an electrical shock. As for you, you Tako are like an octopus, you can camouflage yourself and have arm strength. So you third member, Imogai, what is his story?" Chiyome asked.

"Imogai's like a special sea snail that has a venom that will kill everyone who drinks it." Tako said. "Imogai, continue the plan."

Imogai then walked up to the water and started to extend a second tube from his left hand. His cloak fell to reveal he is a young man with yellow eyes, peach hair with a strain of hair over right eye, gray shirt with black sleeves with gray trim, gray pants, light yellow shawl, black sandals, and a forehead protector wore as a belt with orange cloth. "What is wrong with him. I haven't heard him speak at all?" Chiyome asked.

"A side effect of inserting the venom tubes I guess." Tako said.

"And her." Referring to Kurage.

"No idea, no one has ever heard her speak before." Tako said. "But you should not worry about that because I you will be killed by me." Tako then started to add pressure to Chiyome, strangling her. As she was being strangled she saw the look in Kugare's face. _"Those eyes, I know those eyes." _Chiyome said. "So that is why you don't talk, you don't which to hurt your friends so you don't make connections with people. I know how you feel."

"Really how do you know?" Tako asked.

"Because I use to be the same." Chiyome said.

"What is happening." Tako asked as he was suddenly underwater and being circled by sharks. "Get back, get way from me."

"It is no use running, this is all a genjutsu." Chiyome said as she appeared.

"If that is the case then I will just undo the genjutsu." Tako then released the genjutsu. "What happened?" He asked as he saw Imogai out cold.

"I can cast genjutsu thru touch. I have been able to do so for all my life. But it wasn't until I became a ninja that I was able to control it." Chiyome said.

"Kurage, why did you not stop her?" Tako asked. He then took his leg and chocked her out. "It doesn't matter, I can still take care of this myself."

"I won't let you." Chiyome said.

"I am not going to give you a chose." He then formed a Hand sign and then spat out a stream of ink that Chiyome dodged. "Fool." Tako then appeared and struck he into the ink. "That ink negates chakra so your ninjutsu and genjutsu is gone." He then charged in struck at her but she dodged and struck him. "What the?"

"What use is tactile genjutsu if you can't get close enough to use it." Chiyome said as she held her arms ready to grab.

"So you know taijutsu, well you are not strong enough to use it." Tako then charged in to grab her to strangle but she dodged and then took his arm and throw him.

"I learned how to use my opponent's speed and size against them. And I have trained myself so to prove to myself that I am worth to him." Chiyome said referring to Isamu.

"I don't care. I will not let a girl beat me." Tako was about to rush at Chiyome but then he felt a shock and fell to the ground. "Kurage, why?"

"Because I don't want you to die. Despite who badly you treated me." Kurage said weakly as she hadn't spoken in a while.

"So you are leaving?" Chiyome asked. "What will happen to you since you failed your mission?"

"Nothing. Lord Hikaru does not kill his forces unless they betray him." With that Kurage picked up Tako and Imogai.

"Good bye then." Chiyome said. With that Kurage disappeared.

Meanwhile at the academy a single figure was there causing trouble. "Yep, this is fun. Fun fun." The figure said as he was bouncing from desk to desk. "Next class room." He said as he entered the next class room.

"Good you arrived." Said Kenichi as he stood at the front of the room.

"Who are you, Why are you in the school this late." The figure asked.

"I heard a strange sound. Turns out it is you." Kenichi said.

"Okay well I still won't say who I am." The figure said.

"Okay, that is all fine, Dokuya." Kenichi said.

"What, how did you know my name? I must be more famous then I thought." Dokuya said as he dropped his cloak to reveal he has dark eyes, blue hair, blue shirt and pants, black gloves and belt, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his neck with orange cloth.

"No actually I heard you say your name, several times in fact." Kenichi said.

"Well you still have no idea as to what I am doing here." Dokuya said.

"You are coating the desks of the academy students with a liquid poison so they will get effected themselves and transfer it to others." Kenichi said. "You were talking out loud the whole time."

"Well, it is too late to stop me with out a sample of the poison used you can't treat them." Dokuya said. Dokuya then took his cloak and kicked it at Kenichi and it hit his face and Dokuya ran off to get away.

"You are not getting away from me." Kenichi said as he gave chase.

Dokuya then found himself in at the indoors training field. "Good I lost him." Dokuya said. Just then a kunai came flying past his face.

"Sorry did you think I could not keep up with you?" Kenichi asked as he appeared in front of Dokuya.

"Well, I am not going to let myself get captured." Dokuya said as he charged in to punch Kenichi but he dodged and then held him down by the back of the neck to the ground.

"You are not the type of person that seems to like getting hurt so there must be a reason for attacking like this." Kenichi said. "The poison you used is created from your body isn't it? No need to tell me I smell the poison you have gathered that you planned to use on me." Kenichi then took out a syringe and injected a liquid into Dokuya. "That was a neutralizing enzyme so your poison has been made useless." Kenichi then tied Dokuya's arms and then picked him up and turned him to face him. "Now why are you really here?"

"I am not telling you a thing." Dokuya said. Kenichi then pulled out a piece of candy. "The lot of use where each given one of several missions. Kidnapping the Hokage's kid, cause chaos in the village itself, release criminals from the prison, poison the populous and so on. But there was only one true mission."

"What is it?" Kenichi asked.

"I don't know I really don't." Dokuya said.

"Okay." Kenichi said as he throw the candy into Dokuya's mouth. "Now to start the clean up process."

Meanwhile a single giant figure was walking through the Leaf Village. Behind him there were the remains of Leaf ninja. Just then Isamu appeared before the guy. "Your fists have the scent of Hyō, meaning you have fought them and won."

"Yes I did." Isamu said. "You are Hokkyokuguma, right?"

"That is me." He said as he removed his cloak. Hokkyokuguma is a large man with dark eyes, long bushy white hair, white top, pants, and gloves, black sandals, and a forehead protector around his neck with orange cloth. "Tell me, are they dead?"

"Hyō and Raion are still alive the last I saw. I have no idea about Haiena. Why do you care for them?" Isamu asked.

"Not at all, I was just curious." Hokkyokuguma said. "Do you wish to die?"

"It is not my plan no." Isamu said.

"Then I suggest you leave because I will kill you if you get near me." Hokkyokuguma said.

"Is that so. Good, if you are that strong I wish to fight you even more." Isamu said as he charged at Hokkyokuguma and punched him but he just took the punch. Isamu then went into a kick to the face but Hokkyokuguma took the hit but he did not flinch and when he got hit Hokkyokuguma barely moved. _"What he didn't even try and dodge and there is no chakra activity." _Isamu then jumped back and charged at Hokkyokuguma and delivered a kick to his side but Hokkyokuguma did not block. _"Why won't he move?"_ Just then Hokkyokuguma extended his hand towards Isamu. He dodged but he then was surprised by what he saw after. On the ground around where Isamu was before lay Haiena with his chest busted open. _"If I didn't move that would have been me."_

"Haiena you idiot." Hokkyokuguma said panting.

_"He got tired so fast."_ Isamu said to himself. Isamu then charged at Hokkyokuguma and struck him. He stumbled back but caught himself. _"He moved but it was not enough for this type of attack."_ Isamu then examined Hokkyokuguma more closely. "I think that is it." Isamu said as he used his Second Blade Armor and charged at Hokkyokuguma. He took the hit but afterwards he fell to his knees and panted.

"What did you do?" Hokkyokuguma asked.

"I can used Fire chakra and I used the heat to effect you. You can't take hot temperatures." Isamu said.

"Yes, that is why I don't move much. Only when I have to." Hokkyokuguma said.

"You can't take much more of this can you." Isamu said.

"No I can't. But I don't wish to disappoint you so I will use my killing blow." Hokkyokuguma said.

"Give me your best shot." Isamu said.

Hokkyokuguma then raised his arm and swung it down but Isamu dodged it. "I missed."

"My turn." Isamu said as he pulled his fist back and then punched Hokkyokuguma in the gut.

"You win." Hokkyokuguma said as he fell to the ground.

_"That last attack took a lot to use."_ Isamu said to himself.

"What is your name?" Hokkyokuguma asked.

"Isamu Arashi." Isamu said.

"Isamu, thank you for facing me." Hokkyokuguma said.

"Your welcome, Now tell me where is the Hidden Shadow Village?" Isamu said. Hokkyokuguma was about to open his mouth but then a sword thrust through his chest and on the other end was a Nin-droid. Just then the nin-droid disappeared. "Coward." Isamu yelled.

Just then a Leaf ninja approached Isamu. "Isamu, Lord Hokage has asked all those who faced the enemy to report in as soon as possible."

"Right I am on my way." Isamu said as he made his way to Naruto's office. Once there the young ninja reported the information they have gathered so far. But what worried them the most was what Minoru had to report.

"This is what the two I faced tried to steal from the hospital." Minoru said as he handed the scroll to Naruto who opened it and looked at it. "In your hands is a piece of information that we acquired from Kabuto Yakushi in exchange for a few luxuries back when he was first captured."

"What information exactly is that?" Isamu asked.

"Genetic duplication." Minoru said. "By breaking down the DNA code of an individual they can create a copy of the person genetically."

"Why would we accept such a thing?" Benkei asked.

"Yeah creating an army of ninja with unique abilities that is no different then those Nin-droid things." Date said.

"There are other applications of this type of research." Naruto said. "Using this we could theoretically grow only a single part, like a new eye or a heart that is a match to you with out someone else dying."

"Well that makes some sense." Date said.

"But I don't that was the intent of this Hikaru Kurayami." Yamato said.

"Whatever he had planned you all did your best to stop them." Naruto said.

"Yeah but there are still those who ran away." Benkei said. "Should we try and stop them?"

"The villagers' safety takes priority." Naruto said. "But you are right we can't just ignore the Hidden Shadow. For now we are going to keep on eye out for any information in reference to the Hidden Shadow or this Hikaru Kurayami character."

"Yes sir." They all said.

Meanwhile elsewhere we have Afurikazou on the opposite end of one of his own lances. "Please master. Have mercy."

"Afurikazou, I could forgive that you lost easily, but I can't forgive that you ran straight home." Hikaru said as he thrust the lance towards Afurikazou.

"No I am sorry." With that Afurikazou was stabbed through the chest.

"What a waste." Hikaru said as he throw the lance with Afurikazou on it away along side with the dead bodies of the rest of the Shadow ninja that escaped death and capture in the Leaf. Just then a man with red eyes, scar going down the left eye, mouth and nose wrapped with bandages, dark blue hair in a ponytail, teal shirt with fishnet underneath, dark gray pants, legs wrapped with bandages, and gray sandals appeared behind Hikaru. "Yami, how did it go?"

"It went well." Yami said. "Those idiots want be saying anything again."

"Good." Hikaru said as he started off. "Let use return home." With that he and Yami disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 28

A week has passed since the attack on the Leaf by Shadow. The village is still recovering but things have been quiet as of late. Isamu is staring at a tree in deep thought. "Something on your mine Isamu?" Isamu snapped out of his train of thought and he turned to see Yamato and Akemi standing there.

"Oh its just you two." Isamu said. "What is always on my mind?"

"Mitsuhide right?" Yamato asked. "It has been a while since we last saw him. We need information about the Shadow, that should be the main focus..." Yamato was interrupted when a Nin-droid appeared before them.

"What could it want?" Akemi asked.

Just then a familiar voice was heard coming from it. "Isamu, the time for our fight has arrived."

"Mitsuhide." Isamu said.

"Met me at where it all began for use in one hour starting when this Nin-droid vanishes. You are allowed only two witness. Any others and I will send a squad of Nin-droid to attack the Hokage's brat."

"So what are you going to do?" They turned to see Naruto standing behind them.

"I am going. After all I am the only one who knows the meaning of the message." Isamu said.

"We are going with you." Yamato said.

"Otoya and Masumi will be there to so this is our responsibility to go and help." Akemi said.

"Yamato, Akemi, I am sorry for dragging you two into my mess again." Isamu said. "Naruto sensei, I don't have to tell you not to intervene, although your family has been threatened."

"I trust in your abilities." Naruto said as he place his hand Isamu's head. "But be careful."

"I plan to be careful." Isamu said. "Let's go." With that Isamu, Yamato and Akemi head to meet up with Team Thirteen.

"Should I follow them?" Kagemaru asked as he appeared behind Naruto.

"No, I have another mission for you." Naruto said.

About thirty minutes have passed and Isamu stopped. "Isamu, what is wrong?" Akemi asked.

"I know you already know. Captain Kagemaru please show yourself." Isamu said. Just then Kagemaru appeared to them. "Why are you following us, I am allowed to bring only two others."

"I know but think about it. If who has been there every time Nin-droids have been involved? Sekku. While you three are to act as a decoy I am to locate him and take him out." Kagemaru said.

"Very well." Isamu said. "Then I suggest this is where we all part."

"What do you mean?" Akemi asked.

"Mitsuhide and I will be fighting alone, as for you two, you have to keep the other two busy so I can fight to the fullest against Mitsuhide." Isamu said. "You understand that right?"

"Of course." Yamato said. "Here." Yamato then took out a short sword. "I have a feeling that this my be necessary."

"Thank you." Isamu said as he strapped the sword to his back.

"Well I guess I should get going then." Kagemaru said as he ran off.

"Let's go." Isamu said as they made their way to the site of the message.

"Is this the place?" Akemi asked as they were looking at a giant cliff side with several tunnels systems.

"Look for yourself." Isamu said.

Akemi then looked with her sensory ability. "I sense them."

Just then three Nin-droids appeared before them. "Looks like they are our escorts." Yamato said.

"Then we are expected." Isamu said. "Let's not keep them waiting." With that each nin-droid lead one of the three towards a different cave entrance. "This three each lead to the main location. So if we are lucky we will meet again there." With that they each entered their respective cave.

Yamato's cave lead to a large deep circular area. "That is a deep fall." Yamato said. Just then the Nin-droid escort pushed him into the area before disappearing. "So it is a trap."

"Not fully." Said Otoya as he walked towards Yamato. "Nadeshiko it is time for my revenge for three years back."

"You brought that on yourself." Yamato said.

"I don't care. You are dead meat." Otoya then charged forward with his sword drawn. Yamato down his sword and blocked the attack. "So you too changed weapons. Well I still will win."

"Wind Style: Violent Whirlwind." Yamato the blast a stream of air at Otoya that pushed him back.

"A wind style ninjutsu. Interesting." Otoya said.

"I will destroy that sword like I did you last one." Yamato then sent wind chakra into his sword and charged in to attack.

"I don't think so." When the two swords clashed Yamato was sent back.

"What was that?" Yamato asked.

"You are not the only wind chakra type sword user around." Otoya said as wind chakra was being released from his sword.

"Your wind is wild, it is too dangerous to use." Yamato said.

"Fool, I know it is wild. I am causing this wind to go wild." Otoya said as he charged in to attack.

_"I have no chose but to use that technique."_ Yamato then went into position and use Trinity Streiser.

_"Here it comes."_ Otoya said. "Wind Style: Wild Storm Strike." With that Otoya raised his sword and struck it forward and the two attacks canceled each other out.

"What the?" Yamato said.

"Now. Wild Storm Thrust." Otoya then charged in and managed to strike Yamato.

_"He broke through Trinity Streiser. But how?"_ Yamato asked himself as he recovered after taking the hit.

"Foolish Nadeshiko, you think I just sat around waiting for our rematch. I learned all about you. That is how I destroyed your Trinity Streiser." Otoya said.

"How did you even know about the Trinity Streiser?" Yamato asked.

"The Hidden Shadow has a jutsu that allows use to experience the last moment of a person before they die. Using that one can see everything the person show ranging between the first memory they had to the time right before the jutsu was cast." Otoya said.

"That still doesn't explain how you know of my jutsu." Yamato said.

Otoya then throw a sword at Yamato. When he show it it shocked him. "You recognized it right. That sword belonged to Ayumu from the Nadeshiko Village." Yamato walked to the sword. "Are you going to cry for him? And don't worry I have no desire to try and master your stupid jutsu."

"Otoya, I will kill you." Yamato said.

_"What is this feeling, I never felt this coming from Nadeshiko, no from any one person before."_ Otoya said to himself. _"I have to end this fast."_ Otoya then charged in to attack. Yamato then took hold of Ayumu's sword and dodged Otoya's attack. Yamato then charged in to attack. He swung his sword in a backhand grip and and then swung Ayumu's in a standard grip. _"He is attacking with both blades."_ Otoya then jumped back.

"Looks like using two swords works for me along with a back handed grip." Yamato said.

"You are still foolish." Otoya then throw is sword in the air and then formed a hand sign. "Wind Style: Grand Discord." With that the air around them caused a sound that caused Yamato to be came unbalanced. Otoya then grabbed his sword and charged in and the two fought but because of the lack of balance Otoya had the advantage.

"What is going on?" Yamato asked.

"This is my wind style. Actually it is something else, Sound Style. Causing the air waves to admit this sound I can zap my opponent's strength." Otoya said.

"It does not matter. I will still beat you." Yamato said.

"I expected that. Actually though Ayumu's eyes I saw him practicing a certain jutsu." Otoya said. "It is not my type of jutsu but it did inspire me to create my own jutsu." Otoya then held his sword across his shoulders and then Slashed all the way through. "Demon Movement." With that a curved blade shot out at Yamato and sent him flying. "With the sound he would not have to time or strength to get away." Just then Yamato jumped up form the cloud of smoke that was created. "But how?"

"Your attack is powerful, but a single punch for Isamu is stronger." Yamato said.

"It want matter because I am still going to win." Otoya said as he swung to attack but Yamato slashed Otoya through the middle with both swords. "I loss again." With that Otoya fell out cold.

Meanwhile in one of the other caves, Akemi had been abandoned by her Nin-droid guide and was on her own. "This is bad. I can be ambushed at any time." Just then as on cue, senbons came flying at Akemi. She dodged them and looked to see it was Masumi who throw them. "Masumi, we don't have to fight. Just stand down and neither of use will get hurt."

"I can't do that. I have no where to go so I must do as Hikaru says to stay." Masumi then throw senbon at Akemi but she dodged them.

"If I must fight you then I will." Akemi then throw a kunai but as it got close to Masumi black needles grow from her body. "What are those?"

"So Hikaru would allow use to stay I volunteered to be experimented on. This quills allow be to poison you more easily." Masumi then swung her arm and shot the needles at Akemi who used a barrier to block the attack. "I can't give up." Masumi said as she launched more needles.

_"What is she doing. She knows that my barrier is enough to block those random shots. Unless that is the point."_ Akemi said to herself. _"She does not wish to kill me so she is letting herself be placed in a position to loss._ Stop it!" Akemi shouted. "Why would you risk your self for Mitsuhide and Otoya. They don't care for you at all."

Masumi stopped shooting and then yelled. "You don't know anything about them. They have their rough points but they are my friends."

"So friends let their friend risk their life and don't even care about what happens to them?" Akemi asked. "Yamato, Isamu, and I worry for each other so I know what it is like to have people that care for me."

"Shut it Akemi. They don't show it but their is good in them." Masumi said.

"That is positive thinking and nothing else." Akemi said.

"Really, what if Naruto didn't keep faith that Sasuke had good in him after he left the Leaf." Masumi said. "I believe their is good in everyone so I will keep fighting with them until they realize that." Masumi then took a kunai out and charged in to attack.

Akemi then throw something over Masumi's shoulder and then draw a kunai of her own and the two clashed. "I believe you are right that everyone has good in them, but your approach is all wrong. Just because Naruto Sensei had faith in Sasuke sensei did not cause him to return to the Leaf. If Naruto sensei did not chase and pester Sasuke sensei, even if Sasuke show the light he would have had no place to return to."

"Who do you know this?" Masumi asked.

"Because I seen Isamu suffering to do the same for Mitsuhide." Akemi said.

"It does not matter because Isamu will die and Mitsuhide will be the one to kill him." Masumi said.

"I will not let that happen." Akemi said. She then formed a hand sign with her free hand and then jumped back and throw shuriken at Masumi. "Shuriken Shadow Clone." With that the shuriken multiplied and came flying at Masumi.

"That will not stop me." Masumi said as she grow Needles from the front of her body. "This is my ultimate defense." Just then Masumi felt something hit her in the back. She glanced around to see it was a single shuriken. "How did that happen?"

"I am a sensory type ninja and once I have identified a person's chakra I can infuse my weapons with chakra that is used to track the source I am searching for." Akemi said.

"You throw that shuriken before to set it behind me. Well it don't not matter because I will still stop the shuriken coming from the front." Masumi said.

"That would be true your front spikes can defend you. But not your back." Akemi said as the shuriken flew passed Masumi's front and then turned around and struck at her back. Masumi's spikes re-entered her body as she fell to the ground. "I can also use my own chakra as a marker so to trace objects with little or no chakra." Akemi then closed her eyes and searched for her teammate's chakra. "Good they are still alive. But it looks like their is only one way out. Well better got going."

Meanwhile Isamu was making his way thru the cave until he came to an opening. Isamu ran thru it and then was face to face with Mitsuhide. "Mitsuhide!" Isamu shouted.

"Isamu, you got my message." Mitsuhide said. "And your witnesses?"

"You and I both know that their would be no witnesses to our fight." Isamu said.

"Right." Mitsuhide said. "I am surprised you could decode my message."

"Meet me where it all started for us.' Since the hideout is gone there left only one possibility." Isamu said. "This is where we first met and fought with each other."

"Right and it will be the place you die." Mitsuhide said.

"I am not going to die." Isamu then charged in to punch Mitsuhide but he simply raised a leg and blocked the attack.

"This game again." Mitsuhide said as he took a kunai and readied to strike but then Isamu jumped back and dodged. "Running away, that is not like the Isamu I know."

"I am not running away." Isamu yelled.

"Seems like it to me." Mitsuhide said as he appeared in front of Isamu and delivered a kick that Isamu dodged. Isamu then throw a punch but Mitsuhide blocked it and then went in with a kunai but Isamu broke away and dodged. "The Leaf has weaken you, while the Shadow has allowed me to became stronger." Mitsuhide then charged in and unleashed a barrage of kicks to Isamu. Isamu dodged them as Mitsuhide continued to speak. "You are nothing now. You have last the very thing that first caused me to make you my rival, you last your fury and rage. It is that pacific Naruto right? He made you weak. I guess he will have to die next." Mitsuhide said as he delivered a kick to Isamu but then Isamu blocked the kick. "What!" Mitsuhide said. "How did you take that hit?"

"Naruto sensei did not make me weak." Isamu said as he took his free hand and stuck Mitsuhide's leg and then charged in to punch him but he dodged. "He did the opposite and made me stronger."

_"He almost got me with that last attack."_ Mitsuhide said to himself. "_I guess he did get stronger."_ Mitsuhide then reached to his pouch. _"Good it is still safe. It is too early to use now but I need to use it."_

Isamu then rushed in and punched at Mitsuhide but he blocked it with his leg. "Focus Mitsuhide. This fight is still not over yet." Isamu said.

"Yeah it is not." Mitsuhide said as he extends his leg and did a back flip that pushed Isamu's arm up and then went into a spinning kick towards Isamu's chest but he dodged and got some distance. Mitsuhide then returned to a standing position. Isamu then charged in to attack and throw a barrage of punches but Mitsuhide dodged them and then throw a barrage of kicks that Isamu first dodged, then blocked. "Now I got your limit." Mitsuhide then went from the last kick in the barrage into a kick to the side of Isamu's head. Isamu then caught the kick. Isamu then tried to take hold of both legs and slam Mitsuhide to the ground but he spun in the air and got out of his grip. He then kicked Isamu but he blocked it but Mitsuhide used the force to jump back to get some distance. _"Isamu, he hasn't just gotten stronger but he has somehow gotten smarter. No he is still the same brute as he always has been. Something else is up."_

"Mitsuhide, you are still as strong as ever." Isamu said out loud.

"Foolish Isamu, you never tell the opponent that they are strong while the fight is still going on." Mitsuhide said.

"Funny, you said those exact words to me the first time I made that mistake." Isamu said. "I am foolish, remembering a thing like that at a time like this."

"You are right, you are foolish." Mitsuhide said as he appeared before Isamu and delivered a kick to his head that sent him flying before he skid to a stop. "You accepted my challenge like a fool. You had no idea if I was going to leave the Leaf alone whether you win or lose. Also you put those you consider your friends in danger. They likely dead by now and now you are defeated. Don't worry thou I will make sure you don't have to live with all those lives on your conscience." Mitsuhide then readied to stomp on Isamu's head but then his leg was grabbed and he was stopped.

"Don't you dare underestimate my teammates, the village, or me." Isamu then lifted Mitsuhide in the air as he stood up and then slammed him into the ground. "And don't you dare call me a fool again."

"That's it, there is the rage I know from you Isamu." Mitsuhide said as he got some distance. "Now the fight can truly continue."

"Mitsuhide, you are going down." Isamu then charged in to attack.

_"Predictable Isamu."_ Mitsuhide said to himself as he raised his leg to block Isamu's punch. Just then Mitsuhide got hit and sent flying back. "How could I not block your punch?" Mitsuhide asked.

"That is simple, because it wasn't a punch. It was a kick." Isamu said as he lowered his leg.

"A kick, you used a kick?" Mitsuhide asked. "You never used a kick in any of our fights."

"I always prided myself in using my arms to fight as you with your legs but I know pride my entire self." Isamu said.

"I will not stand for this." Mitsuhide said as he took out a injector.

"What is that?" Isamu asked.

"Adrenaline Booster." Mitsuhide said. "This will increase my strength and eliminate my pain threshold." With that Mitsuhide charged in and attacked.

Isamu activated his Second Blade Armor and then blocked Mitsuhide's attack. "Mitsuhide, this is not the way to get stronger. Relying on a subsidence to get stronger is not the way and it is not health."

"I don't care. I will crush you and then your friends." With that Mitsuhide delivered a second attack that pushed Isamu back. Mitsuhide then launched a barrage of kicks and then kicked Isamu in the side and sent him back more. "That's it. There is nothing you can do to stop me. So get crushed and then disappear." Mitsuhide then delivered a powerful kick to Isamu that sent him flying back. "It is over."

"Not by a long shot." Isamu said as he ran at Mitsuhide and throw a punch and it made contact, sending Mitsuhide back.

"It is pointless. I am too strong for you know." Mitsuhide said as he tried to kick Isamu but he blocked it and then thrust his palm into Mitsuhide's leg. "I am not done." Mitsuhide then used the force of Isamu's attack to turn around and kick with his other leg but Isamu blocked it by attacking the leg with a kick of his own. Isamu then used his leg to force Mitsuhide to the ground. "Got off." Mitsuhide then kicked at Isamu but he dodged. "Now I got you." Mitsuhide said as he throw a kunai at a wire and then thousands of senbon came flying at Isamu. _"The needles are to thin for Isamu to see them all. And they are all laced with poison. Isamu is done for."_

Isamu then draw out his sword and then as he swung it the senbon flew back and they hit several nin-droids stationed all around the area. "So you were planning to kill me using this needles." Isamu said as he gripped his sword's grip tight. "I guess you have last your pride as a warrior." Isamu then sheathed his sword.

"Hey this fight is still not over yet." Mitsuhide said.

"I know." Isamu said. "That is why I sheathed my sword."

Mitsuhide then looked at Isamu confused but then his legs erupted in pain. "What is happening?"

"The adrenalin you injected yourself with may have made you stronger and feel no pain, but once it wares off the pain will return tenfold." Isamu said.

"Why you!" Mitsuhide then tried to move but he was in too much pain.

"Your legs are in no condition to move. Now I will end you with this move." Isamu then rushed at Mitsuhide and then jumped into the air. He then extended his leg and came flying straight for him.

_"A kick from that high. I have to do something." _Mitsuhide then tried to reach for his pouch but he had trouble moving. _"Don't let me that I am drained of my chakra."_ With that Isamu struck Mitsuhide sending him back. _"It this the end?"_

Meanwhile elsewhere Sekka was in a clearing holding a pocket watch. "One hour has passed. Now to send the troops in." Sekka said as he reach up but then a kunai came flying at him and his barrier blocked it. "So you are here Kagemaru." Sekka said as he turned to see Kagemaru standing before him.

"So Lord Naruto was correct that you were going to send in your forces either way." Kagemaru said. "You know I will have to stop you."

"I expected as much." Sekka said as he moved his hand and then several Shinobi Spheres came flying at Kagemaru and started to fire.

Kagemaru dodged the best he could but he managed to asked Sekka something. "Tell me how are you able to control so many of this things at once?"

"Simple, I am not controlling them." Just then from behind Sekka floated a giant sphere. "This is a Command Sphere. With it I control the smaller Shinobi Spheres. And before you start thinking, yes if The Command Sphere is banished then the Shinobi Sphere will disappear too. But as you see with me in front of it I can block your attacks. It is hopeless so why not give in." With that the Shinobi Sphere blasted Kagemaru and they both hit Kagemaru. "It is over!" Sekka said. "Now, time to continue the attack." Just then the Shinobi Spheres stopped moving. "What happened? Why are they not moving? Could it be?" Sekka then turned around and saw Kagemaru holding a sword thrusted into Command Sphere. "What but how did you survive that attack?"

"I am a ANBU of the Hidden Leaf Village, you would know all that by now." Kagemaru then twist his sword and removed the sword. Then the Command Sphere disappeared in a poof of smoke along with the Shinobi Spheres.

"It doesn't matter that you are ANBU, I will not lose to you." Sekka said. He then held his hand out. "Masterpiece Serpent."

"It doesn't matter what mechanism you throw at me. I will stop it." Kagemaru said as Masterpiece Serpent was appearing.

"Yeah that may be the case if Masterpiece Serpent was just any puppet." Sekka said as it appeared and Kagemaru was shocked at what he saw. Out of the smoke was a giant purple snake with black markings. It also has mechanical claw arms and a blade on it's tail. Finally on it's back was a pair of giant mechanical wings. "Prototype 000, or Rei as you called it was the first of my human experiments but Masterpiece Serpent is one of my earlier works but I have maintained it."

"What exactly is that?" Kagemaru asked.

"It is simple, I acquired a Giant Snake from the Ryūchi Cave, then I converted it's body using similar techniques as what I believe were used by the late Sasori of the Red Sand. I then outfit it with weapons and even the claws and wings. This is my turn masterpiece." Sekka said. "Now attack." With that the Serpent charged at Kagemaru but he dodged it and then turned around to counter attack. Kagemaru and the Serpent clashed blades and then by Sekka's command thrust a claw at Kagemaru but as it hit he disappeared. "He vanished again." Sekka looked all around for where Kagemaru could be. _"Where are you?"_ Just then Kagemaru leapt up from underground. "Dodge it." Sekka then moved his gloved hand and the Serpent followed command and dodged but Kagemaru managed to nick it. Sekka then had the serpent constrict Kagemaru. "You are not getting away this time."

"What are you going to do?" Kagemaru asked.

"I don't know, I guess I will convert you into a Nin-droid." Sekka said.

"Those Nin-droids seem to be strong, who are you able to control so many at once?" Kagemaru asked. "I mean, that Control Glove is powerful but it must have it's limits."

"True, while I could use a summoning jutsu to summon them control has to be established first and to do that a shorter range needs to be reached. But I have conceited for that." Sekka said.

"How?" Kagemaru asked.

"By order of Lord Hikaru, I have implanted a basic voice command system in each standard Nin-droid. While one without a Control Glove wouldn't be able to control their movements they will follow the basic parameters set."

"What are this parameters?" Kagemaru asked.

"One they will recognize enemy from ally, two to kill unless ordered otherwise, and three to obey higher up orders." Sekka said. "Why have you been so talkative?" Just then there was a loud sound coming from far away. "What was that?"

"Probably your nin-droid storage blowing up." Kagemaru said.

"What do you mean?" Sekka asked.

"Before activating the auto return of the Control Sphere, I planted a going away gift. A time released explosion tag." Kagemaru said.

"You mean, you were having me talk so to bind time for the explosion." Sekka said. "Why you!" He then ordered the Serpent to squeeze Kagemaru but then it's lower body got cut up, releasing Kagemaru.

"I could have gotten out at anytime." Kagemaru said as he charged at Sekka.

"Prototype 001." Sekka tried to summon but Kagemaru appeared and took hold of Sekka's arm before he could continue the summon.

"Sorry, not going to happen." Kagemaru said. "Now were is the Hidden Shadow Villlage?"

Just then a kunai came flying towards them forcing them to separate. Just then a Nin-droid appeared. "Looks like I still have a means to fight." Sekka said. "Now attack." The nin-droid did not move. "I said attack." The Nin-droid then turned around and stabbed it's hand through Sekka's gut and then removed it's hand from Sekka's body and then leapt off.

"Wait!" Kagemaru yelled but he could tell it was too late. He ran to Sekka. "Sekka, hold on there."

"It is too late. Even if you are able to help I would not accept." Sekka said.

"Why did Hikaru do this to you?" Kagemaru asked.

"I must no longer be needed." Sekka said. "Some for those three brats."

"No!" Kagemaru was about to leave when Sekka grabbed his arm.

"Kagemaru, tell me why do you fight?" Sekka asked.

"Lord Naruto saved me from myself and I will fight to repay that debt. Which I have done three years ago, now I am doing this because I wish to." Kagemaru said. "That is why I will protect what is precise to him." With that Kagemaru left.

_"Kagemaru, he sacrificed himself for another._ What a fool!" Sekka said with is final breath.

Kagemaru to ran to where Isamu and the others are. He then saw an explosion. "No, am I too late?"

"Captain Kagemaru." He turned to see Akemi.

"Akemi, you got out. What about the others?" Kagemaru asked.

"We got out too." Yamato said as he walked up from the tree cover.

"Good. Where is Isamu?" Kagemaru asked.

"See for yourself." Yamato said pointing back.

Kagemaru walked over to see Isamu treating the wounds of Team Thirteen. "Isamu, what are you doing?" Kagemaru asked.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Isamu asked. "I am treating their wounds so we can take them back to the Leaf for interrogation. There, they are stable enough to be moved." Isamu then picked Mitsuhide and placed him on his back. Yamato walked up to Otoya and Akemi to Masumi and they did the same and they then made their way back to the Leaf.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Shadow Village, Hikaru Kurayami was sitting at a table with his top ninja on either side of the table at the head opposite Hikaru was the benefactor of the Hidden Shadow Village. "You should move now to eliminate those three or information will be leaked." The benefactor said.

"Why should we do a fool thing as that?" Asked one of the top ninja. "They are simply not worth our time to deal with."

"Listen you, I am paying for your operations so I am your boss." The benefactor said.

"Paying for our going ons, by no means makes you to boss of us." Hikaru said. "But I understand, you have my guarantee that what ever information they may or may not leak will not lead towards you by name."

"You are lucky that I trust your guarantee." The benefactor said as he got up. "I have business to attend to. I all make my leave. Farewell, Lord Kurayami." With that the benefactor left.

"Master, why did you stop me from taking him down?" Yami asked as he placed his sword away.

"We need his money, simple as that. Until we ground our foot hold we are at the mercy of this types of people." Hikaru said.

"Sir, if I may ask. Was it wise to silence Sekka. I may not have liked the man but his work was beneficial to us." Yami said.

"I agree, it was beneficial, but that is no longer the case." Hikaru said. "What about the storage center?"

"The search has just began but from the reports nothing of importance can be recovered." Another Shadow Ninja said.

"It is not much of a loss, it was an off site location so the explosion itself will not lead to us." Another Ninja said.

"You know money bags did make a point. Those Leaf Rogues could spill information on us." Another Ninja said.

"Don't worry, those three or not important." Hikaru said.

Meanwhile on route back to the Leaf, Team Thirteen were starting to wake up. "So you're up." Yamato said to Otoya.

"Let me down." Otoya yelled as he jumped off of Yamato's back. "I am not done yet." Just then Otoya fell to the ground. "My body."

"You don't think we would treat you back to full health did you?" Yamato asked.

"More important, who treated us?" Mitsuhide asked.

"That would be Isamu." Akemi said.

"Isamu, that is a laugh." Mitsuhide said.

"It is true, and I suggest you don't insult me. Especially since I am carrying you." Isamu said. "Yamato pick Otoya back up."

"Isamu, we got them so you are not the boss of me anymore." Yamato said. "But I will do as you ask." Yamato then picked Otoya back up and they continued to the Leaf.

"Isamu, why did you not kill me?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I don't kill if I can help it, neither of use do." Isamu said. "Now since you are in a talkative mood how about some answers. Where is the Hidden Shadow's base of operations?"

"I don't know." Mitsuhide said.

"Don't give me that, you were training with them for three years so you must know something about them." Isamu said.

"I really don't know, in addition to the main village there are several off site bases. We were moved from base to base and until or recent assignment we were always blindfolded and lead to the base." Mitsuhide said.

"Fine I guess you are telling the truth." Isamu said.

"Well can you tell us anything about Hikaru Kurayami or his forces?" Kagemaru asked. "Sekka is dead, killed by one of his own nin-droids, so we don't really need information on him."

"What one of his nin-droids killed him, but that is like a child killing their parent." Yamato said. "Why would that be done."

"Hikaru has a habit that is like his signature." Masumi said.

"What is it?" Kagemaru asked.

"If possible, he would make it seem as if those he wish dead, took their own lives." Masumi said. "He does this but using his target's own weapon against them."

"What about the others?" Yamato asked.

"The only ones we ever talked to were each other and Sekka and those where mostly threats I would make." Otoya said. "Since there is no escape now, why not say what we can before they came for us."

"If they do it will be to silence you." They looked to see they have arrived at the Leaf Village gate and that Naruto was standing there. "Looks like you succeeded." Naruto then motioned and three men came up and took Team Thirteen from Team Naruto. "Take Team Thirteen for interrogation, I what them guarded at all times."

"Yes sir." They said as they took them away.

"As for you four, good work." Naruto said.

"Thank you Sensei, but there is a more pressing matter that needs to be taken care of." Isamu said.

"Really, what is that?" Naruto asked.

Their was a long pause between them until Isamu's stomach started to growl. "I am so hungry, I need fuel." Isamu said as he held his stomach.

"Of course." Naruto said.

"Isamu, do you think of anything but fighting and eating?" Yamato asked.

"At least I didn't need to be healed as much." Isamu said.

"Come on let's not start now." Akemi said.

"She is right." Isamu said. "We will take care of this later."

"Agreed." Yamato said.

"Then let's go and eat." Isamu said as they headed off to eat.

"He has a weight off his back now." Kagemaru said to Naruto.

"Yes he does." Naruto said. "But I fear that he will have to fight again and very soon."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 29

A few weeks have passed since Team Thirteen was captured but interrogation hasn't given them any leads as to the location of the Hidden Shadow's Village. Naruto was in his office doing paperwork when a big lead was brought to him. "Naruto, we found information that can help with finding the Hidden Shadow's village." Shikamaru said as he entered the room.

"What did you find Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Actually it was Kankurō who thought of it. Upon inspection of Rei and fragments from other Nin-droid, that the Nin-droids themselves are made using an array of high quality of parts." Shikamaru said.

"There is no way that rogue ninja could go into a store and just pay this types of parts. Which means that someone must be funding them." Naruto said. "Any clues as to where we can start our search?"

"By the look of it there is some mild water damage and salt deposits on some of the wood. A port town is most likely. Also since the Leaf has been receiving the blunt of the attacks, it is safe to assume that they are local. Also since there has not been any large shipments going by land from any port then..."

"The Hidden Shadow Village is either very close to of has a port." Naruto said. "Get me Sasuke Uchiha and his team."

"Alright, but why not send your own team?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't. Yamato has some business to deal with and he invited Isamu and Akemi to go with." Naruto said.

Meanwhile in a small village in the Land of Fire, Team Naruto had just finished a round of ramen. As they were leaving Isamu commented to himself. "Not as good as Ichiraku's but it is acceptable."

"Now that you have finished eating who about we go back to the reason we are here." Yamato said.

"Man, Kanon sure got you whipped." Isamu said.

"No she doesn't." Yamato said.

"Yamato." He turned to find his sister Kanon standing there.

"Kanon, hello." Yamato said. "Did we make you wait?"

"Not really, I just arrived." Kanon said.

"Hello Kanon." Isamu said.

"Oh Isamu, hello. How have you been?" Kanon asked.

"Fine." Isamu said. "Do you mind not standing too close?"

"Oh sorry, I am trying to improve on that. Remember a heart is not something to steal." Kanon said. She then noticed the sword on Isamu's back. "Where did you got that sword?"

"Yamato gave me it a few weeks ago." Isamu said.

"Can I see?" Kanon asked.

"Okay." Isamu said as he took his sword and then head it to Kanon.

"Nice balance, design well for single hand use." She then turned to Yamato. "Why didn't you keep it for yourself?"

"I have my reasons." Yamato said. "What is that sword on your back about?"

"Oh, well it is actually for you." Kanon said as she handed Isamu his sword back and then took the sword from her back off and handed it to Yamato.

Yamato draw it to look at the blade and then draw it fully. The sword had a dual side blade and it's guard looked like a pair of wings. "This blade, is it what I think it is?" Yamato asked. "But how?"

"What is with that sword?" Isamu asked.

" This was my father's sword. It is called Feather's Edge, a blade designed to be light but sturdy." Yamato said. "Now how, no why is this sword so well off?"

"Akio, after another of his attempts he saw the blade and begged father to let him work on it. After Akio did so father said, 'This sword, needs a master.' So he sent me to deliver it." Kanon said.

"Thank you and thank father for me." Yamato said as he sheathed the sword and then attached it to his back. "Now since you here why don't we have some fun."

"Sounds good to me." Isamu said. "We are welcome to come too right?"

"Of course, I don't mine sharing time with my sister with my friends." Yamato said.

"Alright them let's go." Isamu said as he ran ahead and then crashed into someone. "Oh sorry."

"You better be." The man said. Isamu looked at his He had glasses on and have dark eyes, dark gray hair slicked back in a ponytail, white undershirt, black jacket with dark grey trim, black pants, and black sandals.

"My friend was careless so please don't hold that against him." Yamato said.

"He is just lucky that I have other things to deal with." With that the man started off. He stopped and turned his head to Kanon and then turned his head back and left.

"That man, I have seen him before but where?" Kanon said.

"Let's not let him interrupt our fun." Isamu said. Just then he heard something. He turned and saw Team Sasuke there with out Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey guys. Why are you here?"

"We are on a mission from Naruto sensei." Benkei said. "Sasuke sensei sent use here a head of him so not to waste time."

"What type of mission?" Yamato asked.

"A possible lead to where the Hidden Shadow is." Benkei said.

"Them here?" Isamu asked.

"Maybe. Them or someone funding their activities." Date said. "Hey who is the girl?"

"That is Kanon, Yamato's sister." Chiyome said. She then turned to Kanon and said. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"You too." Kanon said.

_"This feeling of anger coming from the two of them but the smiles on their faces. Creepy!"_ Benkei said to himself. "Hello Miss Nadeshiko, My name is Benkei Tetsudamashii."

"A pleasure." Kanon said.

"And I am Date Abe." Date said.

"It is a pleasure. Hey do either of you two have a girlfriend?" Kanon asked. At this both men blushed.

"So outward and followed." Date said.

"Tradition is the Nadeshiko Village is if some one beats one of their kunoichi they are taken to the village and have to marry the defeated kunoichi. But it is rude to ask outright something personal like that." Yamato said.

"Sorry." Kanon said. "So who is this Hidden Shadow?"

"They are a dark village that the Leaf has encountered several times and has sent forces to attack the Leaf not that long ago." Date said.

"Idiot." Isamu said as he ran to stump on Date's foot. "Although I trust Kanon, I don't she would have been allowed out side her village without an escort and I don't think I could trust her."

"Okay but the information is out their already." Date said.

"Now I remember." Kanon said.

"Remember what?" Date asked.

"The man Isamu bumped into, I remember where I show him before." Kanon said. "I am sure that he is involved with the Hidden Shadow."

"What makes you think that?" Yamato asked.

"I was taking a walk in the forest when I saw two ninja in black hooded cloak meeting the man we just saw." Kanon said.

"Who do you know?" Akemi asked.

"I never forget a face, I just didn't care back then to worry about him because they were just talking." Kanon said.

"Well then it is a good thing I locked on his chakra." Akemi said.

"Why did you do that?" Isamu asked.

"I have my reasons." Akemi said.

"Whatever." Isamu said. "Listen Benkei, I know this is your mission but maybe you could use some help."

"I have no abjections." Benkei said.

"Let's go then." Isamu said as he and Akemi ran off.

"I am not going to be beaten by you Isamu." Date said as he ran off.

"We better follow him." Benkei said.

"Right." Chiyome said.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Yamato asked Kanon.

"I am going with you, I don't know why but I have a feeling that things are going to be troublesome." Kanon said.

"Sorry but this is not a matter you should be involved in." Yamato said. "This is bad, I smell blood." Just then a cloaked figure dropped down and attacked Yamato and Kanon. "Kanon, be careful."

"I know." Kanon said as she reached for her sword to slash at the attacked but the attacked dodged the attack. Yamato then charged in to attack but the figure pulled an arm blade out and clashed. When the clash ended Yamato noticed something.

"Kanon, this thing is a Nin-droid, a living puppet. No telling what gadgets it will use." Yamato said. The Nin-droid then stabbed Yamato and forced him down to the ground.

"Yamato!" Kanon shouted as the Nin-droid appeared in front of Kanon and held it's hand out and sprayed a mist that knocked her out. The Nin-droid then caught Kanon and ran off with her.

"Kanon! Yamato said as he got up. He quickly glanced at the wound. "It is manageable." He then sniffed the air. "That is the same direction as the others." He then made his way to the others.

The rest of them had positioned themselves at a building that belonged to the glasses man located just outside of the village in the forest. "Man nothing is happening." Isamu said.

"Be patient." Benkei said.

"Hey someone is approaching." Date said. "And he is carrying someone on his shoulder."

The figure then appeared to the door where it opened and the figure entered. "I sensed no chakra from that man, Nin-droid." Benkei said. "We have to report this back to Sasuke sensei."

"Wait!" They turned to see Yamato staggering with a woman on his shoulder.

"What happened?" Benkei asked as Isamu ran in and started treating both of them.

"Not long after you left a Nin-droid attacked us and took Kanon." Yamato said.

"Kanon, but why?" Chiyome asked.

"So you don't hate Kanon, Chiyome." Benkei said to her in a whisper.

"We need to get in their and find out." Yamato said.

"I won't tell you not to go but what about her?" Isamu asked referring to the woman with Yamato.

"She is Kanon's escort." Yamato said. "Clearly she was taken out first so to get to Kanon."

"Well we can't just leave her here." Benkei said.

"Don't worry, after my wound is treated I am ready to save Young Lady Kanon." The kunoichi said.

"No you are not." Isamu said.

"I will not bow down to a man's orders." She said as she stood up but as she tried to walk she started to fall but Isamu and Yamato caught her. "I need to protect Lady Kanon."

"You have to stay alive." Isamu then whispered. "I will not let you place two lives in danger."

"What?" She whispered back. She then said. "Fine, I will stay back."

"Good." Isamu said.

"Now to get use in there." Yamato said.

"I can take care of that." Chiyome said. She then picked a stone up and then ran closer to the door. She then throw the stone and hid herself. The door opened and out stepped a man in a suit. He stepped out of the building and looked around. Chiyome then made contact with him and the man passed out. She then signaled for the others.

"Good, how long do we have?" Benkei asked.

"He should be out for three hours." Chiyome said.

"Three hours, that is a lot." Isamu said.

"Well the best way to get close is by trust." Benkei said. "Continue."

"Okay, 'Transform." Chiyome then transformed into a copy of the man she knocked out.

"Now let's take care of this." Yamato said as they then entered the building. Once in Chiyome lead them to the boss's office. Once there the others hid themselves nearby as Chiyome entered the office.

"Are you sure this will work?" Isamu asked Date in a whisper.

"Chiyome is the best we have at infiltration. Her chakra control allows her to form a perfect transformation and while placing someone under a genjutsu she can enter a person's mind so to make the genjutsu as realistic as possible so to reduce the chance of them braking it so she can access a person's behavior and traits so she can create a perfect reproduction." Date said.

"She's in." Benkei said as he placed his radio receiver on.

Inside the office, Chiyome disguised as the guard enter. Chiyome then saw Kanon, sleeping with her arms and legs tied up on the couch. "What was the noise?" The boss asked.

"Just some punk kids sir. I took care of them so don't worry about it." Chiyome said in the man's voice.

"Okay then back to your post. Oh and after you leave for the day tell you mother that I hope she is well." The glasses man said.

"My mother has been dead for ten years." Chiyome said recalling memories from the guard.

"Right, my mistake." The boss said. "You may go now."

"Yes sir." With that Chiyome then left the room but left her radio on and in the boss's office. She then went into hiding with the others. "She is in there." She said in her normal voice.

"Okay. Sounds like something is happening." Benkei said.

In the office, Kanon was starting to wake up. "Oh young miss, you are waking up. Good." The glasses man said.

"Where am I?" Kanon asked as she tried to get up and found her wrists and ankles each tied together. "Who are you and why am I here?"

"My apologies, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Ōtomi. You are in my office. As for why you are here, it isn't it obvious Lady Kanon of the Nadeshiko Village." Ōtomi said.

"So you wish to face me to be my husband. Why not just approach me and ask?" Kanon asked.

"The reason being that I am no ninja. I took a few lessons in chakra control but I am no ninja so there is no why I can beat you in a fair fight. Plus I have no wish to be some house husband. I wish to rule the Nadeshiko Village." Ōtomi said.

"Their is no way I would allow you control of the Village." Kanon said.

"I expect as much, good thing it want matter." Ōtomi said as he held a vile up. "This here is a special mixture that will make you susceptible to suggestion and once you are given this I will just have to whisper into your pretty little ear what I want and then through you I will rule."

"Even if you force feed me that it will not work. People know me so they can tell if my behavior will differ. Plus you are no ninja by your own admission so drugged or not you can't beat me." Kanon said.

"That is the beauty of this mixture, once ingested you will obey any subjection for the rest of your life. So what if I suggest you will obey every word I say?" Ōtomi asked.

"I am not going to drink it." Kanon said.

"Yes you will." Ōtomi then took hold of Kanon's face. "You are still weak from the sleep mist so you can easily be forced to drink it. But first, the pest problem." He then picked the radio up and crushed it.

"Looks like he made us." Date said.

"Sorry." Chiyome said as she undid the transformation. With that the Leaf ninja bursted into the room. "Tell me how did you know we were here?"

"It was the answer I received. It should have been something like, 'Boss, you never showed an interest in our personal lives.' but you didn't know that I could care less about my employs as long as they get their job done." Ōtomi said as he grabbed Kanon and backed up.

"Stop, don't move." Yamato said.

"If you insist." Ōtomi said as the floor under him disappeared and he dropped down with Kanon in hand.

"Kanon." Yamato said.

"Don't worry, I have Kanon's chakra signature so we will find them." Akemi said as they all headed down the tunnel and gave chase.

Meanwhile in the forest, Ōtomi continued to run with Kanon in hand. "Let me go." Kanon said.

"No can do. I have invested too much into this to let you free." Ōtomi said.

"It is pointless, you are no ninja and you are carrying someone. No way you can get away." Kanon said. Just then they could see the Leaf Ninjas in pursuit. "See what I mean."

"I have prepared for this." Ōtomi said as they passed through the trees five Nin-droids jumped out and blocked the path. "They will hold you off for know." With that he continued to run.

"Nin-droids blocking our path. What are we going to do?" Akemi asked.

"Leave this to me." Isamu said as he charged in and then took out all five Nin-droids. "How is that?"

"Impressive." Date said.

"Come on we have to hurry." Benkei said. With that they continued the chase.

_"He destroyed those Nin-droids in a flash."_ Ōtomi said to himself as he continued to run.

"I am regaining my feeling." Kanon said to herself as she squirmed out and then hit Ōtomi with her legs and then flipped up and then Yamato caught her.

"Got you." Yamato said as he cut the bonds before putting her down.

"Okay Ōtomi, we are taking you with us." Benkei said.

""Fine. I will turn myself in." Ōtomi said.

"You don't understand, you are coming to the Leaf with us." Benkei said.

"Why would I do that?" Ōtomi asked.

"We wish to know why you have Nin-droid." Benkei said. "Only the Hidden Shadow or their allies use them."

"Looks like their is no way of hiding it anymore." Ōtomi said. He then snapped his fingers and then in came several Nin-droids. "Yes I am the money behind the Shadow Village. But it will not be of us to you since You are all going to be killed." With that the Nin-droid charged in to attack. Benkei and Isamu fought them off and created a path.

"Yamato, take Ōtomi." Benkei said. "Date assist him."

"On it." Date said as he and Yamato charged in to attack. Just then two men jumped down and struck them back. "Who are you?" Date asked.

"Gādo is the name." Said one of the men. He has blue eyes, spiked lavender hair, purple shirt with shoulders missing, fishnet shirt underneath, dark gray pants, fishnet pants underneath, both ankles bandage up, black sandals, and a forehead protector wore as a belt on a black cloth.

"And I am Kōgeki." The other man said. He has red eyes, blond hair with a lock of hair covering the right eye, forehead protector worn with black cloth over left eye like an eye-patch, fishnet shirt and pants, crimson short sleeve shirt worn open, black pants, and black sandals. On his back he carried a large sword.

"About time you arrived." Ōtomi said.

"Sorry but you where the one who wished your connection to the Shadow secret." Kōgeki said.

"Ninja from the Hidden Shadow." Benkei said during a break between attacking Nin-droid.

"Gādo, what are we up against?" Kōgeki asked.

"Looks like we two three person squad, include the girl from Nadeshiko possibly seven enemies." Gādo said.

"Well it doesn't matter." Kōgeki said. "We are here to eliminate our enemy."

_"Good, he doesn't know about Sasuke Sensei."_ Date said to himself. _"But we can beat him on our own." _Date then charged in to attack with his bisentō. Gādo steeped forward and pulled out from his sleeve a weapon and they clashed. "Take this." Date said as he tried to use Quake but it did not work. Gādo then took his other hand and thrust it at Date but he dodged by jumping back. "What is going on?" He took a look at the weapon Gādo used. _"A jutte, that explains who he stopped the slash but not the Quake."_

"Date is having trouble." Benkei said.

"Focus on the Nin-droid. They seem to be attacking even if you take there heads off." Isamu said.

"You have to destroy them fully." Kanon said as she slashed one in half.

"We know that much but it will be hard because we have no idea as to how many there are." Isamu said.

"Ōtomi had this area ready so he had a plan but he wouldn't have wanted wondering eyes so enough to hide and still overwhelm." Benkei said.

"We are doing our best and that is all there is to it." Akemi said as she and Chiyome each destroyed another Nin-droid.

"I see you use Quake." Gādo said.

"Yes, but how could you tell?" Date asked.

"Sorry but I am not saying. Maybe if you can defeat me but not now." Gādo said.

"Then I will just have to beat you." Date said as he readied his weapon.

"I will help." Yamato said.

"If you mean tag teaming on him it would not help." Kōgeki said. "After all, I am here to fight too."

"I will fight you to complete a mission or to protect my friends but I have no wish to fight you." Yamato said.

"Truth is I don't wish to fight either but I will if I must." Kōgeki said. "You are Leaf Ninja, from the reports you kill as a last resort. Defeat me and unless you damaged my vocal cords I will call off the Nin-droids."

"How do I know you would keep you word?" Yamato asked.

"You don't but I will tell you this small detail, those Nin-droids have synthetic Wood Style Healing. Meaning that they gather wood to repair themselves so unless you destroy the mechanism they will continue to fight." Kōgeki said.

"Alright then." Yamato said as he was already an approach to attack but Kōgeki blocked it with a kunai.

"Back handed grip. So that is how you fight." Kōgeki said as he pushed Yamato back. "In that case, I will have to fight you seriously." With that Kōgeki draw his sword. It was a giant duel sided black blade with white edges with a circular black with a white circle going along the base. "Now let's truly start this fight." Kōgeki then lowered into a stance.

_"He is holding a sword of that size up and with one hand."_ Yamato noticed. The two then charged in and clashed.

Meanwhile Date was swinging his bisentō at Gādo but he blocked every attack with his jutte and forced Date back. _"He had blocked my attacks. He is clearly skilled but there must be some reason to his battle strategy."_ Date said to himself as he panted. Just then Gādo charged in with his jutte pointed out and thrust it at Date but he dodged it and then tried to slash but Gādo turned around and blocked the attack again. _"Not again."_ Date then jumped back. _"I don't understand it." _

"Give it up kid, you can't beat me just run and go home." Gādo said to Date.

"I can't give up. Not because of me being a suborn idiot but because I can't leave my friends to die." Date said as he stamped the pole of his pole-arm to the ground. _"That is it."_ Date said to himself as he charged in to attack. Gādo moved to block but then Date managed to land a punch on Gādo's face. "Quake Fist." With that Gādo was sent back.

"What happened?" Gādo asked.

"I found out the trick of your jutsu. It is not you but that jutte that is special. It is made of a metal that negates elemental chakra and since a jutte is a weapon used against blades weapons it is perfect to block me with." Date said.

"But I know this all and has trained to be able to use the jutte in attacking as well so how did you get through?" Gādo asked.

"You worried about the blade that you neglected the pole, I can release Quake through the entire weapon so I caused a small quake to shake you up and as leverage to punch you." Date said.

"Interesting plan. But I am not done yet. Once I take a mission I will not stop until I am unable to move." Gādo said.

"Okay then let's continue." Date said as they continued their clash.

While Date was fighting Gādo, Yamato and Kōgeki continued their fight. The two of their swords clashed and they pushed each other back. "Wind Style: Violent Whirlwind." Yamato then shot at Kōgeki a blast of wind. Kōgeki got hit by the wind or it seemed. Kōgeki dodged the force of the wind and got close to Yamato and slashed him causing Yamato to fall to a knee. Kōgeki then took hold of sword and swung it down but Yamato managed to block it and counter attacked forcing Kōgeki to stumble back. Yamato then jumped away to get some distance. _"Kōgeki's skill with a sword is impressive. No it is not just his sword skills. He is swift and is strong as well."_ Yamato then noticed that Kōgeki returned to his stance. _"He keeps returning to that stance but why?" _Just then it came to Yamato. He then charged at Kōgeki. He swung his sword but he blocked it with his sword.

"So you are trying to force your way thou." Just then Kōgeki heard something and then sent chakra to his free hand and caught a second sword. "Smart, using a second sword to try and beat me." Kōgeki said. "To bad I was ready for you."

"You are right, I am using a second sword, but..." Just then Kōgeki's leg got cut forcing him to jump back. "...that was not a sword in my hand, it was my hand." He said as his left hand with his index and middle finger out was covered with wind chakra. "You have been fighting me blind."

"Smart. What is your name?" Kōgeki asked.

"Yamato Nadeshiko, son of Lady Shizuka." Yamato said.

"Shizuka of the Nadeshiko, I remember that name. Tell me how is Hayate?" Kōgeki asked.

"How do you know that name?" Yamato asked.

"Hayate and I have crossed paths countless times. After all he is the one that taught me swordplay." Kōgeki said. "Last thing I heard he fought against Shizuka. So you are his brat. The girl too I guess."

"Does this change anything?" Yamato asked.

"Partly." Kōgeki said as he reached for his headband and then charged in and swung his sword, causing Yamato to kick the sword on his foot at Kōgeki who grabbed the sword after pushing his headband off his eye. "Now I know to end things fast." With that he charged at Yamato and slashed at him rapidly and in quick succession. Yamato did his best to block the attacks.

_"Kōgeki is moving so fast I am have trouble keeping up just to block."_ Yamato said to himself as he was being pushed back. _"I need to think of something but what?"_ Yamato then managed to get same distance and then looked as Kōgeki charged in. "I have only one chance." Yamato then switched his sword to his left hand and then raised his hand and took hold of Feather's Edge. "Let's do this Kōgeki." Yamato said as he draw Feather's Edge.

Back with Date and Gādo, the two were exchanging blows but Gādo appeared to have the advantage. Gādo slammed his jutte into Date's gut sending him back. "You have no chance against me anymore. The same trick will not work again." Gādo said.

_"Hate to say it but he is right."_ Date said to himself. _"But I can't give up."_ Date then got up and charged at Gādo but he took the attack and redirected it and then attacked himself.

"Hey do you want to know a reason that you are having so much trouble?" Gādo asked. "You are relying on Quake too much."

"What did you say?" Date said as he took his bisentō and swung it at Gādo who blocked it. "Sorry to tell you but I am full of chakra."

"Not what I meant." Gādo then lift Date and the pole-arm and then tossed him. "You rely on Quake so much that without it you are weak."

"Don't call me weak." Date said as he took his weapon and slashed straight down but Gādo caught it in his jutte.

"You are weak and without Quake you are too weak to beat me. Also you are useless without this bisentō." With a gesture of the wrist Gādo broke the blade of Date's bisentō. This shocked Date. Gādo then took his jutte and thrust it into Date's stomach, sending him flying back.

_"Is this the end?" _Date asked himself in his mind as he was falling back. _"Am I weak? Was I useless."_ He then fell to the ground.

"Date!" Akemi yelled.

_"I just want to sleep."_ Date said to himself as he was passing out.

"Date, get up." Chiyome yelled.

"Sleep." Date said.

"Date, don't quit." Benkei said.

"Sleep." Date said.

"Date you idiot, don't you dear die. Not until you can reach your goal." Isamu shouted.

"My goal." Date thought back.

Flashback:

_"Okay team what are you goals?" Asked Sasuke back when they first became a team._

_"What about you sensei?" Benkei asked._

_"That is a little complicated." Sasuke said._

_"Well I wish to see the world before I devote myself to the Fire Temple." Benkei said._

_"What of you?" Sasuke asked Chiyome._

_"Well, to tell you the truth, I wish to be able to get stronger so I can control my ability." Chiyome said. _

_"And you?" Sasuke asked Date._

_"My goal, I wish to fight strong opponents so I can become stronger, then now one will look down on me again." Date said._

_"Okay let me give you one piece of advice. Don't think that your goal will always be the some later in your life." Sasuke said._

_"No way, I will away want to get stronger that will never change." Date said._

End Flashback.

"That was too easy." Gādo said. "Does any of you wish to fight me this time?"

"Hold it." Gādo turned to see Date getting up.

"So you want more punishment." Gādo said. "Okay but things will stay the same."

_"That is right, no matter how I may have word it my true goal has always been the same."_ Date said to himself as he held his pole-arm straight at Gādo.

"If you wish to die then come on." Gādo said. Date then charged at Gādo and thrust his weapon. Gādo blocked it but the attack went through. "What the?"

_"My goal is to seen as strong by everyone." _Date said to himself. "Thousand Pound Strike." Date said as he thrust his pole-arm into Gādo's gut several times.

"How is he this strong." Gādo said as he was getting hit. "Don't tell me that you was holding back before." Gādo was then sent flying and crashed into a tree.

Back with the fight between Yamato and Kōgeki, Yamato was readying himself to counter Kōgeki's attack. "Let's do this Kōgeki." Yamato said as he draw Feather's Edge. He then ran in and the two clashed, exchanging blows forsaking guarding or dodging. Kōgeki swung his two swords to take Yamato out but he dodged and then slashed Kōgeki then jumped back and then swung Feather's Edge and finished Kōgeki.

Kōgeki then turned to face Yamato. "Well Yamato, you are no Hayate." Just then he dropped both swords and fell to the ground. "I concede. Stop!" At that word the Nin-droid stopped attacking. "I my work for Shadow but I am a man of my word. Now I figure you would be taking us to the Leaf for interrogation. I will go with you." Kōgeki said but then he got hit in the back by something and it went through his body. "What is this?" Everyone turned to see Ōtomi holding a strange weapon with smoke coming out of the barrel.

"We are not going anywhere. But Kanon is coming with me or I will kill your brother." Ōtomi said as he held the strange weapon.

"Kanon run, I will not let him take you." Yamato said.

"No I refuse to run." Kanon said.

"Suits me, I will just request the Shadow allow me to take a small army and take the Nadeshiko Village by force." Ōtomi then readied to shot again when someone appeared and took the weapon. "My Fire-arm."

"So this is a fire-arm, rare to find them around here." Sasuke said.

"Now how does this work?" Sasuke asked as he looked it over.

"Okay I give up." Ōtomi said.

"Good." Sasuke said as he placed hand cuffs on Ōtomi and finished placing them on Gādo. He then walked up to where Isamu was working on Kōgeki. "Will he live?"

"If you mean can you interrogate him, no. But he is stable enough to be moved." Isamu said.

"Okay." Sasuke said as he placed cuffs on him.

"Thank you for saving my life." Kōgeki said.

"You are welcome, but I think you should know..." Isamu started to say.

"That my days as a swordsman are done. Yes I know." Kōgeki said. "Yamato, my sword needs a home."

"Are you sure?" Yamato asked.

"Yes. Take it and get stronger." Kōgeki said as Sasuke and his team escorted the prisoners back to the Leaf.

"Wow four swords, you are lucky." Isamu said.

"No you are wrong, I have eight." Yamato said. "Now Kanon, there is still some time."

"Sorry but I should get going after all I need to get back to the village fast." Kanon said. "See you." With that Kanon left.

"Well Yamato, should we get back to the Leaf?" Isamu asked.

"Yeah we should." Yamato then collapsed. "Right after a nap."

"Yamato, used a lot of chakra." Akemi said.

"I know. Well let him rest and we head back later." Isamu said as he picked Yamato up and carried the large sword and they left to get a room for the night.

A few days later in the Hidden Shadow Village, Hikaru had just finished addressing his people when he got word from one of his spy. "The benefactor, Ōtomi, as well as Gādo and Kōgeki have been defeated and taken to the Leaf alive." The spy said.

"It does not matter, no sensitive information will be given." Hikaru said.

"Sir, Ōtomi attempted to kidnap a young kunoichi from the Nadeshiko Village so he is likely to give information about the Shadow to gain leverage for the crime. Also the one that defeated Kōgeki was Yamato Nadeshiko, a swordsman in his own right." The spy said.

"No this is bad. Information on the Shadow can not be released. That is it no more secrets." Hikaru said. With that he readied himself to leave.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 30

A week later in the Leaf Village, Naruto had just finished reading the report on the intel that has been gained from their prisoners that he received earlier that day. "So that is who it is." Naruto said.

"Is it a good read?" Naruto turned around to see a man with red hair.

"So who do I have the honor of facing?" Naruto asked.

"Right we have not been formally introduced. I am Hikaru Kurayami." He said with a bow.

"So you appear to me in person. Saves me the trouble of hunting you down." Naruto said.

"Now I don't understand why you would do that. I mean I have not done anything to you have I?" Hikaru asked.

"Your men infiltrated my village and has killed them in cold blood." Naruto said.

"Oh that. Well deaths are part of the ninja way." Hikaru said.

"That is the old ninja way." Naruto said.

"Says who? You haven't the right to dictate the way all villages should act." Hikaru said.

"Your right I have no right to tell you how to act as a village. At least that would be the case if you were a official village." Naruto said.

"A technicality. There is still nothing you can do except declare war that is." Hikaru said.

"You know I won't do that." Naruto said. "Tell me thou how many ninja did you have killed to make your Nin-droids made?"

"I don't know, I guess ten thousand if not more." Hikaru said. "And I also used about three hundred Samurai too." Hikaru then throw a kunai and then destroyed the video camera that was hidden. "Now tell me where the tape is?"

"Their is no tape. That was a live feed." Naruto said. "By now the feudal lords of the Land of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind are watching your confession. Actually if my memory serves me right the Fire's feudal lord being visited by representatives of the Rain and Grass."

"You tricked me." Hikaru said. "You will pay for this." With that Hikaru jumped out the window are ran off.

"Lord Hokage, are you okay?" A chunin asked as he entered the room.

"I am fine." Naruto said. "Gather up our forces, we are in for a battle."

With that word of an armed conflict against the Shadow was announced. Naruto called in the Three teams of young ninja. "What do you need Naruto Sensei?" Yamato asked.

"I have a mission for all of you. You are to infiltrate the Hidden Shadow Village and cut off reinforcements." Naruto said.

"Are you sure?" Benkei said. "Why send us?"

"Two reasons, First is that I trust in the abilities of all of you but also, he will never thing that a strong front is our decoy." Naruto said.

"We will do it Naruto Sensei." Minoru said which surprised the others. "What, can't I be impulsive once and while."

"Okay then, Yamato, I am making you Captain of this mission." Naruto said.

"Yes Sir." Yamato said.

" Naruto Sensei, where is the village?" Isamu asked.

A few weeks later, all of the shadow's main troops were in the Land of Fire, lead by the Hikaru Kurayami himself, and met face to face with the Leaf's forces led by Naruto Uzumaki himself. Meanwhile Yamato leads his team to the location of the Hidden Shadow Village, the base of the Three Wolves mountains in the Land of Iron. "So everyone remembers the plan right. There are three gates, each at the base of one of the three mountains, so we separate into three teams each with a Jonin squad leader and at least one medical ninja, and each team will enter the village thru one of the gates." Yamato explained. "Once in we make our ways to the main targets, the food depot, the medical supply room, and then Nin-droid storage. Destroy/steal/sabotage, this targets and then get out as soon as possible."

"Right." They all said.

"Okay. Move out." Yamato said as they separated into their teams and then ran into the village.

Inside the village there were three individuals that heard the commotion as the Leaf Ninja made their way into the village. "Looks like we have intruders." Said a female voice.

"We will have to take care of them." Said a male voice. With that the three of them spread out and each went after one of the groups.

(Note: All the encounters and actions happen at the same time as each other until the end of the chapter.)

Minoru, Date, and Akemi head straight for the hospital, well it is not really a hospital but a clinic, it was a small building with a sign outside with a red cross on it. "This is their medical center." Minoru said as they got in to there. "It is ill-equipped to treat anyone."

"Could they have brought all their medical equipment with them to build a medical tent within the Land of Fire." Date asked.

"No from the look of this place it looks like nothing here has been touched since it was first built." Minoru said. "And this is the only thing close to a hospital in this entire village. This is just a stage. To appear as a village medical center."

"Minoru, Date, we have to get out of here fast." Akemi said but it was too late as some thing crashed thru the window and then crashed thru all the support beams and then retreated out of another window in a matter of seconds. Just then the building started to fall on them.

Outside the destroyed building the one who destroyed it was admiring his handy work. "Nicely done. They will be easy to deal with know." He said. Just then he was surprised to see all three of the Leaf Ninja were unharmed. "So you managed to avoid injury, shame, now I have to make your deaths painful."

"Who are you?" Minoru asked the Shadow Ninja.

"I am Kirā Akumu." Said the the attacker. Kirā is a young man with pale skin, yellow eyes, long dark gray hair, tan shirt under a dark gray cloak, mouth covered with bandages, navy blue pants, black sandals, gourd on back, and a forehead protector on his arm with a black cloth. "Why have you entered my village?" Kirā asked. "Maybe they are here for the medical supplies?"

_"Who is he talking to?" _Minoru asked himself. "No use hiding that we are after the medical supplies. Since there are none."

"He is a smart one." Kirā said. He then said. "Yes, as you have guessed the entire Hidden Village is just a farce. However, farce or not, it is my assignment to eliminate those who infiltrate the Village."

"Like hell we are going to let you destroy us." Date said as he pulled out shuriken and throw them at Kirā. Just then something speed out form the gourd on his back and struck the shuriken away before returning to the gourd. "That thing again." Date then took his new bisentō and then with his free hand punched the ground to create a quake and forced Kirā into the air. "Now." Date then charged in with his pole-arm. _"Even if he manages to defend himself using whatever is in that gourd we will be able to see it."_ He then slashed at Kirā but he took a kunai and blocked the attack and pushed back. "Akemi, your up."

"Right." Akemi said as she throw shuriken at Kirā. "Shuriken Shadow Clone." With that each of the shuriken multiplied into a thousand ones and they were about to swarm Kirā. Date then held his pole-arm ready and charged in to thrust as the shuriken are about to hit. _"I am locked on to Kirā's chakra so he will still feel the bulk of the attack, luckily we also have Minoru to heal Date if he is to get hit."_

Kirā readied his kunai to block Date's attack and as the shurken were about to hit out of the gourd, sand shot out and blocked, not struck at the shuriken all at once. The clone shuriken disappeared but the sand collected the real ones and then launched them at Date. Date show this and jumped back and avoided the attack. "What the, he uses Sand as a weapon." Date said.

"But how?" Minoru asked. "Even if he uses sand as a weapon, how could he focus enough to used that plus block Date's attack?"

"There is something off with that sand of his." Akemi said. "I thought it was because of the battle but I sense a chakra independent of Kirā's coming from the sand."

Just then the sand came rushing towards the Leaf ninja. "Everyone get down." Date said as he pulled his fist back.

"That won't work, sand is too loose for you to stop it with a punch, even a quake powered one." Minoru said.

"I know that." Just then Date's fist glow and then he punched the sand and it fell to the ground.

"Date, what that just..." Akemi asked.

"Yes it was, Lightning style." Date said.

"Good, now with Lightning style we may have a chance." Minoru said.

"Okay then let's..." Just then Kirā charged in and punched Date sending him back.

"Are you okay?" Kirā asked as he placed his hand on the sand. The sand then conduced into a shape and then slithered into the gourd. "Good boy."

"What is going on?" Date asked.

"I see so that is the story. He is not a sand user. He is an animal trainer." Minoru said as from Kirā's gourd came a sand colored snake.

"An animal trainer, but that does not explain the sand." Date said.

"Yes it does, the snake and the sand are one and the same." Akemi said.

"What! Please explain?" Date asked.

"I see, I get it now. Even back then the Shadow was working towards the end." Minoru said. "The Shadow allied it's self with The Sound to gain notes on Orochimaru's and Kabuto's experiments." He then turned and faced Kirā. "Am I right, Kirā?"

"It seems you got the basic idea." Kirā said. "Yes, 'Sally' here is a snake that had been genetically altered to be able to turn into sand and back to a snake, but she is still a snake deep down."

"Well your snake will not help you against me." Date said.

"Sally' is right, your Lightning style is weak and you lack control of it so even if you have it you can't fully use it." Kirā said. With that the snake attacked.

"He is right. We have to keep moving until we can think of a plan." Minoru said. "Actually I have one." The three of them then kept running until they found a place to talk and Minoru explained his plan.

"That would work. But this all relies on you Akemi." Date said as he handed her a kunai.

"Leave it to me." Akemi said as she took the kunai.

"Then let's go." Date said. With that the snake crushed between them and scattered.

"It won't help 'Sally' can restore herself to normal after getting hit by a weak Lightning jutsu as the one you have." Kirā said.

"Then how about this." Akemi said as she throw the kunai.

"It is pointless." Kirā said as 'Sally' blocked the attack. "See you can't get to me."

"Who said I was after you?" Akemi said as from the kunai was released a surge of electricity and then the snake explode and turned to sand that fell to the ground. As the sand/snake tried to return to the gourd it couldn't because it was trapped in a barrier.

"What is going on?" Kirā asked.

"You show 'Sally' compassion, seems like it is a two way street as she left the gourd so you would not get hit my the shock." Minoru asked. "We then trapped her away from the gourd."

"But how could you create a charge strong enough to force 'Sally' to leave?" Kirā asked.

"True, Date's lightning style is not that effective in your words, but there are ways to increase it." Minoru said. "Akemi Locking an the snake and throwing a lightning infused kunai for example."

"It does not matter I will just get 'Sally' back." Kirā said. "'Sally' why can't I hear you?" He then looked to see that the snake was in a partial sand state. "Lightning style wouldn't do that to her, What did you do to 'Sally'?"

"In addition to lightning chakra we used another type of chakra." Minoru said.

"What chakra?" Kirā asked.

"Water Chakra." Minoru said.

"Water, from who?" Kirā then looked to Akemi. "Water chakra, I can tell it was you." Kirā then took a kunai and charged at Akemi. "'Sally' I will avenge you."

"He is coming in too fast for me to stop him." Date said as he was unable to help.

Just then Minoru appeared in front of Kirā he then crossed his arms and slashed him in the gut. "Chakra Bisection."

"What did you do?" Kirā asked. "I can't move."

"Exactly. Now you will no longer be a threat to us or yourself." Minoru said.

"I will not stop I will avenge 'Sally', I will avenge my friend." Kirā said. Just then the gourd on his back turned to sand and then took the form of a giant snake. "I will take you all down." The snake charged at Akemi and Minoru but then Date appeared from behind and cut the sand snake destroying it.

"Are you two okay?" Date asked.

"Yeah we are fine." Minoru said.

"No, I will not give up." Kirā said.

"Kirā, you called 'Sally' your friend, why is that?" Minoru asked.

"People, animals, they stay away from me. Everyone but 'Sally'." Kirā said.

"So your friend got hurt." Date said as he walked over to 'Sally'.

"Stay away from her." Kirā yelled. Date placed his hand on the sand snake and then it reformed into her snake form. "'Sally', your alive, but how?" Kirā asked.

"Her sand state is not death, it means she is exhausted and needed time to heal." Date said. "So will we have to fight you again?"

"No, I am in no condition to fight and from what you said neither is 'Sally'." Kirā said.

"Okay." Minoru said. "But as for your involvement you will be taken into custody." With Minoru used chakra to wrap bandages around Kirā and placed 'Sally' in a jar they managed to find. "Now take us to where the medical supplies are."

"The main compound." Kirā said. With that Minoru, Date, and Akemi left for the main compound with Kirā in tow. After they gathered the supplies they headed for the rendezvous place.

Meanwhile Yamato, Chiyome, and Kenichi start the search for the rations. They soon found themselves staring at a giant hole in the ground. "Who could have done this?" Kenichi asked. Just then he caught sight of someone laying on the ground. "Hey are you okay?" Kenichi asked as he ran in to check on the person. "It is okay, we are while the Leaf."

"The Leaf." He said.

"Yes, we will help you." Kenichi said. Just then the man reached for Kenichi but then shuriken where shot at his arm. Kenichi looked to who throw it and saw it was Chiyome. "Chiyome, what is the matter with you?"

"He is not normal." Chiyome said.

"What do you mean?" Kenichi asked.

"I missed." The man said. Hearing this Kenichi jumped away from the young man. The young man has white eye and long white hair, fishnet shirt with a light yellow short sleeve open shirt over it, brown pants, gray sandals, purple gloves and a fore head protector worn like a belt with a black cloth.

"So he is the enemy, but how did you know?" Kenichi asked.

"There is a lot of damage to the surrounding area but he has not even a scrap. As a medical ninja you should have realized that." Chiyome said. "Who are you?"

"Tsune Mukō." The young man said.

"Be careful, no telling what he can do." Yamato said. Just then Tsune charged in and attacked them but they scattered.

"Who to attack?" Tsune asked with a vacant stare. "Who to feed on?"

"Feed on!" Kenichi said worried. Just then Tsune then stabbed Kenichi with his fingers and then Kenichi fell to his knees.

"Kenichi!" Yamato yelled as he throw a kunai at Tsune. It hit but Tsune did not notice.

"Dark Void." Tsune said as he placed his hand together and then started to suck Yamato into range and then struck him in the chest and Yamato fell to the ground to his knees as well.

"Yamato, Kenichi." Chiyome yelled. "This is bad, he does not react to physical attacks and we can't keep our distance with that jutsu. There must be something I can do." Just then Tsune charged at Chiyome but she dodged him. "It I can touch him then I can end this." Chiyome kept dodging until she got in position to attack. She saw the opening and reached in to get hold of Tsune but at the same time Tsune stabbed her with his fingers.

In side the genjutsu, Chiyome wake up and found herself in white area. "Genjutsu triggered by touch." She said as she looked around herself.

"What is going on, where is this, where is my pray?" Chiyome looked up to see a image of Tsune Mukō but not as he is normally. His right arm looked like a black and gray claw. He looked at Chiyome. "You, what did you do to me?"

"Looks like you and I have placed each other in genjutsu." Chiyome said.

"Impossible. I am the only one that can use Void Stab." Tsune said. Just then an image of his stabbing a person with his fingers appeared and then it showed the inside of the person's mind getting destroyed. "What is this?"

"Our genjutsu must have merged and created this blank slate." Chiyome said. "Wait, your genjutsu causes the mind to go! I have to get out of here." Just then chains appeared around Chiyome.

"You are not going anywhere." Tsune said. "It seems that what ever I think of can became true. Not exactly the way I planned to feast but I will just make do."

"What do you mean feast?" Chiyome asked. "You mean you caused that hole?"

"Yep." Tsune said.

"You are mad, what if others where here. None ninja and children." Chiyome said.

"Impossible, their are none of those, haven been for three years. Not since we claimed this area as our village location." Tsune said.

"You are a monster." Chiyome said.

"So I am what are you going to do about it." Just then a kunai came flying pass Tsune causing a cut that black light started to seep out from the wound. "What happened?" Tsune asked.

Just then Chiyome was seen standing up. "In a genjutsu plane, the caster can control everything that makes up the landscape." Chiyome then broke free of the chains that turned to light and faded away. "This plane is a combination of both of our genjutsu so we both can control things here."

"Is that so." Tsune said as he then held the claw arm up and then Chiyome was then pulled into his grasp with his other hand. "Looks like you are right." He then took his claw arm to thrust it into Chiyome but when he did she turned into butterflies and then they gathered together to restore Chiyome's form. "I am not going let you go." Tsune then raised his claw hand and then thousands of kunai appeared floating and then he swung his claw and they shot out at Chiyome. Chiyome held her hand up and then bubbles appeared and then each intersected one of the kunai.

"It is pointless." Chiyome said as she had the kunai turned around and then sent flying at Tsune. Tsune then raised his claw and black bubbles appeared to interrupt the kunai but when each of them hit the bubbles popped and then hit Tsune. Each wound let out more black light.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsune asked. "Who are you so good at this?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, my sensei trained me to fight in genjutsu." Chiyome said as images of her and Sasuke training appeared. "Now I will be leaving and you can't stop me."

"No, I refuse to let you go!" Just then Tsune's body changed into that of a beast. "I will kill you." Just then Chiyome glow with a white light and then in her place stood her in a white miko outfit and her hair down.

"Tsune, you have nothing but dark thoughts." Chiyome then held a bow out and as she pulled the bow back an arrow appeared. "Now dark begone." She shot the arrow and then Tsune blow up releasing a flash of black light. Chiyome then was snapped out of the genjutsu. "Good there is still time." Chiyome then released the genjutsu from both Yamato and Kenichi. "Yamato, Kenichi. How are you?"

"We are fine." Kenichi said.

"Yeah, how long were we out?" Yamato asked.

"Only a few seconds." Chiyome said.

"What of Tsune?" Yamato asked.

Back in the genjutsu, a defeated Tsune laid on the ground. "You are defeated." Said Chiyome in her miko outfit.

"Why are you still here? Thought you would run from me like the others." Tsune asked as he got up releasing black light from his body.

"I did leave, this is a imprint of my chakra that will return to me soon. I wished to know why you didn't want me to leave so bad?" Chiyome asked.

"No one wished to be around me. So I was forcing you to be here with me." Tsune said.

"I don't think that is true, their must be someone there for you?" Chiyome asked.

Just then an image of two people appeared next to him. "You are right I do have people that wish to be near me." Tsune said. "But they are likely dead by now so make sure you kill me." Just then he was snapped out of the genjutsu when Chiyome slapped him.

"Fool, we don't kill if we have a chose so don't lose hope." Chiyome said. "You will see." Chiyome then took hold of Tsune and after placing cuffs on him they took him to the rendezvous place.

Meanwhile Benkei, Isamu, and Satomi started their search for where the Nin-droids are stored. They found a warehouse that looked like it was big enough to hold the Nin-droids. They opened the doors and they saw the room was empty. "Where are they?" Isamu asked.

"Sorry you are too late." They turned around to find a young girl with red eyes, short gray hair, black cloak, dark gray pants, black sandals, red gloves and leg guards, and a forehead protector around her forehead with black cloth.

"An enemy." Isamu said as he was about to attack but Benkei held his arm out to stop him.

"Wait." Benkei said to Isamu. "What do you mean by we are too late?"

"All Nin-droids where taken for the battle." She said.

"So Hikaru is serious. I never expected that." Benkei said.

"Don't you dear underestimate Hikaru Sensei." She said.

"Sensei?" Satomi asked.

"Yes, Hikaru Kurayami trained me as well as two others as students." She said. "I will not stand for him being insulted."

"You know that he does not care about you." Benkei said.

"I am fully aware of that, I may serve him but I am no fool. I will protect my sensei's beliefs even if they are a lie." She said.

"Following a teacher that would sacrifice you does not sound like a good sensei to me." Isamu said. "Tell me what is your name?"

"Jinsoku Tsubasa, and you?" Jinsoku asked.

"Isamu Arashi, student of Naruto Uzumaki the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." Isamu said. "I am guessing that you won't let use through if you are not defeated. In that case I will fight you."

"Isamu, but she is a girl." Benkei said.

"I know." Isamu said as he started out of the warehouse. "Jinsoku Tsubasa, I challenge you to a battle, no restrictions." At that Isamu took hold of his jacket and throw it to the side.

"Very well Isamu Arashi..." Jinsoku then reached for her cloak and pulled it off revealing her to be wearing a white sleeveless qipao-style blouse with black sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons, and has her arms wrapped with bandages. "...I accept your challenge."

"Are you going to let him fight alone?" Satomi asked Benkei.

"He took his jacket off. When has he willingly removed that jacket? He must be serious." Benkei said.

Just as both cloths hit the ground Isamu and Jinsoku charged at each other and clashed. Jinsoku throw a punch but Isamu sidestepped and then throw a punch of his own but Jinsoku dodge it and then went in to drop kick Isamu but he caught the attack and then pulled her in to punch but when it hit a stone was in her place and it shattered. Jinsoku then popped out from underground and kicked Isamu in the jaw but then Isamu disappeared in a poof of smoke. Jinsoku then turned around with a kunai in hand and then slashed but Isamu intersect the attack with his own kunai. The two then jumped back and then they each throw their kunai and they intersect and then deflected. Isamu then charged in to punch but Jinsoku ran in and used her leg to block the attack. She then flipped back and then kicked at Isamu with her other leg but Isamu dodged it and then charged a layer of chakra around his hand and thrust it at Jinsoku but she sent chakra to her foot and countered sending them both back. Isamu then charged in and throw a punch but Jinsoku dodged it but then Isamu did a flip back and kicked Jinsoku in the back sending her across the village. Isamu then ran after her and then appeared near her and then took his arm and thrust it into her throat sending her into the ground. But the moment she hit the ground she turned into another rock. Just then from above Jinsoku struck Isamu with a drop kick but Isamu used Second Blade Armor and when the attack hit there was not that much damage. Isamu then trust his palm at Jinsoku again and then sent her skidding back. Jinsoku then recovered from the attack and then charged in to attack. Isamu then returned the favor.

"Iron Soul Wing." Jinsoku said as she performed a chop.

"Storm Bringer." Isamu said as he punched.

The two attacks collided but neither fight bodged. They then both jumped back. Isamu then sent wind chakra to his hand to chop but then Jinsoku formed a hand sign and then blow wind chakra around her hand and she returned the chop and they where both pushed back. Isamu then focused earth chakra to his fist and charged to attack but Jinsoku performed a hand sign and then punched the ground forming a stone fist. She then charged in to attack but as the two attacks collide they were equal in strength. Isamu then channeled Fire chakra to his free hand and then went in to grab Jinsoku but she jumped back and then undo her stone fist and then formed a hand sign and launched fire that wrapped around her fist as she then punched at Isamu but he then channeled water charka in place of earth and then caught the punch and then readied to throw her but she then used a one hand sign and then water spat from her mouth and surround her hand and she chopped at Isamu forcing him to let go. They both then channeled Lightning chakra through there own methods and then the two attacks collide and then they where both sent flying back. The ground under where their attacks hit was destroyed.

The two then faced each other. On the sidelines Benkei and Satomi were stun at what they where watching. "It is almost as if Isamu is fighting a female version of himself." Satomi said.

"I agree with you. They may have different methods but their fighting styles are almost exactly the same." Benkei said.

"Benkei, sorry about what I am about to do?" Isamu said as he ran through hand signs and then channeled lighting chakra to his left hand.

"You didn't did you?" Benkei asked. "Don't you it you could kill her and yourself."

It is too late to back down know." Isamu said as he charged in.

_"That jutsu is the Chidori, he lacks the Sharigan so I can dodge the easily."_ Jinsoku said to herself as she dodged to the left. Isamu then stuck his Chidori into the ground and then spun around and revealed that in his right hand he had formed the Rasengan which he used and thrust it into Jinsoku's gut sending her back. "He used the Chidori as a decoy." Jinsoku said as she got back up. Isamu then start to charge at Jinsoku again but she then took a kunai and throw it at him. Isamu then draw his sword and blocked the attack. Jinsoku then charged at Isamu with a wind enhanced sword. Isamu sent wind chakra to his sword and then when the two blades met his cut through Jinsoku's and slashed her. "You are good Isamu Arashi."

"Yeah you are good to, Jinsoku Tsubasa." Isamu said. "It is strange, it is almost..."

"...like I was fighting myself. Yeah I felt that too." Jinsoku said. "Sorry, but I have to defeat you." She said as she turned around.

"And I can't let that happen." Isamu said as he to turned to face Jinsoku.

"Then with this I will end you." Jinsoku then ran through a series of hand signs and then as she charged in she launched a stream of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning and then rode the steams as she charged at Isamu.

Isamu's fist glow with chakra as he then charged in and punched Jinsoku, canceling her jutsu and sending her to the ground. "Grand Fist. Channeling the chakra for all five elements to the fist and punch." Isamu said as he walked over to Jinsoku.

"I lose. Finish me if you wish." Jinsoku said.

"Sorry but I don't kill if I can help it. You don't have a problem with that do you?" Isamu asked.

"Not really. But what is to happen to be know?" Jinsoku asked.

"I don't know. I will let Naruto sensei decide." Isamu said. He then turned to Satomi. "Satomi, do you mind treating Jinsoku's wounds?"

"Okay." Satomi said as she treated Jinsoku.

"Satomi, right, why does Isamu fight?"

"He says it is to reach a level to surpass Kage but I don't really know." Satomi said.

"Are you done?" Isamu asked.

"Yeah." Satomi said.

"Good then let's go." Benkei said as they all left to the rendezvous place.

All three teams arrived at the same time. "So let's do this." Yamato said as he, Minoru, and Benkei formed a hand sign. "Release." The three jonin said as smoke came out of the three gates.

"What did you do?" Kirā asked.

"We sealed the Hidden Shadow Village off." Yamato said. "Now let's take our guests to the village." At that they left. When they arrived there was quite a sight.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 31

(Note: The events in this chapter are happening at the same time as events of the previous chapter.)

While Yamato lead his team to infiltrate the Hidden Shadow Village Naruto Uzumaki had deployed a small armed force to deal with Hikaru Kurayami and his horde of Nin-droid. "Eliminate all Leaf Ninja." Hikaru said as he sent the Nin-droids and his personal guard to kill everyone they approach from the Leaf.

"Remember evade taking human life as much as possible." Naruto said as he sent in his troops and he himself ran in to battle. The Leaf ninja cleared a path for Naruto as he made his way towards Hikaru.

Just then one of Hikaru's men approached Naruto. "Sorry but you are going down here." Said a male ninja with violet eyes, short green hair, brown sleeveless shirt, purple shorts with black strips on each side, hands, knees, and legs wrapped with bandages, and black sandals.

He then charged in to attack when someone attacked him. "Dynamic Entry." The man then got kicked in the face. "Leave this to me." Lee said.

"Thank you." Naruto then continued on his way.

"This is bad." The Shadow ninja said. "Why did you interfere?" He asked Lee.

"Naruto is my friend as well as the Hokage, I will fight for him because of those reasons and more." Lee said as he faced the Shadow Ninja. "Now kindly introduce yourself so we can have our proper fight."

"I am Honō. Who are you?" He asked.

"I am the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village, Rock Lee." Lee said and then gave a nice guy pose.

"Who?" Honō asked as he took out a small book and opened it. "I see nothing of about you so you are of little or no importance. Go away." Honō then turned around and started to walk away. Lee then charged in at Honō. He just turned around and held his hand out and then launched a shockwave towards Lee but Lee dodged.

_"What is that?"_ Lee asked to himself.

"Annoying hopper." Honō then held his hand out again and launched a more concentrated shock wave at Lee but he dodged again and Honō then took both hands and then continued to launch wave after wave at Lee but he kept dodging. Lee then managed to get close to Honō and kicked him in the jaw, sending him back.

"I will not let you get through to Naruto." Lee said.

"Interesting." Honō said as he got up and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth away. "I underestimated you." Just then Honō closed his eyes and then opened them looking at Lee. "Now I am mad!" Honō then charged in and started his assault on Lee. Lee was sent back easily. "Get up." Honō said as Lee got himself to his feet. Then Honō charged in again but Lee blocked the attack but got hit by a second strike. Honō readied to strike again but Lee got away.

"He is strong as well as fast." Lee said to himself. Honō then held his hand up again and shot a focus wave at Lee but he dodged. Honō then appeared behind Lee and slammed his fists into Lee sending him to the ground. Lee got to his feet.

"Stay down. You can't beat me." Honō said. "At least with taijutsu alone."

"Not like I have a chose, I am unable to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu so I focused all my effort into Taijutsu." Lee said. Just then Honō started to laugh. "Don't make fun of me."

"It is not that, it's just that I am more interested in this fight now." Honō said.

Lee then rushed in and then start to attack Honō. Lee hit Honō several times and then sent Honō into the air and then appeared behind him and then held his arms out and wrapped bandages around Honō and pulled him in and then both came crashing to the ground. "Primary Lotus." Lee said as they came crashing to the ground. Lee jumped back after the attack him. _"Is that it?" _Lee asked himself but was shocked to see Honō getting up. "So you can still fight." Lee said.

"Strong Fist style, Lotus technique, Lee you are devoted to your teacher I can tell that much. But it still want help you." Honō said.

"We will see about that." Lee said as he charged at Honō but he dodged. "Where is he going to attack next." Just then a focused wave came straight for Lee from above and struck him. "What the?" Lee said but then was stunned at what he was seeing. Honō was floating in mid-air. "What is that jutsu?" Lee asked.

"What do you mean?" Honō asked. "This is no jutsu, this is just using my chakra to levitate."

"Well you are out of my range but know that I know you are up there I can dodge your Chakra attacks." Lee said. Just then Honō charged at Lee from the air and then sent him into the air and then charged at him and they fought. Lee was sent back and landed on the tree tops. "This is bad. I am having trouble against him." Honō then charged in and kicked Lee to the ground.

"You want leave me to do my assignment will you?" Honō asked.

"Ok course I won't." Lee said.

"You are in no shape to stop me." Honō said as he land on the ground. "We may be enemies but through battle I have gain respect for you. That is way I will use my strongest jutsu." Honō then placed the bottom of his palms together and then pulled them back to the right and took a horse stance. Just then chakra formed in Honō's hands.

"The intercity of the chakra." Lee said.

"Take this, Turtle Blast Wave." Honō then thrust his palms out and then launched his chakra in a wave.

"I will not give up." Lee then charged through the attack full force.

_"He is crazy! No one can survive running into the Turtle Blast Wave."_ Honō said to himself. Just then Lee bursted through and managed the get to Honō and then punched him causing Honō to release his jutsu and then followed by going in to a kick causing Honō to stumble back. Lee then charged in again. "Die." Honō then tried to use a focus wave but Lee hit him an caused him to release it into the ground. "Lee then went in for his final attack.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane." With that Honō was taken out.

"I can't believe I was defeated by a full like yourself." Honō shouted. "Well at least I have seen someone worthy of defeating me."

"Honō, I am curious, why you suddenly agreed to fight with me?" Lee asked.

"Lee, you said you can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, am I right? Well neither can I." Honō said. Just then a Nin-droid jumped down and then attacked Lee causing him to back away. "Forget about him, pick me up." Honō said to the Nin-droid. "Now face me to him." The nin-droid obeyed. "You beat me, their is nothing I can do about that but to retreat so we can fight again."

"I look forward to it." Lee said.

"One thing thou. Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village, that is a stupid name. I name you Savage Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village, Rock Lee." Honō said. "Until we meet again." With that the nin-droid carried Honō away.

"Honō, he seems to have a good heart." Lee said. Lee then leaned against a tree and took a rest.

Later as Naruto was getting closer to Hikaru some one charged to attack. He looked to see who it was. It was a female ninja with blue eyes, short blond hair with strains of hair in front, fishnet shirt on under a dark gray kimono with red trim, black pants, legs wrapped with bandages, and gray sandals. She has a yari spear in her hand. "Lord Naruto. You die here." She then thrust in with the spear but then her attack was deflected by Hinata.

"Leave her to me." Hinata said.

"Be careful." Naruto said as he ran pass the Shadow kunoichi.

"Living his wife to fight alone, that is not a good husband." The Shadow kunoichi said.

"I can beat you easily." Hinata said.

"Is that so? Fine then Hikage will be the one to defeat you." Said Hikage. Hikage then took hold of her spear and charged in to attack but Hinata deflect each thrust. "Your Byakugan and Gentle Fist will not held you." Hikage then got past Hinata's defenses and managed to stab her but Hinata jumped back to gain distance. "You are out of practice, happens to women when they give birth, you should have stayed home with your brat."

"If you talk down on me that is one thing, but never take about my family." Hinata said as she charged in to attack.

"That it attack me all you want." Hikage said as she intercept all of Hinata's attacks with her spear.

"I don't understand who can you keep up to me so easy?" Hinata asked.

"Let me answer your question but first let me tell you the name of my spear, It is called Shiryoku-dorobō, or Sight Thief. You want to know why it is called that? Because the people who use it have trained themselves to counter eye-based techniques and those who used them." Hikage said. She then charged in to attack. "All the time since I was able to hold a spear I was trained to kill Hyuga, and I loved ever moment of it." Hinata then stopped her attack. "What!"

"You dare take pleasure in death. Unthinkable." Hinata then Went into using Twin Lion Dance. And attacked Hikage.

"I can't keep up with here attacks." Hikage said as she was sent to the ground.

"You are beat. Leave and never return." Hinata said.

"No one tells me what to do." Hikage said as she took her spear and thust it at Hinata but she side stepped and then struck Hikage in the heart.

"I am sorry but you left me no choose." Hinata said as Hikage fell to the ground. "How I hate violence." She then headed out to help in the defense of the village.

Naruto soon found himself in the woods after avoiding a group of Nin-droids. "Lost them." Naruto said.

"That may be but you have found me." Naruto turned to find himself looking at a man with pink eyes, short plum hair with two bangs on the side that from his face, blue shirt with black sleeves with gray trim, dark tan pants, legs wrapped with bandages, and gray sandals. "Now I will kill you." Just as he tried to approach he stopped when he saw the insects. "What is going on?"

"Sorry for being late." Shino said as he arrived.

"Shino, I wasn't waiting for you so you can't be late." Naruto said.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Shino asked.

"Right, thank you Shino." Naruto said as he left.

"Now how to deal with you?" Shino asked himself out loud.

"Insects, how revolting." The Shadow ninja then held his hand out and then from his hand a black mist appeared and then destroyed all the insects there. "There much better."

"You killed all my beetles. They were not attacking you so why destroy them?" Shino asked.

"Because I can." The shadow ninja said.

"What is your name?" Shino asked.

"Kurai why?" The Shadow ninja asked.

"Because I will make sure they place it on your grave." Shino said.

"I think not." Kurai said as he charged in and stabbed Shino with a kunai. Just then 'Shino' turned into insects and flow around Kurai. "More stinking insects. Away you go." He then shot out the black mist but the beetles dodge. "Hold still and be crushed." He said as he continued to shot at the insects.

"It is pointless." Said the real Shino as he appeared a top a tree controlling the beetles.

"Is that so?" Kurai then shot two balls of black mist. One head for a nearby bush and the other to Shino. The one that hit the bush was destroyed the moment the mist touched. Just then insects in Shino's body come out and intersect the second ball. "I may not be able to kill this insects so I will attack the hive." He then shot another mist ball but Shino dodged. "That is dodge, if you dodge your insects are nothing but mindless things and if you stop to control the ones near me then you put the rest of the hive in trouble of destruction."

"You know a lot about my clan. How is that?" Shino asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Kurai said. "I guess I picked it up while fighting against other insects users."

"Why do you hate insects." Shino asked.

"I don't hate them, I just am above them." Kurai said. He then laughed another blast of black mist.

"No I move." Shino said as he then sent a swarm of kikaichū at Kurai.

"Die." Kurai said as he launched a blast of mist but some of the insects survived. "What is going on?"

"Those beetles inherited a resistance to your mist." Shino said.

"No and there is no time for me to strengthen it." Kurai said as he was swarmed by the insects. They drained him and he laid on the ground.

"Seems like I miss spoke. You will live." Shino said.

"I refuse, to be told what to be done, especially by a insect like you." Kurai then launched the black mist into the air and then it came straight into him mouth and he closed his mouth and swallowed it. He then died.

"He took his own life rather then accept life. Strange." Shino said as he glance up.

Meanwhile Naruto found himself in a clearing. "I am exposed here so I have to hurry up." Naruto said.

"Found you darling." Said as voice as someone came crashing down. The dust cleared and Naruto saw who it was. It was a man with orange eyes, short light green hair in two short tails and wild bangs around the face, fishnet top that stops at the navel region, lavender top open from the top and close below the navel, lavender skirt, dark gray shorts, fishnet gloves and knee guards, black, high heel sandals, and red nail polish on fingers and toes. "Hello there, Sweet Naruto." He said.

"What is with this guy?" Naruto asked himself.

"It is a shame that I have to crush such a lovely face." He then held his hand up and then a giant club appeared and he grabbed it. "Bye, Sweet Naruto." He then slammed the club down at Naruto but then something swooped down and grabbed him.

"Sai, thanks for the assist." Naruto said.

"It is my privilege." Sai said. Now you head ahead and I will deal with this man.

"Right." Naruto said as Sai jumped off the Ink bird and it started to go down. Once it was gone Naruto resumed running.

Sai then looked at the assailant. "No no no, I want Sweet Naruto, not you. I will just have to crush you and then go after Sweet Naruto." He then charged at Sai but he dodged it. "Stop being so hard to get darling. Came to Kagayaki." He then swung the club but Sai dodged and then pulled out his scroll and started to draw and then gave them life and hand Ten lions attack. "Tacky." Kagayaki then took his club and slammed it to the ground and then the ground shook and the lions turned back to ink.

_"That was Quake Style."_ Sai stated to himself as he jumped into the air to avoid the quake. Kagayaki then rushed Sai and swung his club at him but Sai draw his sword and used the force of the attack to gain distance. Sai then took his scroll and draw snakes that he sent after Kagayaki from all sides.

Kagayaki glanced around. _"So that is his plan."_ Kagayaki then sent chakra to his club and then spun it over his head and then all the snakes turned back to ink. "Sorry darling, you ink jutsu may have been of use, if they got to me." Kagayaki then throw his spinning club at Sai. Sai dodged it and saw how the area it hit was destroyed to form a giant crater. "Oh boo, I missed." Sai then rushed at Kagayaki and tried to punch him but Kagayaki caught the punch. "You brute, you forced me to touch your un attractive form. Now I am really mad!" Kagayaki then struck Sai back and then kicked him away.

_"Of course he would be physically strong to lift a club of that size."_ Sai said to himself as he watched as Kagayaki lifting the club and then dusting it off.

"Now step aside. Your looks disgusts me." Kagayaki said as he started to walk away. Just then Sai got up and throw shuriken at Kagayaki. He turned around to block them with his club. "Unlovely." He said but then he felt something wet on his face. He placed his hand on his face and found that he was scratched on the cheek. "You beast!" Kagayaki shouted. "How dear you? How dare you ruin my good looks with this imperfection." Kagayaki then charged in with his club and start to swing wildly. Sai did his best to dodge but he was still exhausted from the previous attempts to stop Kagayaki so Sai got hit hard and sent back many times.

Sai then draw a giant bird to gain distance in the sky. _"Quake style is a sub-class of Earth style but is not affected by lightning chakra. There must be something that can be done to stop Kagayaki." _Just then Sai recalled something.

Flashback two weeks ago in at Leaf Village prison.:

_Sai was asked to be seen by one of the prisoners. "You asked for me Masumi Nakamura." Sai said to one of the students he failed as she stood in her cell._

_"Sai sensei, I am sorry for poisoning you. I should never have done it." Masumi said._

_"Masumi, are you asking for my forgiveness?" Sai asked._

_"No, I know no matter what I can't change what I did but I just wanted you to know something. Your art work, it is beautiful." Masumi said._

_"When did you see my art?" Sai asked._

_"When I slipped in to poison you." Masumi said. "Again I am sorry."_

_"Masumi, I have little knowledge of human interaction so I look in books for the answers. Truth is I am at a lost know." Sai said. "No matter how much I look I can't find a book explaining the best way to forgive someone of poisoning you, so I don't know if this is the best way. Masumi, I forgive you." _

_"Thank you Sai sensei." Masumi said. She then turned to the guard near her cell. "Would you give that to him for me?" _

_The guard then handed Sai a light purple book with pink hearts on it. "A book, what is it about?" Sai asked._

_"Let's say it will 'help" you 'illuminate' and deal with any 'Shadows' of doubts you may 'encounter." Masumi said._

Flashback ends.

_"Could that be it."_ Sai said as he reached into his bag and took out the book and opened it.

When he opened the book on the front page it was black but then writing appeared. He then started to read it.

_"Sai sensei,_

_I could not say the truth because if I did then Mitsuhide, Otoya, and myself would have been killed. Who you wonder? A small device on each of our spinal cords that if activate would send a shock that would fry our brains so I wrote all the data I gathered in this book. The pages are laced with special ink that will response to your voice. Merely state the name of the individual you wish information on. Warning, you book can only reveal the information on one person a day and can only be used a max of nine times so cause wisely._

_Sorry for the trouble I have caused you,_

_Masumi Nakamura"_

Sai let a tear drop but then stared at the enemy. "Kagayaki." Sai said as information appeared on the pages. Sai then started reading.

"What is he doing reading at a time like this?" Kagayaki asked himself out loud as he throw his club at Sai.

Sai managed to dodge while on the bird. Kagayaki then jumped up and then grabbed his club and then used Quake to push himself at Sai's Ink bird and crashed into it and they both crashed into the ground. Sai got up only to be held down to the ground by a Nin-droid. "Lovily, look at me." Kagayaki said as he looked to see he was covered with ink. He then snapped his fingers and then three more nin-droids appear. Two of them held a sheet blocking Kagayaki and the third held a pair of clothing and hand it to Kagayaki. Moments later Kagayaki stepped out from behind the sheet in an outfit that looked the same as the other one. "There much better. Go and clean those off." With that the nin-droid gathered the clothes and left. "Now where were we darling, oh yes I was going to crush you." Kagayaki then lift his club in the air and slammed down but Sai got out of the Nin-droid grasp and then got out of the away so only the Nin-droid was crushed. "I missed again." Kagayaki said. "You are not getting away from me this time." Kagayaki then charged at Sai again. Sai then took his scroll and started to draw. "It doesn't matter what you draw I will crushed them all."

"I don't think you will, 'Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll." Sai said as he gave life to his creation.

"I will crush it." Kagayaki said as he swung the club down but stopped when he saw what it was. Out from Sai's scroll came thousands of black butterflies, each with a different wing design. "It is so lovely." Sai then charged in and attacked Kagayaki until he snapped out of it and then attacked Sai but then the inked butterflies fluttered around him and let Sai get away. "Do it." Kagayaki said as he closed his eyes as the nin-droid with him destroyed the butterflies. "That was a cheap trick. But it won't work again." Kagayaki then charged in again to attack.

"Then I will do it again." Sai said as he stared drawing again.

"Not going to work this nin-droids will help me out." Kagayaki then swung his club again but stopped at the new ink drawing. Out jumped inked drawn rabbits that jumped at Kagayaki. "No far." Kagayaki said as he held his club up. Sai then charged in to attack with his sword. Kagayaki then removed his sandals and then jumped back and way only getting a mild cut. "Butterflies, and now rabbits, ink drawings or not I can't bring myself to willingly crush them. But how did you know?" Kagayaki asked.

"How do I learn about human interactions, I read it in a book." Sai said holding the book up.

"That is Masumi's diary, why would she have given that to you and of what use is it to you?" Kagayaki asked.

"The answer to your second question, in this are secrets about several individuals from the Shadow hidden with a special ink that response only to my voice." Sai said.

"So that book holds secrets of ours." Kagayaki said. "Then I will just have to take it from you so it can't be of further us." With that Kagayaki and the nin-droid attacked. "You two attack first." The nin-droid then ran ahead of him. Sai then draw his next creation. When it appeared the nin-droid stopped. "Why are you not attacking?"

"Because of a mutual weakness of yours and the Nin-droids." Sai said as before him was a perfect copy of Kagayaki club and all, but was black and white in color. "Sorry but in the heat of battle I did not have the time to add color but it still has the needed effect."

"I don't understand?" Kagayaki asked.

"This book has information on many things in the Shadow, I suspect that would include about the Nin-droids as well, but since it was crated by someone who was failed she lacked to necessary skills to allow access to multiple subjects at one type but that was not necessary, as we have Rei." Sai said.

"Rei, who is Rei?" Kagayaki asked.

"Rei, is a nin-droid that was recovered and chose to assist use." Sai said.

"It chose, please, this things may be useful and without Sekka independent but to chose something against it's programing that is impossible." Kagayaki said.

"Rei is one of the prototypes so he may not have all the safeguards as the others do but they seem to have similar weaknesses. One in particular." Sai said.

"And what is that?" Kagayaki asked.

"Nin-droids can see shapes and recognize people's forms and face but, they can't tell exact colors of a object." Sai said. "Because of that they can't recognize it of a fake and will not go against there set order not to attack a high ranking member of Hidden Shadow." Just then the Nin-droids slashed the fake Kagayaki. Sai was confused as to why they did that.

One of them then made a sound as if rewinding and the said in Sai's voice. ""Because of that they can't recognize it of a fake..." It then was silent again.

"Looks like your plan did not work." Kagayaki said.

"Well maybe not but it did do one thing." Sai said as he pointed to saw that Kagayaki had just crushed the nin-droid that first attacked the fake.

"You are right. Well it doesn't matter darling because I will still crush you." Kagayaki then charged pass the remaining nin-droid and swung his club at Sai but he dodged and then started drawing something else. _"So he is going to draw something he thinks I will not crush. I must remember whatever it is I must crush it."_ Out came a ink copy of Hikaru. _"Hikaru Darling." _Kagayaki paused for a second but then swung thru and destroyed the ink copy. "Now I will make you pay for that." Kagayaki then lift his club up to slam Sai but then from Sai's cloths came out Ink Snakes. "What!" Kagayaki then jumped back and dodged. "What is going on?"

"Remember I was in the crash too so my body is covered in ink so I used it to create a few snakes to attack you if you get close." Sai said.

"Well it did not work, I will just attack from a far." Kagayaki said as he tried to lift his arms. "What is going on? Why can't I move?" He looked around to see that his arms, legs, and neck was being wrapped by a long ink snake. Just then the snake forced Kagayaki on to his knees with his arms behind his back, his head being pulled back and his club on the ground. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I have hindered your movements with my ink snake." Sai said.

"But how I avoid the snakes." Kagayaki said.

"I used the ink on you." Sai said.

"I changed my clothing and wiped off the ink so how did it happen?" Kagayaki asked. Just then he realized it. "You used the ink from my club. That story was to distract me so I didn't notice the formation."

"Yeah it was. Sorry I am not that good when it comes to being impulsive." Sai said.

"Why you!" Just then the snake pulled on Kagayaki's neck more and stopped him from speaking. "I will not end like this." Kagayaki tried to say.

"Save your breath or you will do more damage then needed." Sai said. "Oh and although you don't really care about it now, to answer the first of your questions, why Masumi gave me this book, I was the one who failed her and her teammates and she poisoned me for it. She must have figured by asking for my forgiveness she could give me the book to help." Sai said putting the book away. "Now to take you in." With that the snake choked Kagayaki enough for him to pass out.

_"Hikaru Darling, please forgive me."_ With that Kagayaki passed out.

Sai then draw a giant bird and picked Kagayaki up. He turned to the remaining Nin-droid. "Are you okay?" Sai asked but there was no answer. "Well sorry for leading the deaths of your friends." With that Sai jumped on the bird and then left with Kagayaki over his shoulder. The remaining nin-droid then started to dig in the ground.

Just as Naruto got onto the path he was attacked by a kunoichi with light blue eyes, gray hair in two ponytails in the back and a lock in the front that covers right eye, purple top that stop at the navel and skirt, fishnet shirt that covers the breast area, dark red arm gloves, black shorts, legs wrapped with bandages, and gray sandals. "Naruto Uzumaki, time to die."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sakura said as she appeared and attacked the kunoichi.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said.

"Just go and finish this." Sakura said.

"Right." Naruto then ran off.

"Now where were we?" Sakura asked.

"You will do nicely." The kunoichi said as she got up and held her staff in hand.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"The name is Hikari. Sakura Harano, you will die by my hand." Hikari said. She then took hold of her staff and charged in to attack. Sakura dodged the attack.

Sakura then charged in to attack. _"Use only enough chakra to knock her out."_ She said to herself as she got closer.

"I don't think so." Hikari said as she dodged.

_"She is fast."_ Sakura said as she charged in to attack but Hikari continued to dodge. Hikari then got some distance.

"One punch and it is over." Hikari said out loud. "That is how you plan an winning. Well I don't plan on giving you that chance."

"Really?" Sakura asked as she read at Hikari. "How do you plan to do that?" Sakura then throw a punch but Hikari then thrust her staff at the fist and Sakura was pushed back. "I was pushed back. _So that is your secret, you are using that staff to calculate where I am attacking and then she dodged based on the calculates." _

_"Looks like she found out my trick."_ Hikari said to herself. _"Guess I have to throw her off."_

Sakura then ran in to attack and Hikari sidestepped out of the way. Sakura then turned to attack again. Hikari glanced at her side and saw that there were covered with tetsu-bishi. _"Now I got her."_ Sakura said as she came it to attack.

_"Now!"_ Hikari said as she then swung her staff and as it hit Sakura it sent her to the side and hard.

Sakura got up on one knee and holding her side in pain. _"That strength, if I hadn't notice the swing at the last moment I could have been killed."_ Sakura said to herself as she started healing herself.

"Looks like you are still alive." Hikari said as she made her way over towards Sakura.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"You should know better then I do. Chakra control to enhance the force of my attack." Hikari said. "It is the same as you but I use this staff as a medium instead of my fist. Once clean strike and you are done for. Looks like the same for either of us."

"I am not going to let you have that chance." Sakura said as she got up and charged in to attack.

"Fool." Hikari then took her staff and thrust it at Sakura. Sakura dodged but Hikari swung to strike but Sakura took a kunai and blocked it. Hikari then pushed the staff foward and then used it to flip over Sakura and then swung it at Sakura but she dodged and then throw the kunai but Hikari then spun the staff to deflect the kunai and then swung it down and hit Sakura but the hit was not strong enough to do lasting damage. Hikari then pushed back and then thrust forward into Sakura's gut and lift her in the air before slamming her to the ground. Hikari then readied to make the final strike but then Sakura kicked the ground and it split knocking Hikari off balance. Sakura then took hold of the staff and throw Hikari over herself as Hikari landed and Sakura got up.

"Hikari, give up." Sakura said panting. "There is no way you can continue fighting."

"You are one to talk. You are using medical ninjutsu and fighting as much as I have been so you should be worse off then me." Hikari said panting.

"Sorry but I will not back down. If the leaf falls then more deaths will come and I don't ever wish to see that so soon in my life time." Sakura said.

"Don't worry about that, I will send you to the afterlife here and now." Hikari then ran at Sakura.

"If I go, I will not go without a fight." Sakura said as she ran forward to attack.

"This will end you." Hikari said as she thrust her staff forward at Sakura but she then jumped a top the staff and then punched it as she jumped into the air. "What the!"

"Take this." Sakura said as she delivered a drop kick to Hikari.

_"She destroyed my staff with her full power then used only enough power to disable me." _Hikari said as she passed out.

"That was a close one." Sakura said. She then looked a head and then picked Hikari up. "We better get out of here." With that Sakura carried Hikari away.

Naruto had made his way to Hikaru's stronghold but some one was in his way. "This is where you stop." Yami said.

"No it isn't." Naruto and Yami turned to see Sasuke approaching. "Leave him to me."

"Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Just go." Sasuke said as Naruto ran into the strong hold. "You are not going to try and stop him?"

"No, truth is that Lord Hikaru wished to fight Naruto personally." Yami said.

"Is that so." Sasuke said. "So who are you?"

"Yami is the name. Sasuke Uchiha, fair warning, I will be taking your eyes from you." Yami said.

"You can try." Sasuke said as he opened his eyes revealing he had activated the Sharigan. He then draw his sword as Yami approached him with his two swords. _"He's fast."_ Yami then slashed at Sasuke and pushed him back. Yami then disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke and thrust at him with his right hand sword but Sasuke used his sword to block and then flipped over Yami and then jumped back to get some distance. Yami then turned and charged at Sasuke again and slashed at him with his left hand sword and Sasuke blocked it with his sword. Yami then took his right sword and thrust it at Sasuke but he side-stepped to dodge, letting Yami's left sword pass. Sasuke then jumped back. Yami then charged in again and as he swung his right sword, Sasuke swung is sword and pushed Yami's blade up and then Sasuke managed to look into Yami's eyes and then used a genjutsu on Yami. Yami then stood there and was unable to move. Sasuke then turned away from Yami as it to walk away. "Yami, you disappoint me, I assumed that if you were stationed as Hikaru's last line of defense that you would put up more of a challenge. I guess I was wrong." Sasuke start to walk away when he felt himself getting stabbed. Sasuke quickly moved away and saw that Yami was still moving.

"It this more to your liking Sasuke?" Yami asked.

"How did you break my genjutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"As you know there are two ways to break a genjutsu, either you use a surge of chakra, or you use a physical sensation of pain to break the jutsu. But there is one more option against genjutsu, not falling into it in the first place." Yami said. Yami then charged in at Sasuke and then slashed at him with his left sword but Sasuke managed to dodge and then slashed with his own sword but Yami blocked it with his right sword.

Sasuke then gained distance and then sheathed his sword and ran thru a series of hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." With that Sasuke shot a giant ball of fire at Yami.

_"So he wishes for me to put my swords away or give him an opening. Not going to happen."_ Yami said to himself. "Water Style: Raging Waves." Yami then launched a stream of water out of his mouth with collided with Sasuke's jutsu, destroying it.

_"He used Ninjutsu without hand signs."_ Sasuke said to himself. Just then Yami charged at Sasuke and slashed with his left sword. Sasuke dodged and jumped back to gain some distance.

"Sasuke, accept your death with respect." Yami said. "After all you can't defeat me."

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked.

"You have seen it. I am immune to genjutsu, I can use ninjutsu without hand signs, and if you had not already noticed I am ambidextrous so you can't over power one of my hands as a weaker hand." Yami said.

"Yes I have notice all of this." Sasuke said. "I also noticed that this fight is over."

"Okay then let's fight." Yami said as he charged in to attack. Sasuke draw his sword and then the two clashed again. Sasuke was able to counter Yami's moves more easily. "What is this? How is Sasuke blocking and dodging my attacks so well when before I was dominating the fight?" Yami then continued to fight Sasuke. Sasuke then knocked the sword out of Yami's left hand but he was left open. Yami took the opening. "Got you." Yami said as he stabbed Sasuke. "Now to take those eyes of yours."

"Tell me why you want this eyes? Do you want their power?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I just want them as a trophy of killing off the last of a clan. You know what after Lord Hikaru is finished with Naruto, I think I will ask him to allow me to go on a hunting trip. The prey will be Uzumaki." Yami said.

Sasuke then took hold of Yami's arm. "I won't let you do that." Sasuke said.

"Really what can you do?" Yami asked. Just then Sasuke's body got covered by Lightning chakra. "What is going on?"

"You are not the only one who can use jutsu without hand signs." Sasuke said as he sent his Chidori Current through Yami's body.

"Ah!" Yami yelled as he got shocked. Sasuke then pulled himself off of Yami's sword. "I can't move my body as I please."

"I short your nerves so you can't move right way." Sasuke said as he took his own sword and stabbed Yami in the chest.

"What are you doing? I thought you were a Leaf Ninja loyal to Naruto Uzumaki, he wouldn't like it that you killed anyone." Yami said.

Sasuke then used Chidori Sharp Spear and did serious damage. "I am not Naruto. I follow my own path." Sasuke then pulled his sword out from Yami's chest as he fell to the ground. "Pathetic." Sasuke then placed Yami's remains in a bag and carried it away. "Naruto, you will need to do what is right with Hikaru Kurayami. So hurry up and do it." Sasuke then left.

Naruto found his way to Hikaru's location. "Hikaru it is you and me." Naruto said.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You made good time getting here." Hikaru said.

"I own it to my friends. They took on the men you sent to kill me." Naruto said.

"Not true, two of them are women." Hikaru said. "But I get your point."

"Hikaru, I know next to nothing about you and your reasons for any of the actions you have undergone. Care to explain?" Naruto asked.

"Peace, unity, friendship, this are examples of ideals you up hold. They are also examples of things I despise deeply." Hikaru said. "Unlike you I savior the idea of conflict."

"Conflict gives birth to hate, anger, and leads to unnecessary deaths." Naruto said. "You said you despise friendship but their must be those that you fight for other then yourself?"

"No." Hikaru said with no hesitation.

"Then I am left no other choice." Naruto said as he looked down. He then looked up at Hikaru and said. "I will beat sense into you."

"Feel free to try." Hikaru said as he removed his cloak and charged in to attack. Hikaru pulled out a kunai and readied to slash but Naruto caught the hand with the kunai. When Hikaru readied to throw a punch Naruto throw him over his shoulder and then twist his wrist forcing him to drop the kunai which he caught and then held it to Hikaru's throat.

"Give up your actions, they will lead to the destruction of everyone." Naruto said.

"You are the one that will lead the world to destruction." Hikaru said as he kicked out of Naruto's hold and then jumped away. "While I don't believe in peace in this world of ninja I understand why you would strive to obtain it. Countless deaths that could have been avoided if peace existed. But with out war how would there be peace at all? Of course as I said I don't believe in peace so why fight it. I embrace it."

"What caused you to believe that?" Naruto asked.

"People like you that speech of peace but does nothing about it. At least I am doing something to eradicate that notion." Hikaru said.

"You no nothing." Naruto said. "Peace, war, friendships, violence, no matter what you are trying to accomplish you can't force it. This things take time."

"What are you trying to get at?" Hikaru asked.

"It is not I who will see true peace in this world, the future generations will and it is up to me to set an example for them as such." Naruto said.

"What is the point of doing something if you can't live to see it thru." Hikaru said as he charged at Naruto and the two exchanged blows.

_"I have not idea as to how he fights so I have to be careful."_ Naruto said to himself.

_"Why hasn't he used any of his jutsu?"_ Hikaru wonder to himself. The two then pushed each other back. _"He must be trying to save this peacefully. That fool."_ Hikaru then charged in to attack. Naruto got hit by the attack but he then disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Shadow Clone." Then five Naruto jumped at Hikaru. Hikaru then dodged the attacks and when possible grabbed and slammed the clones into each other. Until there was only one Naruto standing before him. "Now you die." Hikaru said as he ran in and thrust at Naruto and stabbed him but he disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Another Shadow Clone." Just then another group of Narutos appeared behind him. "Not this again." Hikaru tried to turn but then looked to see that his hand was stuck in a straw doll. "What but how?" Then he relieved. _"That was a Substitution jutsu before."_ The Narutos then attacked and one by one they were taken out. Hikaru then took out the last one. _"This time for sure was a Shadow Clone. What is his plan?"_ Hikaru then took his hand out of the straw doll. Just then another group attacked. "Not this again." Hikaru said. Hikaru then formed a hand sign and then the floor opened up and then out shot nine nin-droids. But they did not look like normal nin-droid. The nin-droid assist Hikaru in taken out the Naruto clones. Then one of them produced a kunai from it's hand and throw it towards a space and out came Naruto from hiding. "There you are." Hikaru said.

"So calling for reinforcements." Naruto said.

"They are not just any reinforcements." Hikaru said. "Actually I have to thank you for the idea. Since hearing about the rogue prototype, Rei, It inspired me with a question, what if I severed a few nin-droid from the hive collective mine but they maintained there programing? This nine are that answer They each developed unique styles of fighting and with out being command to attack."

"So you gave them independence." Naruto said. "Listen, if you truly are independent then you can choose not to fight."

"That will not work, after they developed the skills I reconnected them to the hive so they obey and fight better." Hikaru said.

"I get it now. You have no skills of your own." Naruto said.

"What was that?" Hikaru said. "I have skill, how do you think I am able to survive against you for so long? I am able to use your own force against you with simple motions."

"Thank you for saying that. Now I know how you fight." Naruto said with a smile.

"You tricked me again." Hikaru said. "That is it. Attack him now." The nin-droid then started towards Naruto but then they all stopped in place. "What are you just standing there, go get him." They did not move forward. "What is going on? The relay tower is intact still so that is not the problem. And if can't be the main control center."

"Is the center at your village in the Land of Iron?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it is... How do you know that the village is in the Land of Iron?" Hikaru asked.

"Your benefactor sold you out." Naruto said.

"But that makes not sense. The samurai would not allow you to operate in the Land of Iron without their request and Samurai lack the skills to lack where we hid the village. Not to mention that all of your ninja are accounted for." Hikaru said.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I am. Wait! I forgot to include young chunin and jonin. Where are they?" Hikaru asked.

"Returning from the Land of Iron, after completing their mission." Naruto said.

"What mission?" Hikaru asked.

"To infiltrate the Hidden Shadow Village and evacuate the populous before sealing off the village." Naruto said.

"I guess I can't hid it then." Hikaru said. "Finally I can stop with that stupid facade." He said as the look in his yes changed.

_"This chakra, It is intense." _ Naruto said to himself.

**"Yes Naruto, I sense something dark in him."** Kurama said to Naruto.

"It is as the Chakra Beast says. Darkness does resign in this form." Hikaru said. "Yes I can hear it."

"What are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Hikaru Kurayami." Hikaru said.

"I asked what are you not who are you!" Naruto yelled.

"Well that is a complicated matter. People have called by a demon and maybe they are right." Hikaru said. "Ever since I was born my chakra has carried a dark feeling that made people scared of me and they are right to be so."

"I will stop you no matter who are what you are. That is a promise." Naruto said.

"How do you expect to do that when you are busy dealing with the Nin-droids." Hikaru said.

"But they don't seem to be moving." Naruto said.

"Now no but they soon will." With that Hikaru held his hand up and it glow a dark purple color chakra. The chakra then shot up into the air and then split into nine smaller streams of chakra then shot into one of the nin-droids. With that the Nin-droids start to move.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"I just transplant some of my own chakra into each of this nin-droids and now they will follow my orders without a problem." Hikaru said.

"I will stop up." Naruto said as he tried charged at Hikaru but then two of the nin-droids appeared before Naruto and slammed him away. "They are keeping me from approaching. Naruto then land back and then tried to get through when another nin-droid blocked Naruto's path but he then jumped up and throw a kunai at Hikaru. Just then a barrier appeared and the kunai de-solved. "What the?" Naruto said.

"Fool." Hikaru said as the nin-droid then ambushed Naruto and held him to the ground.

"So you have to stay still to control the nin-droid so you are protecting yourself with a barrier." Naruto said. "But I will fined a way through it."

"Not likely." Hikaru said. "There is one way to break the barrier but of course I am not saying. Now I will destroy you and then the entire Leaf."

"You are more of a fool then I think. What will you do after, you have no village to go back to." Naruto said.

"Thank you for reminding me. What am I going to do with all my people. Oh wait that's right I don't have to worry about them. The village was just a cover so I could gather information on my true goal." Hikaru said.

"What is your true goal?" Naruto asked.

"Power, and a long life to use it." Hikaru said.

"You don't mean immortality!" Naruto asked.

"In away yes. I will get power by being the only one left who can use it." Hikaru said.

"You are made. What about your people?" Naruto asked.

"You mine the ninja I have gathered, disposable pieces." Hikaru said. "I am actually thankful, the only way those brats of yours could have gotten as far as sealing the Shadow Village is to defeat those three brats I took in as students, correction test subjects. For that you death... will be twice as painful." With that the nin-droid readied to attack but then the nin-droids where sent off of Naruto.

"Storm Bringer." Isamu said as he punched.

"Quake Shock." Date said as he punched.

"Isamu, Date." Naruto said. Just then the rest of the Leaf ninja on the mission appeared to Naruto. "What are you doing here? I gave the order for you to stay in the Land of Iron."

"Sorry Naruto Sensei but we couldn't leave you to face this guy and this dark nin-droids alone." Isamu said.

"I can't fight you an this fine. First we need to find a way through Hikaru's barrier." Naruto said.

"It is a chakra locked barrier." Akemi said. "There are nine locks."

"Hey remind me, how many dark Nin-droids are there?" Kenichi asked.

"Nine." Minoru said.

"That means to get through we need to defeat all nine nin-droids before getting to him." Isamu said.

"Okay then Team Yamato, knew mission it to crush all nine nine-droids." Yamato said.

"Please, with my chakra they can not be defeated. Try but it won't work." Hikaru said.

Each of the young Leaf ninja then charged at one of the Nin-droids and they ran to a location far from Naruto and Hikaru's.

Minoru is now faces the nin-droid he lead away. It looked like a normal Nin-droid except the belt cloth of this one was white. "So who do we have here for me to fight?" Minoru asked.

"Designation Nin-droid Commander 001, Ichi." The nin-droid said in a mechanical voice.

"So you speak, That is not going to help you." Minoru said as he pulled a kunai out and charged at Ichi. _"It may not be human but if I target the joints it will be unable to attack." _He charged in to attack but Ichi dodged and then grabbed Minoru's wrist and start to twist it forcing him to let go of the kunai. Ichi then produced a kunai from it's other hand and then readied to attack but Minoru managed to kick at Ichi's legs forcing it to the ground. He then pry his arm free and then jumped back. "That is strange, I thought that was going to hit but I missed." Ichi then got back up and then charged in to attack._ "A straight forward attack I can dodge this."_ Minoru then dodged out of the way but some how Ichi managed to hit him. "But I am sure I dodged him." Minoru said. He then took the kunai in his hand and then throw it and Ichi moved it's kunai to defend. "Okay so genjutsu is not in play." Minoru then jumped back and then throw shuriken at Ichi but they missed. _"They missed."_ Minoru then thought hard while hiding. Minoru then came up with an idea. _"Could it be as simple as that?" _Minoru said to himself. He then jumped out of his hiding place and then charged in to attack and the two kunai connected. The two then exchanged attacks. Finally Minoru took a kunai and stabbed Ichi in the neck and it fell to the ground.

"Warning! Spinal Relay damaged, repairs impossible. Estimated time of shutdown five minutes." Ichi said. "Query, how did Minoru Gekai override Sonic Distributors effects?"

"Looks like you are about to, in human terms, die. You are problem wandering how I managed to defeat you? The answer is simple." Minoru then reached up to his ears and then pulled out a piece of cloth from each. "Much better." Minoru said. "You see I noticed that while I was a far my attacks missed, but when you were heading for my attacks hit so I figured you were using sound waves."

"Query, how did Minoru Gekai came to this conclusion?" Ichi asked.

"Your predecessor Rei, he announced when a function is used and since I did not hear you say anything I put the two together." Minoru said. "Ichi, if I could I would turn you human again but I can't so I have to do this. I have to turn my back on you." With that Minoru walked off. As he started to walk off Ichi's eyes glow the dark purple color and then the light shot into the air and then disappeared.

Elsewhere Date had gotten tire of running and then turned to face his nin-droid opponent. This nin-droid's belt cloth is dark gray. "Okay Nin-droid, time for use to fight."

"Designation Nin-droid Commander 002, Ni." The Nin-droid said.

"Ni? Okay Ni, let us fight." Date then charged in to attack.

"Element: Water." Ni's hand then was raised up and then from the palm a barrel appeared and then out shot a high powered blast of water that hit Date sending him back.

"A long range user." Date said.

"Element: Lightning." Out of Ni's shoulders appeared two metal rods that was charged with electricity that Ni shot at Date.

"This is bad." Date then blocked the rods with his bisentō but he got shocked. "What is the big idea?"

"Water conducts Electricity." Ni said.

"Oh, Well it doesn't matter I will just get you before you reload your ammo." Date said as he charged in to attack.

"Element: Wind." With that a barrel came out from Ni's mouth and then a vortex of wind shot at Ni sending him back. "Element: Water." With that he took his water barrel and point it to the wind barrel and then shot water into the vortex making a spiral of water shot at Date.

"I can't let that hit me." Date then used Quake to distribute the flow of the wind and caused the water to fall short of him. "Now to Crush you." Date then punched the ground and sent a wave of earth towards Ni.

"Element: Earth." Both of Ni's arms then pulled in to the shoulder and then slammed into the earth and then cracked the ground, stopping the attack.

Date then Charged at Ni with his bisentō swinging. "Now I will get you. After you use a element you need ten seconds to reload that element."

"Element: Fire." Ni then look it hand and a barrel was produced that shot a stream of fire that hit Date.

"You call this flames?" Date said as he just went through the flames. "My Sensei's flames are stronger then yours weak embers. Earth Style: Crash Burial." With that Date slashed through Ni. "You just throw your element attacks with no feeling." With that Date slammed the ground with his pole arm and then two slates of earth shot up and slammed Ni. Out from the slates a dark purple light shot into the air. "Looks like that did it." Date said as he started off.

Deep in the forest Akemi was one the run form the nin-droid that she needed to defeat. _"This is bad."_ She said to herself while hiding.

Flashback:

_Akemi had managed to get the nin-droid into the forest. "Now I fight you." Akemi said._

_"Designation Nin-droid Commander 003, San." The nin-droid said. "Tracker Arms." San then shot kunai out at Akemi. She dodged but they redirected and then slashed Akemi._

_"The kunai can follow me." Akemi then ran off. "Need time to use a barrier."_

_"Sensory Eye." With that San's left eye glow red and then held it's arm up. "Tracker Arms." It then shot shuriken that came flying at Akemi and it hit her in the back._

_"How did he find me. My chakra was hidden?" Akemi asked herself. "I need a plan."_

Flashback end.

_"I still hasn't found a way to counter San's attack." _Akemi said to herself. Just then a giant axe came flying towards her and she was forced to leave her hiding place. As she got away she got a look at San. _"Could it be?" _Akemi then continued to run and the weapons continued to follow her. She was then cornered. Just then San came charging at Akemi with a blade coming from it's hand. Then as it got close Akemi then smiled and rose a barrier that cut San in half. The top half continued flying towards Akemi but she managed to get out of the way in time. Just then a dark purple chakra shot up but then barrier trapped it. "Now let's see what you are?" Akemi then examined the chakra. "No that can't be?" Just then the chakra glow and then forced Akemi back and the barrier was released and the chakra shot to the air and then disappeared. "This is bad. I have to worn Naruto Sensei." She then worked her way back to Naruto to warn him.

Meanwhile elsewhere Kenichi was getting ready to face his nin-droid. It had a navy blue cloth as it's belt. "So who are you?" Kenichi asked.

"Designation Nin-droid Commander 004, Yon." The Nin-droid said. Just then it raised it's right arm. Cannon Arm. With that the arm turned into a fire-arm. Yon then shot smoke bombs.

"What is going on?" Kenichi wondered. Just then something came flying towards him. He dodged it and saw what it was. It looked like a glowing ammo shell. The ammo shell then disappeared. "What is that about?" Just then another shot was made but Kenichi dodged it. "This must be that Nin-droid's doing." Kenichi then charged into the smoke cloud but then another shot came at him but he dodged it at the last moment. "That was close. I can't see a thing in this smoke but some how it can see me." Just then a nother shot came towards him and then hit him in the shoulder. This may be my only chance." He then took a kunai and throw it straight and then he heard something fall from the tree tops. The smoke cleared to reveal Yon with a kunai in it's Cannon arm, bit it looked different It had a long barrel and a scope on it. So it was you you attacked me." Kenichi said.

"Sniper Shot action cease." Yon said. "Switch to Multi Fire action." With that the barrel and scope on Yon's Cannon arm retreat into the arm and then out came five barrels linked together and a chain from the base. "Beginning action." With that Yon start shooting in quick succession.

"This is bad." Kenichi said as he dodged the attack. Yon stopped firing and then moved and start firing again. "Not again." Kenichi tried to get out of the away but his leg got nicked. _"This is bad. What am I going to do?" _

"Waring: Chain mechanism jammed." Yon said.

"That is a relief." Kenichi said.

"Switching to Big Blast." With that the chain detached and the barrels pulled back into the arm and then vents opened on the Cannon Arm. With that the Cannon Arm charged up and then shot a large ball of chakra towards Kenichi. Kenichi was sent into the air by the attack and then crashed to the ground.

"That was intense." Kenichi said as he tried to get up. Yon then charged up again and fired but Kenichi got away from the blast. "Not this time." Kenichi said as he got close to Yon and kicked him in the head and jumped back. Kenichi then realized he just kicked Yon with his bad foot. "Ouch that was not a smart idea."

"Firing Big Blast." Yon said as he readied to fire again.

"This will be back." Kenichi said as he took a kunai and throw it at Yon and it hit the arm.

"Canceling firing." Yon said.

_"Why did Yon stop?"_ Kenichi then saw that one of the vents was damaged.

"Finishing move: Dragon Fire." With that Yon shot a giant blast that took the shape of a dragon. Kenichi dodged the attack. "System reset."

"This is my chance." Kenichi then stabbed Yon through the head. A dark purple chakra shot into the air. "I guess that means I won." Kenichi then fell back. "Maybe I can get a little rest. But not now." He then made his way back.

Meanwhile Chiyome had lead her nin-droid away from the others and now stopped to face it. It had a gray cloth as a belt. "Okay I will defeat you." She said.

"Designation Nin-droid Commander 005, Go." The nin-droid said. "Heavy Armory." Just then the Nin-droid charged at Chiyome and then produced a long sword and slashed at her but she dodged it. Go then produced a battle axe and slammed it at Chiyome but then she jumped back and then throw kunai at Go. Go's chest then opened up and then launched kunai of it's own and countered the attack. It then charged in with it's hand weapons.

Chiyome then blocked the attacks with a kunai. _"This thing is strong and has range. I need to think of a way to stop it." _Chiyome said to herself. She then jumped back and then ran through a series of hand signs and then shot water senbon at Go. Go got hit and dropped it's sword. Chiyome then rushed in and then tried to strike Go with a kunai but Go blocked the attack with it's axe. Chiyome then reached down and grabbed the sword and stabbed Go with it before jumping back.

"Damage to left leg." Go said. "Switch to Long range attack." Just then Go produced a cross bow and then start shooting at Chiyome.

Chiyome then produced a water wall to block the attack. "It can't move so I have to get in to attack close." Chiyome said. "This may work." Chiyome then ran at Go and ran thru a series of hand signs.

"Predicting attack pattern." Go said. "Switch to Guarding." Go then readied itself for the attack.

"Got you." Chiyome said as she disappeared and then reappeared behind Go and had stabbed it with it's hand. "Counter Depth Strike, focus water chakra to the hand and use the pressure of the ocean outwards. Just then Go released a dark purple chakra into the air but it then disappeared. "That doesn't look good. I should hurry up back to Naruto sensei." With that Chiyome made her way back.

Elsewhere Satomi was leading her Nin-droid away. It had a purple cloth as a belt. "Okay not I have to stop you." Satomi said.

"Designation Nin-droid Commander 006, Roku." The nin-droid said.

"I will have to beat you before you can try anything." Satomi then charged at Roku ready to destroy it but then Roku's 'hair' extended and then wrapped around Satomi. "What is with this hair?" Satomi asked as she broke free. "Why do I fell weaker?"

"Passive Chakra Siphons." Roku said as the remaining 'hair' grow a light blue color and then entered Roku's body.

"That thing absorbs chakra!" Satomi said. _"Passive, which means that it can absorb from all around it. Meaning if I get too close it will take my chakra in no time."_ Roku then rushed at Satomi and throw a punch. Satomi the dodged the punch and jumped back._ "I can't let it get close to me until I can make sure my attack will beat it."_ Just then Roku throw a punch and it's arm extended in length. Satomi dodged the attack but Roku's arm turned and chased Satomi. _"It is following me, I can use this to my advantage."_ Satomi continued to run when Roku launched it's other arm and it too chased Satomi. _"This is just great."_ Satomi said as she then continued running. She ran far but the got caught in a corner. When the arms reached he they got stuck together. "Good my plan is working." Satomi then watched as Roku pulled it's arms in several trees came flying at it and hit Roku. "Soon to finish it there will be an explosion." But there was no explosion. "What happened?"

Just then Roku got up. "Chakra absorbed." It said. "Detach arms." With that it detached it's arms. It then charged at Satomi again and then launched it's 'hair' to bind Satomi. "Chakra Siphons activate." With that Roku start to absorb Satomi's chakra dry. Just then as it finished absorbing her chakra, Satomi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Got you now." Satomi then came crashing down from the air and punched Roku thru the head. "My decoy got you." Just then a dark purple chakra shot in the air before disappearing. "I used too much chakra on this plan." Satomi then started back to the others.

Meanwhile, Benkei had lead his nin-droid away to face it. It has a brown cloth as a belt. "It is you and I how have to fight." Benkei said.

"Designation Nin-droid Commander 007, Nana." The nin-droid said.

Just then Benkei charged in. _"This is not really my style, attacking first but I must to help Naruto Sensei."_ Benkei said to himself but Nana moved it's arm to intersect Benkei's attack and he was sent back. _"What was that?"_ Benkei asked.

"Counter Force Shield." Nana said.

_"A shield, so this one is a counter attack model." _Benkei said to himself. Just then Nana rushed in and then struck at Benkei, sending him back again. _"But is using it to attack, just like how I would have done it. But how is that?"_ Nana then appeared again and Benkei tried to block the attack but was sent back still. As he was sent back he sensed something from Nana. _"That feeling, why does it seem so familiar?"_ Nana then charged in again and Benkei tried to block again and was sent back again. He felt something this time too. _"There was something familiar from it. I need to get a longer look." _Benkei then caught the next attack and forced himself in place so not to be blasted back. During this time Benkei could feel it from Nana. The force soon became too much for Benkei and he was sent back. "I felt it. Now I have a chance." Benkei said to himself out loud. Nana then charged in to attack again but Benkei let the attack hit. He then thrust a palm to Nana's chest, forcing it through the barrier created. Benkei got his hand thru. "Now to end this." Benkei then channeled chakra of the Gift of the Hermit into Nana. "I sense the sorrows of the ninja used to make you, I will now free your souls." Benkei's hand then started produce golden lightning chakra. "Thru an act of violence I free you. Divine Chidori." With that Benkei thrust his hand through Nana and then pulled it out. Out of Nana's body shot up a dark purple chakra that disappeared. "Rest in peace." Benkei said as he started off.

Yamato had led his nin-droid away and now faced it. It has a dark green cloth as a belt. "This may be a pointless question but, are you ready?" Yamato asked.

"Designation Nin-droid Commander 008, Hachi." The nin-droid said.

"Looks like that is all I am going to get out of you." Yamato said. He then draw his sword and then charged in to attack Hachi. Hachi blocked the attack and then struck back at Yamato. Yamato jumped back to dodge. It is then that Yamato saw that Hachi's hands were no longer there and in there place were sword blades. Each blade looked to be the same length as the other. "So two swords. I guess I should return the favor." Yamato then reach to draw his second sword.

"Swift Drive activate." Hachi said. At that moment Hachi rushed in and slashed at Yamato forcing him to dodge preventing him from reaching his sword.

_"It was able to move that fast." _Yamato said to himself. He then tried again to reach for his sword but then Hachi turned and then charged at Yamato again and swung both of it's swords, one towards Yamato's left arm and then other towards Yamato's right. Yamato was forced to jump back to dodge. While in mid-charge Hachi crossed his swords and as he reached Yamato swung them both at the same time. Yamato got hit but he then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Meanwhile, hiding in the nearby woods Yamato was watching Hachi. _"That was close, lucky for me I was able to replace myself with a shadow clone in time." _Yamato's hand then started towards his sword and started to draw but then he saw Hachi's start to turn in the direction he was hiding so he stopped. _"It is almost as if it knows my motions. I can fight with only one sword but the way that thing moves about I need to use more then one sword. There must be a way for me to do that?"_ Just then he saw a bird fly and land on a branch that was hanging over Hachi. The bird land on the branch but then branch soon broke. The bird managed to fly away but the branch came falling towards Hachi. Hachi looked up and then swung it's swords and cut it in half. _"It is fast and moves with such precision. There must be a way to get to a better fighting stance. But how?" _Yamato gave it some thought and then it came to him. _"That might work."_ Yamato then jumped out of hiding and came flying towards Hachi. Yamato then took the sword in his right hand and then throw it at Hachi. Hachi then slashed it away before slashed at Yamato with it's other sword. Yamato then draw his other sword in his left hand and then used it to block Hachi's attack before pushing away and grabbing the sword he throw and landed back holding both swords. "Now that I have two swords in hand we can fight on even footing." Yamato said but Hachi just charged in and swung one of it's swords too fast for Yamato to block or dodge fully. Yamato managed to evade serious injury and faced Hachi. "What a waste, such skill you have and you can't even appreciate it." Hachi then charged at Yamato again but this time Yamato was able do block the first attack and then dodged the second before slashing at Hachi. Hachi then jumped back and dodged the attack. _"This is my chance to attack."_ Yamato then charged in and started his own attack. Hachi blocked the attacks and dodged as well as attempting to strike but Yamato dodged the attacks. Yamato then managed to slash Hachi and it struck it's head as Hachi dodged, leaving a cut in it's face mask. Yamato then charged in to finish Hachi but then it blocked the attack. Yamato then swung with his other sword and Hachi blocked that sword with his other one. Yamato was about to sweep Hachi's legs but then Hachi pushed Yamato's swords wide and then moved it's arms to attack but Yamato jumped back to dodge.

"Nice move." Were the words that came from Hachi.

"Nice move, that doesn't seem like something a nin-droid would say." Yamato said. "Explain?"

"Detecting damage to personality batch." Hachi said. "So that is it. That slash you managed to Hachi's head damaged the personality batch. Allowing Hachi to return to free personality mode."

"So in other words you are thinking and can act on your own." Yamato said.

"Not exactly. Hachi must still complete assignment." Hachi said. "Hachi can now fight as Hachi deems perfect." Hachi then held out one of it's swords.

"So you choose not to fight your programing. Works for me." Yamato said as he placed his swords in the ground and charged in to attack.

"Attack will lead to death: one hundred percent probability." Hachi said as he charged in to attack.

Yamato then draw Feather's Edge and then struck at Hachi. Hachi then charged again but Yamato struck it again. Hachi then continued to charge in to attack but Yamato managed to hit it every time. "You are fast but only as you go in a straight line to attack." Yamato said.

"Switch to Barrage Attack." Hachi said as it swung it's sword at Yamato who jumped back and grabbed one of his swords and then charged in to attack. The two exchanged blows. "Surrender. Victory is impossible."

"You think so?" Yamato asked.

"Do to continues encounters Hidden Shadow has data on Yamato Nadeshiko's fighting style and form." Hachi said. Just then Yamato kicked Hachi and the kick left a cutting indent. The two then leapt back. "Error in data."

"No, your data is probably correct but that is the things about humans. You can't define what makes a human up from data. We are ever changing." Yamato said. "Tell me how many swords does your data say I have?"

"Four swords." Hachi said.

"That is not correct, I have four real swords but I have eight swords in total and can use six at once." Yamato said as he then charged in to attack.

"Statement false." Hachi stated as it charged in to attack. It slashed at Yamato but he blocked it with the sword in his left hand. Hachi then swung it's other sword but Yamato side stepped to dodge and then let go of the sword in his left hand and then jumped up and then struck at Hachi's arm which left a cut indent. "Explain!" Hachi asked as Yamato grabbed his sword and jumped back.

"I carry one sword per hand so that is two swords right off the bat. Now check your data for my chakra affinity." Yamato said.

"Wind chakra affinity." Hachi said.

"Right and wind chakra is perfect for cutting. I can channel my chakra into my hands, and my feet. So I can use six swords at once." Yamato said.

"Irrelevant." Hachi said as it charged in to attack. It swung it's swords at Yamato who dodged them.

Hachi then disappeared. _"Where did Hachi disappear off to?"_ Yamato asked himself. Just then Hachi appeared in front of Yamato and then stabbed him in the shoulders before pulling itself back. _"My arms. I can't move them at all."_

"Arms and swords neutralized." Hachi said before it then charge in and attacked Yamato. Yamato was forced to dodge. "Victory will be Hachi. Yamato Nadeshiko would not risk legs in attempt to destroy swords. Yamato Nadeshiko is out of options." Hachi then readied to strike.

"I am never out of options." Yamato said as he then managed to push Hachi back. Hachi managed to recover and saw that Yamato was holding one of his swords with the grip in his mouth. Just then Hachi's swords were cut in half. Yamato then throw the sword in his mouth at Hachi and it stabbed into Hachi. Yamato then charged in and tackled Hachi to the ground and then Yamato gripped his sword with his teeth and gave the sword a twist. At that moment dark purple chakra left Hachi and shot into the air before disappearing. "Got you Hachi." Yamato said as he then started off but then fell to the ground.

Meanwhile elsewhere Isamu had lead his nin-droid away from everyone else. The nin-droid had a orange cloth as a belt. "Okay let's finish this fast so I can take your master down." Isamu said.

"Designation Nin-droid Commander 009, Kyū." The nin-droid said.

"Kyū, Get ready to fight." Isamu said as he charged it and attacked. He hit Kyū and sent him back. "That was easy." Just then Kyū got back up. "Too easy I guess." Isamu then charged in again and attacked sending Kyū flying again. Kyū then got back up and then charged in to attack. Isamu dodged the attack and then slammed his knee into it. Kyū was sent onto it's back but then got back up. "So you want more." Isamu then unleashed a barrage of attacks on Kyū but it took them all. After the attack stopped Kyū got up and charged in and attacked Isamu. "The way he is attacking. Could it be?" Isamu then jumped back and then took a kunai and throw it at Kyū and it hit it. Kyū pulled the kunai out and then Isamu charged in to attack. Kyū then took the attacks and then jumped back and throw the kunai at Isamu. "I get it know. You are just a copycat. You are recording my attacks and are using them against me. Well I won't let you do that." Isamu then charged at Kyū and hit it with Storm Bringer, destroying Kyū. "That should do it." Just then the remains of Kyū gathered together and then reformed itself. "What is going on?" Isamu asked.

"Infinite Repair, complete." Kyū said.

"Infinite repair, does that mean that no matter what I do you will repair yourself." Isamu asked. "Well I am not going to let that stop me." Isamu then charged in to attack. "You may be able to copy my moves but you lack to power behind it to use them." Isamu then started to attack. "Also I will not give you the chance to repair yourself." Isamu continued to attack but at every moment he let up Kyū started to repair itself. "This is going nowhere." Isamu said as Kyū repaired itself from his last attack. "What is with this thing? I attack and it takes it. Then it attacks me using my own moves. It have my moves in memory so I can't just do nothing." Isamu then though of something. "Wait, who can it repair itself if nin-droids don't have there own chakra supply. It's reserves would have been drained by know so how is it restoring it's energy?" Isamu then recalled something. "When it repairs itself there are two things it repairs first. One is the brain but what about the other one?" Isamu then charged at Kyū and destroyed it again. He then turned and waited for Kyū to repair itself. "There it is." Isamu then charged thru and grabbed the object. "Got it." Isamu said. "But what is it?"

"Warning: Natural Energy Container not present." Kyū said.

"Natural Energy, so that is your secret." Isamu said as he crushed the object. "Good with out this maybe I can get somewhere. Just then the pieces of the Natural Energy Container started to move towards Kyū before entering it. "Now that I know the power source. I know who do beat you." Isamu then charged at Kyū as the part entered. Isamu punched and kicked Kyū breaking it into pieces and Kyū continued to repair itself. Isamu continued to attack until after Isamu had struck Kyū it did not repair itself and jumped back.

"Natural Energy reserves zero." Kyū said. "Infinite Repairs broken."

"Good news for me to hear." Isamu said as he then charged in and then struck Kyū, destroying it completely. Upon this action dark purple chakra shot out from the remains into the air and then disappeared. "That is bad. I have to go help Naruto sensei." Isamu said as he ran to where Naruto was.

Moments later Naruto was standing firm staring Hikaru down while he stood in his protective barrier safe and sound. "Why don't you just turn around and draft your surrender because there is no way you can beat me, since you still can't get to me." The moment Hikaru said that the barrier around him shattered. "What the!" At that Naruto then charged in after undergoing Sage Mode and punched Hikaru, sending him back. Hikaru caught himself and stood up. "Impossible, there is no way that all nine of those nin-droids could have fallen."

"You underestimate the skills of the Leaf Village's shinobi. Especially this bunch." Naruto said.

"Shut up, I don't need my barrier anymore." Hikaru said. "The endgame is now in play."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I can tell that you have entered sage mode while waiting for my barrier to fail, well I too have made preparations. At this moment all remaining nin-droids are now reactivated and are following their last default instruction, to kill every Leaf Ninja they encounter." Hikaru said.

"Call them off and we will finish this one on one." Naruto ordered.

"No way." Hikaru said. "Couldn't even if I wanted to. Without the barrier I can't relay my orders to them."

"Then I will just have to defeat you fast and then deal with those nin-droids." Naruto said as he then entered Nine Tails Cloak Sage Mode.

"You are serious about this." Hikaru said. Just then Naruto charged at Hikaru ready to attack but Hikaru simply held his hand up and then a dark purple chakra appeared around his body. "That means I have to go full out as will." Hikaru then kicked Naruto back. Naruto caught himself and turned to face Hikaru.

"What is that chakra?" Naruto asked.

**"I feel something familiar but wrong about that chakra."** Kurama said.

"Sensei be careful." Akemi shouted as she got within ear shot of Naruto.

"Akemi, leave now while you can." Naruto yelled.

"But you need to know. That chakra gives off the same type of felling I first felt about Kurama." Akemi said.

"Nobody likes spoilers." Hikaru said as the chakra around him shot out and took the form of a spear, heading straight for Akemi.

"I have to block the attack." Naruto said to himself as he started towards Akemi to block the attack but then a second chakra spear came flying towards Naruto himself and hit him, pinning him down. "I can't get free in time to stop it."

Just then as the other chakra spear was heading for Akemi someone stood in front of the attack and took it. Akemi and Naruto were shocked to see who it was Isamu. "Isamu, what are you doing? That chakra..."

"It is like Kurama's right?" Isamu asked. "I can feel that. I felt it when I shattered Kyū."

The chakra then lost it's form and returned to Hikaru. "You have a idiot for a student. But at least he is a resilient one." Hikaru said as he saw how fast Isamu had managed to heal himself.

"Isamu, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I am." Isamu said.

_"How is it that he has so much energy left?"_ Hikaru wondered. _"If he faced Kyū he would have attacked countless times to beat it but he doesn't even look like he is tired._ How is it possible that you have so much energy?"

"Don't know." Isamu said. "Sensei, I will be taking Akemi away to heal her then we will look for Yamato and the others. Take Hikaru down." Isamu then took hold of Akemi and then the two left.

"Isamu where are we going?" Akemi asked.

"Naruto sensei can... no will beat Hikaru. But he would be able to fight better if he did not have others to protect." Isamu said. "Plus, I smell Yamato's blood and a lot of it."

Back to the fight Hikaru observed as the two young chunin left. "Your students just left you."

"They know that I fight better when the people I wish to protect are not present." Naruto then got up and the chakra spear shattered. "Now what is with that chakra of yours?"

"It is as your students guessed. This chakra is the product of my attempts at creating a chakra beast." Hikaru said.

"You tried to create a chakra beast, that is impossible." Naruto said.

"Not for me. Using Chakra jewels that we obtained, we had the chakra needed to create the first steps of the beast. Then we just needed a vessel for it to mature." Hikaru said. "As you can tell I made myself that vessel."

"But how destroying you?" Naruto asked.

"When implanted the beast was as a child and only after time has become stronger." Hikaru said.

"I still won't lose to you." Naruto said.

"I thought of that. That is why I have these." Hikaru said as he held up a container with pills in it.

"What are those pills?" Naruto asked.

"In this container are Sage Pills. Once someone swallows one their body gather and then channel Natural Energy." Hikaru said. "However..." Just then purple marks appeared on Hikaru's face. Also his body became more toned and his finger nails grow and became pointed. Hikaru closed his eyes and then once he opened them the sclerae was seen to have turned black and his pupil were now silted. "...I have already reached a point where I don't need them." Hikaru then charged in at Naruto but he blocked the attack and counter attacked.

"You still can't win." Naruto said.

"Really? Why is that?" Hikaru asked as he punched at Naruto but he dodged and then struck Hikaru.

"Because unlike you I am not fighting alone." Naruto said. This confused Hikaru. "The friends that grow up with me, and those who I have made up to this point. They all have helped be reach to this point in my life."

"Who cares? Others hold you back." Hikaru said. "If I could I would never have even gathered others to help me." Just then the dark purple chakra around him faded away. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Naruto said. "I am at a loss too."

"If not you then who?" Hikaru asked.

"That would be me."

"Who said that?" Hikaru asked looking around.

"It is I, the chakra beast that you have in you." It said.

"Well then give me power to kill everyone." Hikaru said.

"No. I have given you my power too much and I refuse to do it anymore." It said.

"You don't have a chose. I am the master here." Hikaru said as his body then engulfed with chakra. The chakra then took a form. Now in Hikaru's place stood a giant armored human, like creature that had claws and curved horns. "Now with this power I will crush you." Hikaru said as he attacked Naruto but Naruto then went into his full Tailed beast mode and pushed him back and then the two exchanged blow for blow. "I will crush you." Hikaru swung a claw to attack but Naruto dodged it and then readied to attack.

"Tail Beast Bomb." With that he shot Hikaru at close range. When the attack faded Hikaru fell towards the ground in his smaller form.

"It is not over." Hikaru said as he got himself up.

"Yes it is." Said his beast.

"You can't tell me what to do, I am the master, I hold the key to your power." Hikaru said.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked as he returned to normal.

"This is my chance to finish you." Hikaru said as he charged at Naruto but Naruto swat him aside. "What is happening?"

"Hikaru, what made you think you were the one with the keys." The beast asked as Hikaru was forced into a mind-scape and he found he was in a bird cage and the beast was holding it.

"Who are you to say such a thing?" Hikaru asked.

The beast lift it's face plate to reveal it's face. "I am you." Just then the beast started to fade. "So it is time. Thank you Naruto Uzumaki." At that Hikaru awoke.

"What have you done?" Hikaru asked.

"I have removed the beast in you." Naruto said.

"Why you." Hikaru said as he tried to charge.

"The beast destroyed your chakra network, you are no longer able to use Ninjutsu." Naruto said.

"Kill me, I refuse to live without my chakra." Hikaru begged.

"I will not kill you. Do it yourself if you so wish but I refuse to take the life. Even one as wasted as yours." Naruto then started off.

"I will never forget this Naruto Uzumaki. I will never forget this." Hikaru yelled cursing.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own NARUTO

I do own OC's

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**"demonic talking"**

**_"demonic thinking"_**

* * *

Chapter 32

A week had passed since the Hidden Shadow was dealt with. At present Naruto Uzumaki was asleep at his desk. "Lord Hokage, Wake up." Sakura shouted causing Naruto to fall out of his chair.

"Sakura, that was un called for." Naruto said.

"Well you are being too relaxed. Remember just because the Hidden Shadow is gone there are still other matters that need to be dealt with." Sakura said.

"I know. This world is just a bomb that could go off at anytime." Naruto said. "That is why I need to get as much rest as I can when I can get it." Naruto said.

"You may be Hokage but that won't stop me from pummeling you." Sakura said.

"Okay I get it." Naruto said.

"Good." Sakura said. "Now there is the matter of the remaining nin-droids."

"Already taken care of." Naruto said. "Rei has promised me that they will not bother us."

"Rei is a nin-droid but are you sure he can handle it?" Sakura asked.

"Isamu trusts Rei. I trust Isamu. Therefore I too trust Rei." Naruto said.

"Speaking of Isamu, where is he and the others?" Sakura asked. "All three of my students have become more active at the Hospital what about the others?"

"Sasuke has left with Date to train him in a suitable location and that Benkei has left to the Fire Temple." Naruto said. "Chiyome, she actually has been training to take the Jonin Promotion exams."

"And what of you're three?" Sakura asked.

"Akemi has decided to became an instructor at the academy, so she is studying for the Instructor exam. Yamato has decided to travel himself." Naruto said.

"And what of Isamu?" Sakura asked.

"Isamu, that I don't know. One thing for sure thou. Whatever he does, it will be big." Naruto said with a big smile.

* * *

End.


End file.
